Twin Empires
by Azurknight
Summary: 300 years have passed, and the overlord Ainz Ooal Gown disappeared. He left without warning, word, or even a breath. In his absence, the Great Tomb of Nazarick fell apart. But now, he has returned, and must look into the world he left. Upon his return, he has learned the existence of two empresses, one garbed Black and other in Red. Now he must show his might to these new rulers
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 The Great Distress

The Great Tomb of Nazarick holds many creations, many perils, and many treasures. None the least of which are its guardians from the beautiful Albedo to the cunning and calculating Demiurge, but none compare to the commanding presence that is the ruler of the tomb, the fearsome Ainz Ooal Gown, the overlord himself.

As of the moment, Ainz is in his chambers after a long day of plotting and unwanted advances from Albedo, his constant reminder of his greatest mistake before becoming his avatar. Practicing his poses, lines, and posture Thinking to himself " _This conquest stuff is starting to become too taxing. But I've come too far to even consider taking it easy."_ His thoughts weighing harder after a long day. In spite of his words, Ainz takes a moment of relief to think _"But I'm not too sure of my next move yet." During_ his moment, Ainz hears a knock at his chamber door and he immediately commands "You may enter."

Opening the door and immediately bowing in his master's presence is the 7th floor guardian and the commander of NPC defenses, Demiurge. Being the vigilante servant, the first words out of his mouth are a polite "Forgive my intrusion during your leisure time, Sire. But I humbly request that you indulge me for a moment."

Ainz raises his hand in command and answers "Not at all, Demiurge. Your words have never failed me in benefiting our plans. Now rise and tell me what you wish to say." In true form, Ainz stands tall with his staff in hand and awaits the words to come from his servant's lips.

Demiurge, with his usual smile, nods and rises with his hands behind his back and immediately asks "I hear that Albedo made another advance on you, Sir. With all due respect, why not indulge yourself with her and Shaltear?" His blunt voice cuts through Ainz's ears rather quickly as his lord's jaw nearly drops at the proposal.

Ainz, thinks to himself " _What is Demiurge thinking? He's never been upfront about this to my face."_ But then he calmly replies to his servant "I don't believe it to be necessary, nor do I believe it to be appropriate for myself to indulge in physical pleasures with my servants. Moreover, Demiurge, I find it rather out of character for you to even suggest it. I feel as if you're leaving out key details."

Demiurge swiftly apologizes, bows, and explains "I sincerely apologize, my Lord. It wasn't my intent to mislead you, but I was considering the possibility of you producing an heir for your position. Since, surely, there is no line more fit to rule than yours."

Hearing his words, Ainz bewilders the thought "Now what brought about this thinking? Or are you and the others doubting my loyalty to the great tomb, the others, and all of my servants. Tell me what makes you doubt me." His voice concerned, Ainz holds his dignified stance.

Not wanting his loyalty to be questioned, Demiurge confesses "Not a shred of doubt exists towards you, my lord. What I merely suggesting is that we have someone to pledge ourselves to should you return to the other supreme beings. The other guardians, myself included, just want assurance that your reign will carry on should this occur. But as our leader, I've no doubts of your abilities or your most generous trust in us."

Ainz dismisses Demiurge "I appreciate the sentiment, Demiurge, but I do not wish to have this conversation in the future. Now, I'd like some privacy for the moment." The guardian swiftly obeys as he exits the room and leaves his lord alone. But after this, burdens plague the overlord's mind " _If something causes me to return home, everyone here would be devastated, especially Albedo. Perhaps I just need to reassure them that I don't have any real plans on leaving them…but even that could change if I learn something new about what's happened to me."_ Getting a little worked up, Ainz feels the force calming him down and then he says "No time to think about trivial matters. I have so much more work to do." But when saying this, Ainz feels a different sort of force around him. Instead of a green glow, he gets a red one, and then something curious occurs…he feels tired. Ainz's vision goes a little dim "I feel so tired all of the sudden." It doesn't take long for it to occur to him " _Wait, tired? I haven't felt the need to rest since coming here. I don't know if I like this."_ Ainz rests on his bed and laying his skeletal body on his mattress and the smell of perfume soothes him and everything goes blank for a moment, he falls asleep for the first time since coming to the tomb for real.

Very soon, his vision comes back and immediately sits back up "Oh, I must have dozed off suddenly." He says to himself and immediately and stands back up to return to his work. He exits his chambers at warps into his throne room. He expects Albedo to be near his throne as per usual, but she is nowhere to be found. In fact, no one is present in the room. He looks around and sees not a soul, dead or alive. Not dwelling on it, Ainz sits on his throne and decides to make contact with one of the guardians.

But before he can, a maid appears and drops a bucket with water and a cloth in it "Lord Ainz!" she screams as she runs up to see him.

Ainz looks upon the maid and asks "What is wrong? Did you make a mistake while cleaning? If so…" His voice pleasant and not at all mad, he sees a sorrowful expression upon his servant.

The maid immediately runs up and looks upon him and she has tears in her eyes while she says "Lady Albedo told us that you'd return to us. She never gave up, and now you're back with us. Oh, we must contact Lady Albedo immediately."

The maid is about to do something when Ainz orders "Halt! I merely left to my chambers for a small period. Surely there is no need to be so grand about a return from a brief leisure."

The maid looks sadly up her master"Lord Ainz, do you mean to say you don't remember?" she asks with clear hurt in her tone.

Ainz immediately asks "What am I to remember? Did I make a promise to the others and now am fulfilling it?"

The maid bows and suggests "I think it'd be best if you contacted lord Demiurge. I believe he's here in the tomb still."

Liking the suggestion, Ainz contacts Demiruge with magic as he puts his finger to his head "Demiurge, I have a need of your service. Please come to the throne room immediately." His voice swift and clear as he commands him.

The response he gets from floor 7 guardian from just hearing his voice is unnerving "Lord Ainz, have you finally returned to us!?" Demiurge sounds uneasy and a little desperate.

Immediately, Demiurge warps into the throne room with a very desperate look on his face and when he sees Ainz, he drops to his knees, shaking with a large grin, and then utters "You HAVE returned after all this time." He looks upon the leader of the tomb with awe in his presence and says "It's true, and all this time waiting is finally paying off. Our patience has been rewarded at last."

Concerned for his servant, Ainz calmly asks "What ails you, Demiurge? A maid had a very similar reaction to you just now."

A little confused, Demiurge asks "Sir, you aren't aware of where you were?"

"Where I was? What do you mean?" Ainz's confusion ever growing deeper as her asks this question.

Beside himself, Demiurge tells his master "Sir, you left us 300 years ago without a word. We assumed you left to the other supreme beings."

With this revelation, Ainz is quite surprised "300 years? Are you certain of this, Demiurge?" He asks with slight worry in his tone.

Demiurge nods his head "I'm very sure, sir. I have been waiting in the tomb. Waiting for word from you for this entire time and all these years, and you're timing couldn't be any more impeccable."

Knowing Demiurge, Ainz has no doubts that he's telling the truth since Demiurge doesn't lie to his master, but at the same time, he (Ainz) requests "I want you to inform me of all major happenings during my absence, but only important details."

Demiurge bows in response while saying "Of course." He then goes on to explains the story, but only the major details. His explanation is about to begin when the loud sounds of instruments playing, like a loud fanfare signaling the arrival of someone. Hearing this, Demiurge looks at the door and says "A very fortunate timing indeed." He looks at his lord and further adds "Sir, I believe it would make things a little easier if you met the two who have arrived at this moment. That is, if you would allow it."

Ainz nods and gives his approval as this may indeed make things quicker. He and Demiurge goe to the Amphitheatrum on the 6th floor and Ainz appears in the VIP seating area and looks down into the arena and sees a very unusual sight, a bunch of the guardians are down there, but there many garbed in black armor and others garbed in crimson armor. They are divided in clear groups opposing each other and what catches Ainz's eyes is that the guardians of the tomb are apparently on different sides. Aura and Mare are standing with the crimson troops along with Cocytus, and on the other side stands Sebas, Pandora's actor, and Victim. Curiously, both Albedo and Shaltear Bloodfallen are nowhere to be seen.

Then, the leaders of the these two groups seemingly appear as all, including the guardians, bow as two armored women ride in with one riding on a bicorn and another riding a giant hamster. The one riding a bicorn wears a deep crimson armor and has long silver hair that she ties into a long tail that wraps around her neck like a scarf with red piercing eyes that glow in the dark and he has fangs on her lips with a sword at her side and she has a mantle wrapped around her armor with an insignia that resembles a bat with its fangs bared. The other wears armor that resembles a sky on a moonless night with long, but shorter, black hair, a pail complexion, yellow eyes that stare into the soul, horns like a devil protrude from the sides of her head, and she wears a white cape with black trim with an insignia resembling a skull with red eyes.

Demiurge approaches his master while asking "What do you think of them, my lord? Do they meet any of your expectations?"

Ainz turns to his servant "Are those two perhaps Albedo and Shaltear? If so, then it would appear many changes have occurred in my absence."

Demiurge adjusts his glasses and looks a little confused "No, sir, those two are not Albedo and Shaltear. Those two are your daughters."

Ainz suddenly loses his breath "D…DA…DAUGHTERS!" the green glow makes it return to calm him down (several times) and his stress goes through the roof as the mysterious force takes effect to calm him down. "Demiurge, did I….*cough*…I mean, did I perhaps suddenly call Albedo and Shaltear to my bed chamber before I disappeared." He asks with a bit of distress in his voice.

"Not that I'm aware of, Sir. The last time we spoke, it was when I brought up the idea of you producing an heir. The first person to notice you missing was Albedo herself. She and all of us were quite distressed by your sudden leave." Demiurge explains to his master on this revelation and then he tells the story of the two girls and their conception.

It happened not long after Ainz disappeared those many years ago, Albedo first discovered his disappearance first and ordered everyone to search, and they all looked thoroughly through the great tomb, the towns he frequented, the forests, the towns again, and other nations, but after months of searching, he wasn't anywhere to be found and then, when all hope seemed lost….a miracle happened within the great tomb.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 The Arrival

The day the miracle occurred within the tomb is one that has been etched into history itself. Ainz Ooal Gown had disappeared completely, his servants in disarray, and his ambitions falling apart without him. It truly had been a dark period within the tomb. But the day that changed everything began in the throne room, where Ainz always sat and made his mighty presence felt.

In the throne room, Albedo weeps as she is on her knees and her body lying on the seat of the throne where her master once sat. She has never stopped crying since his disappearance. All attempts to reach her fall on deaf ears and cries of anguish. All she ever says is "Lord Ainz…Lord Ainz…." Over and over until she runs out of breathe and even after. For days she hasn't left the room, not even to rest or even feed.

Without warning, a familiar voice calls to her "Albedo, hasn't this gone on for long enough?" Albedo pays no mind to the voice who she knows to be Shalltear Bloodfallen, a fellow floor guardian. Shalltear, despite feeling a rivalry with Albedo, does truly feel for her and makes it known "I know how you feel, but we mustn't neglect our work."

Albedo, upset with Shalltear's empathy, turns to her and yells "How dare you say that! You couldn't possibly begin to understand my grief. Lord Ainz was everything to me! EVERYTHING!...(goes back to leaning on the throne) and now he's forever gone, and I have nothing to remember him by. Why, why couldn't at least leave us an heir. Even one from you would be okay…as long as it was his."

Fed up with Albedo's moping, Shalltear makes it clear that enough is enough and forcefully grabs Albedo by the back of her dress and pulls her away from the throne "I said that was enough! You're still a guardian, so have some dignity." She declares while Albedo screams to not be separated from her beloved lord's throne. Her screaming does summon the other floor guardians as they can hear Albedo's anguish throughout the tomb.

The first guardian to appear is the great Cocytus, who immediately says "Oh great, another pointless spat from these two again." Cocytus is also distraught by Ainz's disappearance but maintains his strong dignity as a way of dealing with it.

The next two to appear are the elf twins Mare and his sister Aura. The two elves appear and have some red in their eyes and haven been grieving in private in each other's comfort as siblings who need support. Demiurge appears next, and then the battle maids appear with Sebas. It has been a while since they have all gathered, but they wish it was under happier circumstances.

All the floor guardians stand before the throne and have to watch Shalltear as she tries to keep Albedo from further soiling the throne of their lord. Truly, it is a shameful sight for anyone to see. But then, a green light appears above the throne and the guardians look in awe a little and with anxiety at the hope that this means lord Ainz has returned, and in a way, he does. The visage of Ainz Ooal Gown appears to them, but he's transparent with a green shade.

It matters little to Albedo as she manages to break from Shalltears' grasp and screams "Lord Ainz!" and she runs to feel him, but she passes through him with lunge and hits the throne. The other guardians are breathless and bow immediately.

Albedo turns after recovering and is slower in her approach as she puts her hand out to try to feel her beloved Ainz, but her hand simply goes through him "Lord Ainz, is it truly you?" she weakly asks. The form of Ainz doesn't speak and just stands still. "Will you not speak to me, my lord? Please, allow me to hear your awe-inspiring voice just one more time, I beg of you." She begs with slight desperation.

Shalltear stands up and is drawn to the visage of Ainz with a blush and then the visage finally does something. He looks to Albedo and she looks extremely happy to have him gaze at her. He extends his arm and summons his staff, and then he holds it towards Albedo and a screen appears in front of her face, but she doesn't understand what it is. He then begins press his skeletal fingers at the screen and appears to be writing something. Then, he waves his hand in front of the screen, causing it to disappear and then Albedo stops moving and she looks like a statue with her lack of motion. He then turns his sights towards Shalltear and proceeds to do the same to her. Just like Albedo, Shalltear stops moving, like the two have become lifeless.

The other guardian's confused, Ainz looks towards them andthen he simply disappears before them and they all call out "Lord Ainz!" and then two ladies fall over without any warning. After the momentary shock, Sebas and Demiurge inspect both Albedo and Shalltear, who are both fine and are just unconscious. They think it was simply fatigue after such a sudden shock. Sebas carries Albedo to her chambers and Cocytus carries Shalltear to her chambers.

The visage never appeared again, but some time later, the signs began to show. Albedo started tending to her duties a little more seriously, but still has her moments. She is standing in the throne room alone when a sudden nausea hits her. She puts her hand over mouth and tries to hold it in so that she can carry out her duties…however, within the hour; a maid is already cleaning up a mess in the throne room.

The maid scrubs the vomit from the floor when she suggests "Lady Albedo, if I may, I think you should rest if you feel ill. No one would think less of you if you did."

Albedo, being stubborn, replies "It MY duty to guard the throne room, and it is YOUR duty to clean, not to give me orders."

The maid says nothing more and attends to her duties. Not long later, Shalltear feels a great hunger and goes out of the tomb and starts attacking people by the dozens and even leads to her becoming a notorious monster with a huge bounty on her head (not that she cares) and then Demiurge, being the analytical type, becomes curious and then has Albedo and Shalltear checked.

Sure enough, once the inspection on the two is complete, the results come back that both Albedo and Shalltear are with child. They then both have the idea that the day when the vision of Ainz appeared, he blessed them both with an heir to rule in his stead. However, there is a problem, who will rule the tomb?

A meeting is called between the guardians upon this most wonderful news. Both Shalltear and Albedo have made preparations for the big day and haven't left lala land since finding out, and the same goes for Cocytus.

With all of the guardians gathered, in the throne room of course, the time is approaching as both Albedo and Shalltear are physically showing. The baby showers were a huge success with a completed nursery ready for the two when time arrives, Aura gifted a baby dragon as a guardian for the playroom, Mare gifted a magic tree created by his magic that can produce all sorts of fruits for a snack. Cocytus gifted an ice slide using his ice pillar and carving it with a sword but he originally wanted to gift a weapon but was denied for the moment. The rest of the gifts are the essentials from the rest.

The matter at hand is one of utmost importance as Demiurge makes it known to his peers "As we are all aware, both Albedo and Shalltear have been fortunate to become pregnant with the children of our wise lord Ainz." The others nod and they believe this to be true since neither of them have been with any men as evident by Albedo almost never leaving the throne room and Shalltear killing all other men she's met recently, except for her fellow guardians. But the matter is more critical than one would think "But this raises the question of who will be the new lord." Demiurge's words cause a stir among the guardians.

Cocytus, being ever loyal, summons his halberd and slams the end of it into the ground while declaring "Heresy! We will pledge equal loyalty to both children. The children of Lord Ainz will have equal devotions from us. To think otherwise is pure betrayal of his name." The other guardians agree with Cocytus' declaration.

Aura steps up with her own words "Cocytus is right. Lord Ainz would never want us to pick favorites. He never did with us, and we should do the same for his heirs." Mare nods his head to his sister's words.

Demiurge waves his hands to calm down the stir and adds "Now that's not what I'm proposing. Of course Lord Ainz would look down on us picking favorites, I'm sure. What I am suggesting is that we pick whoever is granted the "title" of the Overlord. It's an inevitability that one heir will become our ruler in title, but both heirs will have equal status. A figurehead for whom the world will see, and acknowledge as its ruler one and true."

Mare, not totally getting it, asks "But if that's the case, then why does one even need the title at all?"

Sebas, thinking on it, answers Mare's question himself "I think what Demiurge is getting at is that an overlord is meant to be a symbol of power, fear, and rule. But with that, a large insurrection can occur. When that happens, we'll have one be the figurehead and the other will be an unseen force, a second ruler whose additional force will make it unsurpassed. Am I correct, Demiurge?"

In a rare moment, Demiurge and Sebas agree as the demon nods to his peer.

Albedo intervenes and states "Very well, but I propose my child will be titled with Overlord. I am the Overseer of the Guardians, and I'm stationed in the throne room. It's only logical, after all."

Shalltear, a bit offended, rebukes "Ha, I'm more powerful than you, Albedo. So surely my genes will produce a much greater fighter and a superior ruler. The only thing beneficial in your child will be Lord Ainz's amazing power."

Albedo slams her foot down and argues "Last I checked, efficiency is a virtue of a true ruler, and a reckless parasite like you only means making a reckless ruler."

Cocytus slams his halberd into the ground and declares "Enough of your blasphemous words! Each of those insults towards the children is as bad as an insult towards Lord Ainz himself."

Realizing this is indeed true, both Albedo and Shalltear back off. Demiurge then makes his proposal towards the overlord "I think we should take the traditional route. The firstborn will be titled overlord. If it's just a title, then it makes the most sense."

The others agree, but Sebas must also emphasize "But we must always assure that both children are equal in our eyes, title or not." This gets a nod from all the guardians.

However, Albedo still mockingly says "Then I've nothing to worry about. After all, I was blessed by Lord Ainz well before Shalltear."

Getting roused, Shallatear retorts "Only because your body is so much like a rotting grapefruit and an old hag like you needed more time than my perfectly supple body." With the tensions on the rise, the floor guardians give up on reasoning with the two, and Demiurge is fine with chalking it up to mood swings.

With the plan decided, the floor guardians do their best to make sure that the arrival of their long-awaited heirs will be easy, joyous, and most all grand. Cocytus spreads word to the lizardmen that their new ruler will be born soon, and other places where Ainz ruled has been informed of the heirs' arrival.

As for the birth itself, because of the sheer importance, the floor guardians are taking the utmost precautions for the day in question. The delivery will be in the throne room, within a small birthing room constructed by Aura, which is guarded by Gargantua, the door leading to the throne room will be guarded by Mare, Cocytus, Aura, and Sebas. While the entrance to the final floor will, naturally, be guarded by the battle maids and with a fortified barrier around the entrance as well. Demiurge's duty is to monitor the birth with a chosen doctor as he expects the births to be really close to each other.

More months pass with the preparations still in effect and the two mothers-to-be are getting more anxious by the day.

Albedo is currently pacing around the nursery she has personally created for her child, a nice dimly lit room with a sun and moon feature for napping, an entire army of handmade stuffed toys from bears, birds, dragons, and even zombies with little button eyes. But, the crown jewel of the room is the crib that she designed personally. It is made of solid oak with a smooth surface that has been enchanted to leave no splinters, bedding so soft that it feels as if you're floating in air, and a blanket that is meant to keep the child warm and comfortable at all times. In the crib is two pairs of clothes, a white dress and a purple suit, a very small one.

Albedo rubs her stomach and gently says "I promise you'll sleep soundly every day." She promises to her unborn child.

In her own nursery, Shalltear has a nice crib ready as well, but her focus is on something different at the moment. She has many vampire brides lined up for an inspection of the utmost importance. She chooses two of the many after making a careful inspection and decides for them to tend to the duty needed.

But there is one more matter to attend, and it's a weird one. Standing in the throne room, at the moment, with an exaggerated flourish, Pandora's Actor "Der Geburtsort meines Messias!" He shouts while raising his hands to the sky, like a wierd prayer "Oh, the most joyous of days is to dawn at any hour now." He puts his hand to his hat and attempts to look cool "The birth of a new god is close at hand, and the end of our suffering is at hand."

Ainz would emberassed beyond words again to hear Pandora's Actor talk this way. Despite his idiocy, it was agreed he did deserve to be around when the next lord is born, and the birthing chamber is in the throne room.

Fortunately, for Ainz's dignity, Albedo enters the throne room and the first words out of her mouth are "You had better not act that way during the birth of our new lord. It's a disgracful display and Lord Ainz would never..." Albedo falls to her knees with a sudden pain.

Pandora's Actor rushes to her "Oh, Lady Albedo, what doth ails you?" Despite him now using an archiac dialect, Albedo looks at the guardian with a little intensity and he now he gets it.

Albedo tells him through her pain „"Just...call the others now. We need to get everything ready."

Though put ont the spot, Pandora's Actor swiftly turns with a "cool" turn and states "This is where we seperate the men from the..."

"Will you shut up and tell the others!" Albedo shouts and causes Pandora's Actor to lose his balance."

Despite his enthusiasm, Pandora's Actor is cut off from his duty as the other guardian's appear in the throne room with Shalltear being carried by one of her Vampire Brides. Like Albedo, Shalltear's time has come. Their preparations are enforced down to last detail and the guards hold their arms ready in any chance, no matter how tiny, that an intruder were to arrive and attack. Even the massive Garguntua is being deployed as a guardian.

Both Shalltear and Albedo lie next to each other so Demiurge can monitor the moment of birth. The two powerful guardians look like they are both in great pain and the added protection only isolates their pained groans. Demiurge merely speaks small comforts with his develish smile that masks his great anxiety.

Hours pass with no progress. Outside the throne room, Aura is getting shaky with anticipation and she can't stand her excitment "I can't believe it's finally happening. Lord Ainz's heir and both on the same day. It's going to be really cool."

Standing vigalinte, Cocytus reminds Aura "Don't lower your stance. We have to be prepared at any moment."

Feeling sure, Aurea replies "Come on, Cocytus, you've got to be excited like me. I can't be the only one."

Cocytus raises her four arms to air and assures "Of course I am! This wonderful day is a day that I wished for. A future worth suffering for, a future worth fighting for, and a day worthy of legend!"

Mare's eyes widen for a moment and he buts in "Wait, I think I hear something." Sebas puts his hand to his ear to better listen after hearing Mare, and then the guardians fall silent.

The sound is feint but there. Within moments, the guardians recognize the noise and they charge into the throne room because the noise is the sound of a newborn baby crying, but not just one. It sounds as if the two sounds are occurring at the same time as each other.

Demiurge stands in front of Albedo and Shalltear as the two women hold their newborn children in their arms. Despite the very joyous moment finally happening, Demiurge looks a little uneasy. "Well, this is a bit unexpected." He proclaims.

The remainder of the floor guardians and the Battle Maids stand before the birthing chamber and await Demiurge's news. The devilish guardian steps out of the chamber with a look of unease on his face.

Concerned, Sebas asks "Do something happen? Are both children fine?" and this causes unease within the guardians and maids who all look concern.

Demiurge adjusts his glasses and answers "No, the two children were brought into the world completely healthy. Both girls, in fact. That's right; Lord Ainz has blessed us all with two very lovely ladies as his heirs. But there is a slight problem."

The news of the two heirs being girls brings absolute joy to all present (of course two boys would have gotten the same reaction as it didn't matter) but the problem, as Demiurge states "It's just that…both were born in same moment and they cried within the same second."

This surprises the guardians because suddenly, deciding the new overlord just got a bit more complicated since both heirs were born at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

CH.3 Twin Empresses

Ainz finishes listening to the portion of Demiurge's tale of how the heirs came into the world. " _So, some outer entity must have added something to Albedo and Shalltear's settings to get them pregnant. But since 300 years have passed, it's going to be very difficult to find anything on who did this. Still…I think I should look into this in the near future. But for now…."_ Ainz thinks to himself for this moment.

Demiurge then asks "There is far more to say, Lord Ainz. Would you like me to continue?"

Ainz looks to the two girls and answers "No, save the remainder for a later time. I'd like to gauge their leadership qualities, first and foremost. Seeing them should put into perspective of how the tomb has been maintained in my absence. As well as my kingdom."

Demiurge looks a bit uneasy but has no qualms in his master's decision. Ainz then makes his plan "I will leave and cloak myself with magic. Tell no one of my presence until I order so." He orders Demiurge.

Demiurge understands his master's plan already since Ainz wishes to see how his daughters maintain order without knowing his presence. The two heirs appear to be negotiating below and then they walk together while being followed by their vassals. Ainz disappears and leaves Demiurge alone as he has his own duties to attend.

Ainz now finds himself in the throne room and then casts "Mirror World!" to cloak himself to his best ability. Doing otherwise could lead to the possibility of being detected by someone within the tomb. His presence masked completely, Ainz observes from near his throne and waits for the heirs to arrive. Before the heirs arrive, maids wearing both black and red outfits appear and set up what appears to be a large table, two thrones opposite of each other, and one maid wearing a red uniform places a dinner set of a steak,a bottle of red wine, a bowl of soup, and a dessert of cake with white frosting. A maid wearing a black uniform places a set of the same items, but has a tart instead of cake.

Moments later, the two heirs enter the throne room together and walk to the table. The first one who resembles Albedo sits as the part with the cake, and the one resembling Shalltear sits at the one with the tart. The guardian's of the tomb are not long in following but do not sits at this table and instead observe the two girls.

The one resembling Albedo is the first to speak "Justina, I have ordered the preparation our mutually agreed dishes as we negotiated. Why have you have provided me with cake instead of a tart like we agreed?"

The heir birthed by Shalltear, Justina Bloodfallen, looks confident when she answers with a clear sense of sarcasm "I felt it proper to feed my "dearest" sister the finest dessert in my empire. Or, would you rather I gave you anything below my best, Flamel?"

Albedo's child, the heir Flamel, looks a bit intrigued by this decision. The two don't say anymore as they begin to eat their meals. But upon taking a bit of her steak, Flamel smirks slightly. After eating her soup, Justina looks a little annoyed, but the deserts is where things get interesting. Flamel eats her cake and looks unimpressed. But when she takes a bite of her tart, Justina growls under her breath with clear anger, and this is heard by Flamel, who smirks.

Upon finishing their meals, Flamel states while wiping her lips "The best, you say. Well, I find that hard to believe considering you think feeding me meat and milk from a sick cow is appropriate." Her eyes glow yellow with anger while saying this.

Justina smiles and simply replies "Not appropriate? I thought you were a sick cow with your pale skin and black hair. You know the saying, you are what you eat, after all."

Flamel's head seems to nearly pop a vein "Oh, and a bloodsucking lamprey like you calls me a sick cow!?"

Justina laughs snottily and remarks "At least lampreys don't smack flies from their asses, and they have slim figures; like yours truly." She shakes her figure a little as means of mocking.

Flamel slams her hands into the table and knocks over her bottle of wine "Do you think I'll take that insult sitting down!?" She declares as the red liquid spills onto the ground. The two sisters throw their chairs away as they both give off a purple aura and look like they're ready for a fight.

However, a pair of voices both shout "That's enough, Flamel/Justina!" then the two look over by the throne and see their mothers standing next to each other, but they translucent like holograms. Albedo looks the same as she did 300 years ago, as does Shalltear.

Shalltear speaks sternly to the girls "Do not forget the oath you both swore to."

Albedo approaches the table and reprimands Flamel "Spilling a drink in the throne room. Do you think your father would like you defiling his glorious chamber?"

Albedo looks at the two girls and tells them both "Now, the two of you will apologize to your father for this outburst, this instant."

The two girls both look embarrassed and nod and their father, still invisible, watches and is a little humored as he chuckles a little " _So, they_ _bicker like sisters after all."_ He thinks.

He decides to follow the girls as they both teleport to a different room, and Ainz has a good idea where it is. His hunch correct, the girls make their way to the mausoleum. They both have access to this room thanks to Albedo and walk down the dimly lit hallway and pass by the other members of Ainz's guild and the supreme beings who they were taught are legend. They gaze at them while passing until they come across a door, a new feature to the area. Ainz doesn't recognize the door as he doesn't remember it being here. But the two girls open the door quickly.

Ainz gets a good look at this new room, which is just a giant room with only one single thing in it, a massive statue of himself that illuminates the room. The statue is made of gold with the most beautiful giant cloak made of the finest silk with two giant rubies acting as his glowing red eyes. His statue is massive and dwarfs the others. He is rather stunned by its beauty and happy the guardians made such a monument to him.

Both girls approach the statue and kneel to it with them both saying "Forgive us father, for we have both committed sins in your beloved home."

Flamel first confesses "I, your loyal daughter Flamel, have committed the sin of defiling the throne room by being careless. I apologize and promise to not make the same mistake."

Then Justina confesses "I, your equally loyal daughter Justina Bloodfallen, have committed the sin of nearly instigating a fight within your sacred tomb. I apologize and promise to never commit this sin again."

Ainz, watching in secret, can't help but think " _Jeez, these two are so formal about that stuff. If they just said sorry, I'd forgive them. Besides, they're just bickering, it's not like they tried to kill each other or the others."_

After the two girls finish, they return to the hallway but stop as Justina stops to gaze at the statue of  
Peroroncino, her mother's creator. Flamel gazes with her despite having no true connection to him.

Ashamed of herself, Justina apologizes "Flamel, I'm truly sorry for that meal. I didn't intend to feed you bad food. I was just jealous that the meal you gave me was perfect, and I didn't want to admit it."

Flamel puts her hand to her sister's shoulder and asks "Just tell me what's happening. We're sisters; you can come to me if something is happening."

Swallowing her pride, Justina admits "The soil has been degrading in my empire. My people haven't been able to grow fruits without aid from Aura and Mare, and the livestock have been getting sicker by the day, and I don't know why."

Her sister's plight known, Flamel offers her "Then we'll negotiate aid for your empire. I won't do it for free, but I'll consider your troubles during our talk." The black haired empress backs up, holds out her hand, and her sister smiles as they shake hands.

Justina giggles a little and reminisces "This is a lot like that time we conquered the Re-Estize kingdom over 200 years ago. We had to negotiate then as well. Remember that, Flamel?"

Reminded of a previous conquest, Flamel laughs a little "Oh yeah, we did do that didn't we. Yes, and I remember that princess who sold out her own brothers just so we'd spare her and her..., what was it again, her puppy? Her descendants have made wonderful workers in my empire."

The two sisters share a hardy laugh at remembering their first real battle, and then they proceed to exit the mausoleum and begin negotiations for Justina's agricultural problem. Ainz, hearing of their conquest, thinks about the Re-Estize Kingdom and the fact that his daughters conquered it. But he wonders to what extent in terms of casualties and destruction.

Though it has been some time, in this world's perspective, Ainz decides to dawn his Momon disguise to personally investigate both empires. He decides to leave at once as it may be riskier to stay and be detected. He trusts Demiurge to speak to the others about his return.

A little later, the entirety of the tomb is present as negations in the amphitheatre as the two empresses have come to an agreement. The two make their announcements together "In the name of Ainz Ooal Gown, we, the empresses of the two great empires, have made our decisions in our negotiations."

The battle maids are commanded to step forward, with red badges are Lupusregina Beta, Solution Epsilon, and Entoma Vasilissa Zeta while Yuri Alpha, CZ2128 Delta, and Narberal Gamma are wearing black badges.

Justina announces to the maids "Solution Epsilon and Entoma Vasilissa Zeta, the two of you will fall under my sister's command until further notice."

Solution and Entoma bow as their badges change color while Flamel announces "In exchange, Sebas Tian, you will follow Justina's directives and will lead a small army of my best cultivators and casters to aid in the purification of the Crimson Empire's soil."

Sebas bows to his empress's order. The negotiations are pretty standard from here, but it ends with all present standing before the empresses as they raise chalices as flamel pours drinks full of purple wine and they announce "For the glory of Nazarick!" And then the crowds roar with cheers and they all drink along with the sisters. Once the drink is finished, the two sides immediately leave to go to their respective empires.

Since the plight of Justina sounds a little direr, Ainz makes her Empire his first priority to visit, and he dawns his guise to visit the Crimson Empire. He has an idea of where to find it since the Kingdom of Re-Estize kingom was conquered and most likely divided. But he'll need a guide to find it. For now, he'll simply be the adventurer Momon IV as an alias. Now's the time when he'll make a move on discovering more about this changed world and his daughter with Shalltear.

However…Justina arrives at her throne room, a room decorated in banners like the one she had at her meeting with her sister. Here she removes her crimson armor and now wears a slimmer outfit consisting of a black evening dress top with a deep purple accent around the chest area and arms, a skirt resembling four bird wings around her waist that also exposes her right thigh, and a pair of armored boot resembling bird talons.

In her throne room, a black knight garbed in armor like a demon hiding in the shadows, sits next to a throne of brilliant red and the room itself has a stream of crimson blood flowing around the room like a moat. Justina proceeds to sit upon her throne in an elegant manner and takes in the scent of her moat.

The black knight bows and speaks with a clear female voice "Milady, how was your negotiations?"

Justina summons a chalice and uses her magic to fill it with blood from her stream while answering "It went rather well. I managed to get aid from the Philosophers Empire for our agricultural problem. The empress was most generous."

The knight bows and says "What a relief. But what I am to expect from our beloved em….Oh." The knight stops suddenly.

Confused, Justina asks "What?" The black knight pulls out a mirror, holds it to Justina's face, and then her head feels like it's going to pop "That…that little BIIIIIITTTTCH!" Her face is revealed to have black spots all over it.

In her own thrown room, Flamel shakes a small bottle in front of her face while laughing and a very smug smile "As if I'd let that "cow" comment slide. OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.3 The Crimson Empress, Justina Bloodfallen

A couple of days have passed since the negotiations, and Justina's face has cleared of the black spots. Currently, Justina is in the company of her mother. Shalltear has a time each day to enjoy a chat with her daughter. Usually over tea and snacks in a room that overlooks the empire. Looking out the window, Justina happily watches as Aura is training some new dragons for her armed forces. Aura's appearance hasn't changed much, but she has grown a few inches and has modified her clothes accordingly, same goes for Mare.

A bat flutters into the room next to Shalltear and she looks at it "Thank you for telling me." She says to the bat as it disappears. She gets her daughter's attention and informs her "It looks like another group of assassins have come for you. Shall I deal with them, Justina?" Shalltear begins to file her nails to both groom herself and prepare.

Justina faces her mother and answers "No, I think I'll deal with them, personally. They were cowardly enough to use the back entrance and even more tactless to try to drug us. I think a nightmare is what they deserve, so I'll give it to them." She holds up her cup and Shalltear smirks at its stupidity. Justina finishes her drink and then proceeds to leave for her throne while ordering her servants to back off.

The group of assassins is actually a small group of warriors from the Slane Theocracy sent to assassinate Justina, a common occurrence and Flamel experiences the same from time to time. Shalltear looks at a nearby servant and orders her "Look for the traitor, who added this junk to our tea, and bring her to me."

Justina passes the throne room where her black knight stands guard. The black knight watches as the empress equips herself with several rings, a necklace, a few hairpins, bracelets, and a belt of varying colors and gems. Seeing her getting prepared for the intruders, the black knight asks "Wouldn't you rather have me take them? I feel like you're wasting your valuable time, Lady Justina."

Justina looks at her knight and replies "No, I've taking a liking to a young lady in their group. I plan on making her one of us."

The black knight looks to the side "Just like me…" she says to herself.

Justina sits in her throne and orders her knight to leave because the intruders are almost here. Without any further word, the black knight leaves the throne room. Justina sits and then closes her eyes and looks like she's sleeping. The intruders enter the room, all but one where armor giving the impression of angels.

There are six in total, two men and four women. The sixth, the one not wearing armor, is a priestess with brown hair like that of sweet chocolate, and Justina can smell the perfume from the priestess and smiles a little.

The priestess speaks up "Guys, this isn't right. I thought we were here to overthrow the empress by using honorable tactics. Not to drug and slit her throat while she can't even fight back."

One of the warriors rebukes "Not this garbage again. We were picked to handle this tyrant because they knew knew we'd handle it. All YOU have to do is heal and support us. Your role isn't to kill, just support."

Another assures her "Yeah, so don't feel too bad about this. She's an evil oppressor to begin with. Using these underhanded methods is just going to make the lives of everyone easier."

The priestess nods a little and the other five hold out their weapons. Another warrior states "I can't believe we're going to end over 200 years of fear with this one attack." She says while charging at the seemingly asleep Justina with a spear that she plunges towards the empress. However, the spear head somehow reverses on the warrior and her head is run through by her own weapon as her blood spills all over the area and even some lands on Justina's cheek.

One warrior screams "She's supposed to be drugged…(Justina's red eyes open and glow with power) she's waking up!"

Justina stands and a small vortex is shown around her body "A simple trick, but one I wanted to practice." She used a very easy magical portal so small with the entrance being where the spear entered, and the exit being in front of the warrior's head.

The other warriors try to scramble, but Justina simply jumps in the way of their exit and has a smile on her face while licks the spattered blood off her cheek "Hmm….she needed more sugar in her diet."

The warriors quickly try to get their footing back and pull their silver weapons "Quick, cast a speed enhac…." One warrior tries to say before he's grabbed swiftly by Justina, who pulls off his helmet and plunges her fingers into his head as his body quickly shrivels up and the veins in her hand bulge. She pulls out her fingers, which are now coated in the warrior's blood and smiles while the blood is soaked into her skin.

One warrior drops her weapon "She can drink blood with her fingers? What kind of vampire is she!?" this warrior manages to flee through another door that she barely sees. Justina ignores this and looks at the remaining three intruders.

The priestess looks determined and glows while she casts multiple buffing spells on her two remaining comrades, who both try to use martial artes which causes their swords to glow with bright lights and they appear to connect with something but the they simply find their swords embedded into the floor, and that they feel like their hands between each other are gripped to something tightly.

"You can let me go." One says in a slight desperation since Justina's body isn't anywhere.

"I'm not doing anything. You let ME go." She replies until they both raises their arms and see something horrifying, their hands have been fused together and they can't separate as they become fearful when they see Justina approach them in the shadow.

The priestess can only watch in horror as the crimson empress plunges her index finger into the forehead of one of the warriors, piercing her helmet, and then, without seeing it, her body along with her ally is sucked dry of all their blood and their bodies become like empty sausage casings. Horrified by her comrades being slaughtered so easily, the priestess looks at the empress and appears a little more angry than afraid "You're a monster." She says.

Justina looks at her index finger and licks it "Oh, am I now?" she replies. Justina approaches the priestess and asks "If I'm such a monster, then why was it YOUR people that sent you to the slaughter?"

The priestess rebukes "You know nothing! I'm a holy priestess sent to…." Her words cut off by Justina getting very close to her with a dark intention.

"They sent you to test my power. Just like all the rest." Justina says to the confusion of the priestess. Justina explains "The slane theocracy is actually jealous of me and the Philosophers Empire because we have superior power, agriculture, and people. In my empire, I have abolished slavery, all races are welcomed, and I've shown zero tolerance for lawbreaking of any sort. In light of this, my people obey me and work themselves to serve this nation. Whereas the YOUR people simply discriminate and do whatever they please as long as it's for their gods." Then Justina looks at the priestess and tells her "I can smell the elf blood in you."

The priestess looks at the ground sadly and then begins crying because apparently Justina's recognition of her heritage has caused some painful memories to come back.

However, the Crimson Empress then sweetly says "But I could tell that you were different from those five pigs that intruded in my sacred chambers. I can see the beauty of your character in mind and body. I can tell that you're worth far more than they could have ever seen." The priestess looks at the empress with slight astonishment and a blush, Justina then blushes herself and asks "Would you like to become one my Vampire Brides?" She then takes a chalice, places it in front of the priestess, slits her wrist with her nail, and lets her blood flow into it. After a moment, Justina says "Drink every drop, and I promise that you'll only know happiness for as long as you exist."

The priestess hesitates for a moment, but then looks at the empress and thinks to herself " _She's…a force of nature…so glorious, so powerful…so wise…and so beautiful. I can't believe my eyes, its like…looking at her gives me hope."_ Then, the holy maiden drinks from the cup.

While the maiden drinks, much to Justina's pleasure, Aura enters the room with her hands casually behind her head "Hey, Lady Justina, I think one got away." She says to her empress.

Justina doesn't look at Aura and reminds her "Yes, but that unfortunate soul made a fatal error."

Aura, confused for a moment, looks at the alternate path, the one the last intruder used, and smiles "Oh yeah, that place. I keep forgetting that you had the nursery built near your throne room."

Justina sighs a little around her friend "What am I to do? The vampires I rule have a strange habit of breeding behind my back."

The two share a slight laugh but then Justina asks "Oh yes, Aura, would you please ask some of the maids to prepare for a cleaning job in the nursery it'll probably need one soon."

Aura simply nods and walks away with zeal in her face. Happy as always to see Aura, Justina returns to the priestess, who has finished drinking the blood from the chalice and now her skin has become pale and her eyes now glow red and are black. She looks at herself with a smile and her new empress commands "Now then, I'll have you go to my chambers, and I'll see you tonight." As the new vampire bride walks past the throne like she already knows where the chamber is.

The last intruder is running down a dimly lit corridor and enters a door to a dark room. She breathes heavily and her heart is beating so rapidly she can almost hear it. She sits down on the floor and removes her helmet "I can't believe how powerful she actually is. I have to get back and warn the others." She says through her panic.

She then hears a childish voice asking "Is it time for lunch?" and then she looks and sees a small child in front of her holding a teddy bear. Because of the room, she believes the child to be a prisoner.

Slightly relieved, the warrior kneels down to tell the child "Yes, I'll help you get out of here and then…" she gasps when she looks at the child's glowing red eyes and then panics when she sees a bunch of red eyes begin to glow in the room. She turns to the door and tries to open it "It won't open!" she screams and she turns to see a bunch of child vampires looking at her with their mouths opened.

Outside the door, Mare is the one who sealed the door with magic, but he rather offhandedly mentions "I hope I don't get in trouble if they spoil their meal." He then walks off to inform the cooks of this little mid-afternoon snack.

In Ainz's point, he has arrived in a forest outside the tomb and has already dawned his armor as Momon, but has changed the color to be a dark green with silver trim in the event that he could be recognized.

The great ruler of the tomb then makes his journey by going to the place where his conquest began, Carne Village, but things are a bit different. The once small and otherwise defenseless village has fallen under the rule of Justina as evident by a statue of herself near another statue of Ainz and the village has been transformed into a small city with fortified housing, a sizable stone wall, and many crops full of flourishing crops. The newly crafted town, now named "Carne City" has apparently grown exponentially over the centuries, much to Ainz's delight.

"That girl must have really done fine job guiding her people here. It does me proud, I must admit." Ainz looks and sees something that may challenge this notion, a vampire in red armor in the town who appears to be arguing with a woman wearing very fine clothing, most likely a high ranking official.

"We're working as fast as we can, but these vegetables need time to grow." The woman states to the vampire.

The vampire looks mad as he replies "Lady Justina is losing her patience with this town. She has been gracious enough to give you an important task, and you're doing nothing but disappointing her."

The woman waves her arm and explains "We're a small town, we can't sustain the agriculture of the entire Crimson Empire alone, and exporting labor and wares hurts our economy."

The vampire turns and gives her a warning "Do not cross the empress. I will return in three weeks, and I'd better hear of increased product output." And then he warps away causing the woman to kick a nearby well out of frustration.

Upon getting closer, Ainz does see a familiar face in the woman. She sees him approaching and adjusts herself a little to be a little more cheery and happily greets him "Welcome to our quant little town, sir adventurer. I'm the mayor of this fine little place, Mayor Bareare." When getting closer, Ainz does indeed recognize her as someone descended from Enri Emmot as the mayor has her face but her hair is quite different as its long but tied into a single spiral on the back of her head and a bang covers part of her face and her hair is blond. She is most likely the great-granddaughter of Enri and Nfirea.

Mayor Bareare sees the awkward situation asks "Did you see that?" and Ainz nods which causes her to become bummed out.

Being considerate in this situation, he asks "What was that? Were you being extorted, perhaps?"

The mayor sighs and answers "No, it's just that our town has been facing a little bit of trouble lately, that's all. But it's nothing an adventurer needs to worry about."

Not wanting to stir anything up, (Ainz will now be referred now as Momon) Momon simply says "Very well then, but I am an adventurer, so I'm willing to take any job as long as I can be paid. If my help is needed, I'll be in town for a little while."

The mayor smiles and tells him "If its work you're looking for, we have a guild in town with some jobs ready to be go." Momon leaves the mayor after she tells him about the work ready to be accepted and decides that taking a job may be the easiest way of finding the empire's capital.

However, while exploring the town, Momon sees a small group of young adults dressed as farmers carrying a young man with an arrow sticking from his back, and he walks over to investigate. The young adults are tugging at the arrow but it's in there good.

Momon tells them "Don't pull out the arrow yet. It'll only cause the bleeding to worsen." He makes his way to help out the young townsfolk and notices that the arrow sticking out of their friend looks like it was crafted for a soldier's bow. After inspecting the arrow, he asks "Where were you when he was struck?"

One of the young adults informs Momon that they were traveling back from the capital when they were assaulted by bandits who stole their supplies. After sharing their info, he gives them a potion to help their friend recover. Seeing something of interest, Momon decides to investigate it. He has a feeling that history is going repeat itself very soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5 The Never Ending Trait

In the Great Tomb of Nazarick, the sole guardian who knows of Ainz's return has been experiencing crippling anxiety. Demiurge didn't admit this, but he, along with the others, was also deeply hurt and lost with the disappearance of his ruler. Even now it feels like a dream to him again.

While in his private chambers, Demiurge grips his hand to a fist and clenches his teeth with anger "Why did I allow him to leave like that? He could possibly leave us again, or even be in danger. Curse my excitement and anxieties." He berates himself for simply allowing Ainz to leave without so much as an attendant. He still follows his order since he has informed none of the servants currently within the tomb and the maid has been sworn to silence.

Demiurge is the only guardian, besides Garguntua and Aureole Omega, who hasn't left the tomb to serve the heirs. His reasoning being that he would oversee the tomb in Ainz's absence. Albedo volunteered to stay as well, but was convinced to guide Flamel and keep her in check in her nation seeing as she is Flamel's only real family. Of course, Demiurge is still loyal to the heirs but someone had to stay. He is of course with the maids, his personal bodyguards except for Wrath and Envy, the latter of which was gifted to Flamel and the former to Justina as a way of showing his devotion to them.

He makes his way to throne room once more and now it is how it always appears as the table has been removed from when the two heirs had their little meal and the wine stain has been completely clean. This is because Éclair Eclier Eicler has overseen the cleaning of throne room…and he's still here.

He's applying all sorts of cleaning products on Ainz's throne "Clean it, polish it, and clean it once more. None dare to be so thorough in cleaning this most glorious throne!" He declares while wiping it down with a very clean rag.

Demiurge watches the butler clean and notices that he's dangerously close to sitting on the throne "Surely you're not even having a shred of thought to sit on that throne, are you?" he asks with a menacing aura only worsened by a devilish smile.

Éclair immediately catches himself "No, of course not, Demiurge. I am just…being so thorough in cleaning Lord Ainz's throne." He defends himself.

Normally, Demiurge treats this like nothing as Éclair has never actually sat in the throne and would be ignored, but with his new knowledge, Demiurge must ensure that the throne is ready for its true ruler once more.

Feeling the need to unwind a little, Demiurge makes his way to the bar. A regular to Sous-chef, Demiurge makes a composed sit on a chair and his drink is brought to him immediately by the NPC. Being polite, Demiurge thanks the Myconid for his speedy service. While he can't get drunk since he's resistant to poison, the drink still relaxes him a little.

It doesn't take long for Sous-chef to notice Demiurge's anxiety due to the look in his face and the unease in his jeweled eyes "This place is meant for ease and forgetting sorrows. But you seem especially upset for a person of such dignity." Sous-Chef comments to his patron.

Demiurge, not wanting to insult Sous-chef's courtesy, simply nods and responds "Yes, I won't deny it. I've simply been having thoughts of Lord Ainz returning to us, and I suppose those dreary ideas are getting to me."

While wiping a glass, Sous-chef reflects on the past "Yes, I have also wished for his return. His two heirs have been quite bothersome. Of course, I still pledge loyalty to them."

Without raising his voice or being rude, Demiurge criticizes the myconid's words "Do not blame the girls for this. It's really our fault to begin with. If only we'd had been cautious that day, then maybe Shalltear and Albedo could have worked something out."

Sous-Chef pours another drink for his regular and adds "Yes, it is wrong to blame the child when it is clearly the fault of the parent. If Lord Ainz were still here, those two most likely would have been the most proper heirs in the entire world for the throne."

Finally wanting to end his troubles with his own assurance, Demiurge simply states "But as the way things are, we must tend to our duties as if he was still here with us, whether it's bring us joy or frustration."

Sous-Chef nods in agreement and continues to serve the guardian.

Oustide of area of the former village, Momon travels by foot to find whoever attacked those people and stole their supplies, but what the supplies were is a mystery since they didn't say. But the intrigue is mild but worth looking into.

But in spite of his plan, his determination, and his clear motivation, the ruler of the tomb has a weight on his mind, and this is more evident by his actions thus far. Why doesn't he just make his presence known and why doesn't he simply assume control immediately, it's simple, he can't escape guilty thoughts of Alebdo and Shalltear raising their children without him. They may have had the other guardians, who he's sure that they were loving to them, but no replacement for a father's devotion and love.

But this stirs memories within Ainz from when he was just Suzuki Satoru. Thinking of Albedo and Shalltear makes him reflect on his own mother and how she worked herself to death and him witnessing it. Given how devoted Albedo is, he imagines she'd do the same for Flamel, trying with all heart to make her daughter smile, or even Shalltear doing all she can to prevent Justina from ever doing anything to earn the distrust of the other residents of the tomb.

" _I guess I can't dwell on it, but the idea meeting them, actually meeting them, really makes me nervous. I didn't have any real family left, but now…two daughters. I guess it's better than being back home where I'd have pay a ton of child-support…but I'd deserve it in this case."_ He thinks to himself.

Before long, a bright light briefly obscures his vision "What!?" he says as the sudden brightness briefly confuses him. He looks around for a moment, and then a small group of people dressed in heavenly armor appears inside this light; there are about thirty of them.

One person approaches and states "You have crossed paths with the new order of the sunlight scripture!" he states while holding a torn flag with a sun symbol on it. He brandishes a sword stained with blood.

Momon wonders what these people are doing because the real Sunlight Scripture was dissolved so long ago. He looks at the bloodstained sword and it appears quite old.

The warrior brandishing the sword orders "Adventurer, state your business and then we will take whatever items you have on you!"

It is odd to Momon that he has encountered these people because they seem more like bandits and thieves than knights or a serious group of the Slane Theocracy.

"I see, so you use this little barrier to entrap travelers, extort them, and then attack them. Do none of you have any shame?" Momon asks the group

The leader raises his sword and declares "All who aid the Crimson Empire or the Philosopher's Empire are enemies of the gods, and therefore sentenced to death. Because of this barrier, none can hear, see, nor sense us. Your death, much like yourself, will go unnoticed and none will ever locate your corpse. A fitting fate for a soulless beast."

A little intrigued Momon asks "None can sense us in here?"

The leader answers "Yes, this absolute barrier is meant to hide all so that we can remain hidden and plot our attack on the Crimson Empress…" He almost finishes explaining when he hears a faint noise from the armored warrior.

"Hehehehe…." Momon laughs a bit louder "HAHAHAHAHA!" his laugh becomes hardy and amused when he says "I can't believe the ONE thing that has increased in my absence, the one singular thing that remains constant, happens to be stupidity, and OH what stupidity have I seen this day."

The leader raises his sword and charges in while rebuking "The only stupidity is coming from you!"

Momon undoes his armor and reveals his true form to the clueless bunch and one immediately shouts "He's an elder lich!?" as the leader stops in place at the sight of the true form of the great ruler.

"My plan was to remain hidden for a time, but when you foolishly isolated us, I saw no reason to restrain myself. After all, I cannot allow the empresses to have such foolish enemies, can I?" he explains with his staff in hand.

The leader looks a little nervous, but he rekindles the spirit of his peers by reminding them, while holding the bloody sword "Don't forget, this sword is stained with the blood of the Crimson Empress herself, nearly three hundred years ago."

Upon hearing this, Ainz realizes something important about that sword "So, that sword was used harm Justina. But if that's correct, then she must have been very young when that happened. It's sickening …too sickening to allow that sword to exist."

The inspired group of warriors charges at the Elder Lich while Ainz decides to do away with this lot and disgusting relic.

Ainz simply says "Well, since you've entrapped us in a sphere of heavenly light, then how about I attack with a spell of hell itself." He lifts his hand and points his finger at the leader and simply says "Hellflame." As a small fire shoots at the leader who looks like he's ready to simply deflect it but as it hits the leader's sword, which he uses to try to deflect the fire, it immediately erupts into a large dark inferno that begins to engulf the leader as he screams in agony and is completely incinerated by the fires and the sword is consumed as well leaving nothing behind.

The other warriors become afraid, but Ainz simply asks "What's the matter? I thought you all were going to make me suffer an unnoticeable death." The rest cower at seeing the one true overlord's power but he shows no mercy "You all attacked me first, so you only have yourselves to blame. Perhaps, in the next life, you'll all be born wiser and count on a simple cloak to achieve victory." He holds out his hand and the sounds of screaming echo, but none outside the sphere can hear the intensity of Ainz's magic, but he's careful as not to destroy it since he easily could.

The barrier soon fades and Ainz immediately dons his Momon guise again as the bodies of the warriors are nowhere to be found. He suspects there may be more groups like this one, but clearly this may have been a more important team since they had a symbol, and one that he finds revolting.

He makes his way back to the former village to report his findings to the mayor since she'll most likely want to know and it could benefit to make her ally or at least get on friendly terms with her. His time becoming more devoted to getting to the capital, he's going to have make his way eventually.

In the capital, however, Aura and Mare are enjoying themselves after a rough day in the fields with Aura having a burger with beef imported from Flamel's Empire. They generally lounge on the roof of Justina's palace these days since they are needed a lot. Aura is exhausted because she's trying to figure out the problem. Mare can't figure out much himself even though he is skilled in magic and Aura is a great tamer

"Man, I just can't figure out any of what's going here. No matter what I do, those farm animals aren't getting any better." She complains to her brother while taking a big bite.

Mare eats his own snack while saying "Well maybe because you're so focused on training animals for fighting. Maybe livestock isn't forte."

Aura feels a little insulted and argues "Come on, I can tame all sorts of giant beasts. So taking care of cows, pigs, and chickens should be easy."

Before Mare can say anything to his sister, Sebas appears and explains "Because we're not talking about a simple cold or infection. We're talking about a disease." Sebas shows up with a piece of paper in his hand, a report from the troops he was assigned. His role is mostly observing and leading since he doesn't have any real skill in what's needed.

His report isn't complete, but he has an idea of what's happening to the livestock and crops a little. He's here to report to Justina on his findings.

Little do they know, the Empress is about to intrude on them as she stands before the door, but then Aura says "It's days like this that makes me wish Lord Ainz were here again. He'd figure it out really fast."

Mare buts in to his sister by reminding her "But Lady Justina is trying her best. She's just not as experienced as he was."

Sebas agrees but also adds "Indeed, but she lacked his guidance growing up. They both did, and we didn't do our jobs properly since we've divided like we have."

The elf twins feel a little remorse but then Mare asks Sebas "By the way, what's it like working for Lady Flamel. I've never served her directly, and I'm curious."

Sebas looks to the sky and thinks for a moment. His answer is something that Justina eagerly listens for but what she hears is this from Sebas "Lady Flamel is very efficient in her endeavors, and she's quite the smart empress. Though, if I'm being honest, I say she and Lady Justina simply aren't the rulers Lord Ainz was. They lack so much of his confidence and his presence. But at least they try to honor him."

Justina backs away from the door and returns to downstairs where she has comforts but has to keep her head leveled. She goes back to her throne room, where her black knight waits.

Upon seeing her knight once more, Justina looks at her and immediately asks "Tell me, do you think I'm a good ruler?"

The knight is a little thrown off by the sudden question "Wait, what are you asking me?" she responds, and Justina simply waves it off. Interpreting it differently, the black knight thinks she's asking of loyalty "If you're asking me if I'm loyal to you, don't worry. The Re-estize kingdom is long gone. My loyalty is completely with you, Lady Justina." The black kneels while brandishing a black sword, specifically Kilineiram.

Justina smiles and replies "That's not what I asked, but thank you anyway." Her smile turns to a frown when the vampire who was talking with the mayor appears.

He tells her what's happening "Milady, that mayor isn't delivering on her assigned supplies. The herbs and vegetables are growing slimmer by the day. This cannot continue. You should allow us to force them to work harder."

Justina snaps "NO! My father promised them prosperity and wanted friendly terms with them, and it's going to stay that way. Besides, it's a tall order to begin with."

Seeing her stress, the black knight tells the vampire "How about you leave the Empress alone or I'll have you reassigned." She threatens as the leader of the vampire army.

The vampire looks uneasy but leaves the two in peace. Thoughts of doubt of being a ruler cloud Justina's mind as she sits in her throne with her face to the ground. But her salvation is on its way as her father is approaching at this point and his mind is made about meeting her. Helping the town and aiding the villagers supply route has led to him getting a ride to the capital on a supply cart as a bodyguard for the carrier after he informed the mayor the possible extra groups being around. But on thinking of it, Ainz wonders if this reformed Sunlight Scripture is actually with the Slane Theocracy or just a small insurgence. But either way, he won't allow anyone to harm his daughter's empire because it's part of his kingdom as far as he's concerned.

But a certain masked figure watches from afar, and she recognizes the armored warrior. "It can't be…" she says to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6 The Overlord's Reign

Justina sits in her throne in her capital as she begins to drift asleep. She remembers words over the centuries of how great her father was and his absolute rule over the tomb, and how it was divided after he left.

"Are me and Flamel THAT inferior to father?" She says to herself in complete doubt.

Not long after, an ominous aura appears near the door and so the Crimson Empress smiles a little and adds a little positivity to her day "Maybe a little curb stomping will ease my tension."

To her absolute shock, the door suddenly opens without anyone having to touch it and Justina gets a little excited to have a stronger opponent, even only slightly. But what catches her is that presence is getting stronger as it approaches. This presence is a very strong one and Justina feels a little nervous. She then equips new crimson armor that has round shoulders, no cape, and a new purple cloth around her waist with the symbol of a bat. She also reveals her weapon, a long sword that has a round edge but a very sharp tip, an oversized estoc with a hilt shaped like a bat with its wings spread and its mouth opened giving the blade the look of a tongue. Justina prepares herself for the intruder, but then…

"Oh, you wish to challenge me? If so, then I welcome it. It would be...interesting." A very commanding voice states but has a familiar essence to Justina, who becomes shaken.

Justina can see a figure getting closer to the throne room and when she gets a look at who it is, she becomes terrified. She sees her father approaching the throne and she immediately drops her sword and falls to her knees and bows.

"Father, I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was you." Justina says with a mix of both fear and distress.

Her father, Ainz Ooal Gown, makes his presence known as he is being followed by the guardians, who have unusually disappointed looks on their faces; even Cocytus has a disappointed vibe.

"Disgraceful, she cowers in her father's presence so easily." Cocytus says in calm tone.

Even her own mother appears displeased "Surely she can't be this cowardly from just being in her father's presence. Show more pride, Justina."

Justina doesn't change her position and just continues to bow to her father.

Her father, on the other hand, approaches her with his own disappointment "What's the matter the, Justina? This is the first time you've gazed upon me, and this is your response?" he asks.

Justina clenches the ground "No, I didn't want you to think that I don't respect you."

Ainz continues his questioning "Do you think that whimpering in my presence is respecting me? No, this is a shameful display of cowardice."

Still cowering, Justina pleads "Father, I just want to please you. I am your loyal daughter."

Ainz sits on Justina's throne and rebukes "No, you are a failure of a ruler, and I am very displeased with your flimsy throne." Ainz raises his hand "It is regrettable, but I'll have to punish you accordingly, and I'll name Flamel my successor." His hand begins to radiate power.

Justina looks as the other guardians do nothing and her father appears to be readying a powerful spell that causes her to close her eyes "NO!" she screams at the top of her lungs and then suddenly awakes to find herself in a massive bed. She takes a breath and looks around, it is just her room, and then lays back down.

She sleeps naked in the constant company of four (Three until not long ago) vampire brides of her creation. Among them are some of the most beautiful women in any nation of the world. Her personal bodyguards as well as her concubines, these four are very strong. The four immediately go to their empress's side to check on her.

"Are you alright, Milady?" One with long blonde hair asks.

"No, I'm fine." Justina replies as she stands up to look outside her window. She gazes from the behind the curtains to her chamber, which has a fortified barrier around it, and she can see some people walking in the streets despite being the dead of night. Clearly, she has some work to do tomorrow.

Elsewhere, Momon is still riding in the back of supply cart and tries to make it seem like it is just the driver and an assistant, who offers him some water, but he declines. The assistant, an energetic young lady, expresses her gratitude to the adventurer "Thank you so much for protecting this cart. The capital really needs the medicine and having you here makes it so reassuring."

Momon waves it off "Think nothing of it. I'm still being paid for this job, so it benefits me as well. But, if you'd tell me a bit more of the capital, I'd be grateful."

The young lady cheerfully explains while the armored adventurer listens "Oh, of course, I'd love to tell you. Firstly, and this is important, the capital is named Garudas. Don't get that wrong around the Crimson Knights. This next, and this is super important, is that Lady Justina, our Empress, is a powerful vampire."

This is a little surprising to Momon, who had kept his race a secret from his human worshippers for the most part when he began. But figures this is probably due to Justina's pride, a trait she most certainly inherited from her mother.

Furthering his curiosity, Momon swiftly asks "The empress is a vampire, you say. Does this not scare any of her people?"

The cheerful lady waves it off "Oh certainly not, at least not in my time. She provides for us, she saves us, and she's someone who just generally takes care of her people. The only catch, and I should have mentioned this earlier, is that we pay in taxes with our blood. Every month, Lady Justina asks that her citizens donate a portion of our blood to sustain herself. But she apparently keeps tabs on how much she takes and from who so she doesn't kill us."

Thinking on this, Momon rationalizes his thoughts thus far about situation.Continuing his observation, Momon rides with his clients down the way until he spots a city in the horizon, the famed Crimson Captial, Garudas. The time is near for him to meet Justina Bloodfallen, something he greatly awaits, but first, it's time to see what his daughter has built with his own eyes rather than the words of others.

 **Crimson Capital- Garudas**

In her own private room, Shalltear files her nails while awaiting for her daughter's return from checking on the people of the city. But this moment is a little different as Sebas is currently meeting with his ally from the Great Tomb to discuss a certain matter.

Sebas has rarely visited the Crimson Empire due to his obligations to Flamel as he has primarily server her these last centuries just as the Elf Twins have served Justina almost exclusively.

Concerning Sebas is how Justina treats her people as he asks his peer "Shalltear, how has Lady Justina's people fared after finding out that they serve a vampire? I can't imagine they immediately took a liking to that truth."

Shalltear simply smiles and answers "Oh, they didn't, but they've adapted. Humans are very easily persuaded you know. Considering that Justina provides them with food and jobs as well as other meaningless things. Personally, I'd rather she turn them into zombies or more faithful servants, but she persists in keeping them human."

Not surprising him, Sebas responds "That's hardly a surprise. Lord Ainz was able to communicate with other races, humans included, without talking down to them. In fact, Lady Flamel gets along famously with her human citizens."

Shalltear's expression turns a little sour and rebukes "That's because Albedo failed in teaching that girl how petty humans are."

Realizing that he brought up a bad memory, Sebas swiftly apologizes "Oh yes, I'm very sorry for stirring up that memory." Sebas stands and must get back to his duties during his stay in the capital to assist with whatever he can. But before he leaves, Sebas asks one last thing "Oh, and I neglected to ask, but is it true that a group of rebels are lurking in the city?"

Shalltear simply scoffs and answers "It's hardly worth talking about. Justina's vampire brides are more than capable of taking out a few rats." She finishes her nails as Sebas finally takes his leave.

 **?**

Outside the capital, a large tent is set up in a location near a mountainous terrain on the edge of a forest. In the tent, three young ladies sit around a table. One dressed as a shinobi slightly resembling Tia and Tina but with much shorter hair and wearing all navy blue with a blue rose tattoo on her leg and wearing a mask resembling a beast covering her jaw. The other has dark hair at about shoulder length wearing an ornate white body suit with a hydrangea motif around the waist and a mask resembling a butterfly covering her eyes. The third resembles the golden princess from a long time ago, Princess Renner but this young lady has rose-pink hair and blue eyes while wearing simple silver armor with a sword at her side. This is the current form of Blue Roses, except…

Evileye warps in as she is very much still alive. But now she has a new cloak, a dark blue with a red scarf as a tribute to her beloved Momon and his red cape and dark armor. She even wears a new mask that resembles his helmet. Physically, she remains the same. But now she is the leader of the team.

The girl resembling Renner tries to say hi, but Evileye simply walks by into a private portion of the tent and seals it with magic. She takes a seat on a bed that she uses and presses her face into a pillow "Oh, the memories are back!" she says to herself as she gets on her stomach and kicks while thinking of her crush from so long ago. Getting embarrassed, she tries to calm down but can't get over the similar armor.

Even though it is a stretch, she must confirm it. It could simply be similar armor and nothing more, but since Momon went away, he could have had children who had children of their own. So it could be a descendant of Momon, or even Momon himself since she never found out what he truly was. "If I don't find out for sure, I'll always be wondering, and it's been so long since I've felt this feeling." She says as she prepares to find the carriage to see if it is him or a descendant.

After a few more minutes of thinking of her beloved, Evileye returns to where her comrades are and apologizes for being a bit rude by not greeting them. After some formal things, she brings up what she wants to figure out "Anyway, I was looking into the supply carts being attacked and saw somebody I thought looked familiar. I need to figure it out, so I'll need Nikola (butterfly mask) to follow me, and you two will continue looking into the attacks on the carts. Many people need the medicine and goods they're carrying."

With the orders clear, the four split into pairs and go off to stop the attacks and find out the identity of the adventurer riding on one of them. Evileye and her partner make it a point to go to where the carriage that the adventurer was riding and learn the truth.

However….

 **Philospher's Empire**

Another woman that greatly resembles Renner but with brown hair and wearing a regal white dress similar to Albedo's with a platinum circlet approaches Albedo inside of Flamel's palace. This palace looks more like a temple than a castle with a massive white statue of Ainz serving as a centerpiece in front of Flamel's throne. Albedo is usually found here while tending to her duties. Albedo has become something of a religious figure to the people of this empire due to her beautiful appearance and being Flamel's mother.

The woman resembling Renner bows to Albedo and simply says "Great Mother Albedo, I have some news from our spy in Blue Roses that you may find interesting." She says this with a rather malicious smile as Albedo looks a little pleased.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7 Black Rose of the Empire

Crismon Throne Room

The black knight kneels before Shalltear and asks "You have orders for me, Lady Shalltear?"

Shalltear smiles approaches and steps on the knight's head and then demands "is that how you address the Empress' mother. I demand than more respect than that…whatever your name is."

The knight cringes and then corrects herself "Right, forgive me, Bloody Valkyrie Shalltear."

Shalltear thinks on it and then gives a more normal reaction "That's a start. But as for your actual question, I do have new orders for you from Justina. You will be meeting her outside the city, and then…" Shalltear happily tells the head of the knights her new orders.

Fields

Evileye and her partner in this assignment, the masked Nikola, are looking upon the carriage with the familiar warrior riding on it. Noticing the striking resemblance, save for the for the color, stirs up memories of her crush on Momon.

Seeing her comrade give off such a blush, even with her mask, the newer Blue Rose asks "Oh, having a little stir in those loins, Keeno?"

Feeling a bit embarrassed, Evileye lightly pushes her friend who chuckles a little at her embarrassment "Shut up, Nikola. Can I just have some closure on this and be done with it!?" she intensely asks.

Getting a little serious on it, the masked Nikola sincerely wants to know "And what if he is the same man? Wouldn't that make him a monster? Or, if it's just a descendant, then he probably won't know who you are."

Evileye moves her mask away from her face to show the concern in her face as she answers "I know it's foolish to do something over a man I knew centuries ago, but I've never met a man that has even been Momon's equal. I'd like to know the life he led since he left so long ago. Once I figure this out, I'll have a clear head, and we'll continue our work like normal."

Nikola pulls out a thin black sword with a rose motif along the handle and casually asks "So, you want me to go all out?"

Evileye puts her mask back on with a smile and tells her "If he's anything like THE champion of champions that I saw, then going all out might be too little for him. Just don't get killed, Nikola…but don't damage the cart or hurt the civilians."

Nikola nods and jumps into the air as she fades in a cloud of rose petals and a sweet scent. Evileye watches and observes. She'd go as well, but Nikola's skills are fit for this task and the both of them could possibly lead to the cart being destroyed.

Riding on the cart, Momon senses something coming as he commands "Stop the cart!" the driver wonders as a massive gale appears in front of the cart and nearly blows the horses pulling it as the jump in fear.

Momon jumps off the cart and approaches the gale and sees a figure in the winds as he proclaims "That's very bold of you to attack the cart alone and in such a base manner." He pulls out his swords as the figure approaches from out of her gale and carries her sword.

Not wasting any time, the warrior takes her sword and raises while announcing "Faerie Wind!" and a pink whirlwind with a flurry of rose petals surrounds Momon as he puts up his guard.

Being as powerful as he is, he doesn't feel a thing and notices "Hmm, so this a wind skill that is meant to inflict various ailments, a good spell, but not one that can really affect me." He jumps out of the whirlwind without so much as a scratch as he wipes the petals from his armor.

The masked warrior looks upon him and says "We thought you might be good, so I guess I'll have to raise the pressure." She raises her sword and glows blue "Aura of Rose" she says and then she the air within the vicinity turns to a pinkish color and she then announces "Floral Profusion!".

Intrigued, Momon asks "Is this some new form of magic?"

The warrior then brushes off the question as she casts another spell "Unseasonable Bloom!" This spell creates razor winds that strike Momon from various angles, but he manages to block it, but it does almost knock him away, just a tiny bit, however.

The next maneuver is the masked warrior jumping at Momon with her sword, but he blocks easily and then swings his second sword, but she dodges with ease as well. Momon then flicks his blocks sword and sends the masked woman skyward, but she descends on him with a swift strike, but this also fails with a simple guard.

The masked woman bounces away from the adventurer and stands away with a slight stare down despite not being able to see each other's eyes with Momon's helmet and her mask. Then the woman begins glowing with a green hue and it she seems to move unnaturally as her body moves back and forth leaving after images.

She holds her blade and a spiral of green wind violently swirls around the blade "Roar like the wind…" she moves extremely fast as she stabs at an insane speeds at gets by Momon's guard as she stabs his armor "Shining blade…" finally, he's pushed back as a giant blue rose forms behind him and then the masked woman shouts "Vertex Rose!" as the blue rose explodes with a burst of energy.

While it does damage Momon, very minimally, he still stands straight and tall. This seems to cause distress within the masked warrior who makes another attack but Momon counters easily and smacks off her mask and gets a look at her face, which shocks him. "Wait, are you…" he tries to say.

But the masked warrior senses something, puts her mask back on, and warps away in the wind and the power disappears. Momon looks a little confused but quickly understands that what he just saw must have meaning, but he must go back to his journey to the capital. However, he sees a massive red pillar coming from the distance near the mountains.

Looking a bit shocked, the young lady aboard the carriage looks worried and wonders "I hope that's not from the mines."

Momon looks at her and asks "Mines?"

The young lady explains "The mines are incredibly important to the Empress. She gets a powerful metal for weapons and armor from them."

Momon wonders about what this mine is truly worth given the access to the weapons, items, and money from the Tomb. But he has an obligation to complete his task for the cart.

However, the young lady tells him "They could use your help. We're not far off from the capital, and we'll tell the guild you completed this task. I'll even throw in extra."

Momon turns to the driver and the young lady and nods "Very well, I'll take it on the job. But do get back to the Capital safely." He says and begins to run off. Things are starting to heat up.

Carriage

Justina sits in her carriage with only one other person in it, her Black Knight. The knight sits across from her empress with the only real sound of her sighing. The knight looks upon the Crimson Empress and asks "Lady Justina, are you sure this is necessary?"

Justina opens up a bottle of crimson liquid and begins drinking it. She then senses the Black Knight staring at the bottle and then responds "I hardly doubt the necessity of this venture. Especially since I can tell you're hungry."

The black knight feigns pride in retorting "I am not hungry, I'm just anxious is all."

Sensing the lie, Justina lifts the knight's faceplate and begins dripping the liquid on her face and then, she begins to drool from hunger and the sweet smell next to her lips. The empress shakes her head and tells her "Lying is beneath the leader of the Crimson Knights. You've been a vampire for centuries now. So act like it, and drink."

The knight licks the liquid from her lips and then Justina rewards her with the rest of the bottle as they continue their journey "We're almost to the mines. Those monkeys from the Slane Theocracy think I won't attack my own mines. Well, I'm not about to meet THEIR expectations." She states as her red armor forms around her body.

Daletite Mines

The mines are the supposedly the crash site of a massive meteorite that crashed into the world and its pieces broke apart from natural erosion but are still immensely powerful. Justina has these pieces mined for various equipment and tools.

The massive red pillar from earlier is being caused by a monster attacking the mines. The members of Blue Roses stand before a massive serpent exuding poison from its mouth. Evileye and Nikola stand ready to fight it.

"Monsters like this aren't any trouble. Nikola, you shouldn't have left Momon or his descendant. You should have brought him back here." Evileye tells her friend with a rather annoyed tone.

Nikola scoffs at the idea and looks annoyed herself as she retorts "Shut up Keeno. I don't need a lecture from you of all people."

Shocked by her rather aggressive response, Evileye asks "Hey, what's that about? I've never seen you like this."

Nikola looks down and runs into the entrance of the mines to help the workers inside. The area looks like a typical mining area with an encampment around the area for the miners to sleep and take breaks. Evileye worries for her comrade but goes back to facing off against the serpent who bares its fangs at her.

She begins casting a spell "Shard Buck Shots.." The serpent lunges at her but her spell of creating mini crystals that shoot at it and cut its body on the side.

The monster recovers quickly and is bleeding from the wound. Evileye begins casting another spell but she is stopped when the head of the serpent flies from its neck after a dark streak comes from its body. Standing behind the monster's corpse is the black knight with her dark sword in hand and swords floating behind her body.

Evileye looks shocked at seeing the black knight "I can't believe she'd have you of all people fight me." She says to herself.

Justina walks from behind with a simple look on her face as she says "Killing Blue Roses isn't our goal, but keep this sorcerer occupied while I hunt down the monkeys." She walks by Evileye entirely as she enters the mines herself.

Evileye looks at the knight, who hesitates for a moment and then asks with a demanding tone "Why are you so willing to fight a friend when I really don't want to do this?"

The knight looks away and then answers "Lady Justina gave me my orders, so my hands are tied."

Evileye recognizes the voice even "Are all my phantoms haunting me today?" she wonders to herself.

The black knight glows red as she uses a skill "Magical Nullification." She says as Evileye begins casting a spell that the black knight stops by swiftly charging in and almost cutting her.

The Black Knight says with a slight sadness "I won't let it drag on. I'll end it quickly."

Evileye casts her Crystal Lance ability but it deflects off the knight's armor. The knight explains "Magical attacks up to a certain level have no effect on me. Sorry, but I won't say any more." She then attacks Evileye, who summons a Crystal Wall, but the knight easily breaks through it with just her armor. Evileye can only watch as the knight gets closer, but she tries to teleport, but can't because the nullification is an area ability, not a single target. She is cut on the shoulder by simply ducking and rolling out of the way.

The black knight readies her sword and shouts "I told you it's useless."

Evileye tries to think of something but can only hope for a hero, but her prayers are heard when a loud crash is heard from another monster crashes into the mining area, a similar creature to what Evileye was fighting.

"Whoever sent these monsters truly chose poorly." A voice states as he approaches the area.

Evileye gets giddy at seeing a man resembling her beloved Momon appears to protect his maiden, but this is just her fantasy.

Seeing Evileye look hopeful with her hand gestures makes the black knight consider Momon an enemy as she charges at him next with her sword ready. She wants to make it quick, but Momon simply holds his idle stance with his swords ready but seeing an enemy charging at him.

He swiftly pulls out his sword and counters as a shard of black armor fly through the air. The black knight loses her balance and rolls on the ground as she crashes into a tent and equipment.

" _Momon, you've to come to save your maiden…"_ she bashfully thinks to herself.

Momon approaches Evileye and does recognize her despite her new outfit from her hair "So she's still around." He says to himself. He approaches her with the demeanor of a comrade "Are you unharmed?" he asks.

Evileye quickly rises and brushes off her clothes "No no no, I 'm fine since you arrived, uh sir…." She says in a fluster.

Momon simply answers "It's Momon IV, named after my great-grandfather." He introduces himself.

Hearing his name makes her a little sad "Oh, so he DID marry after all." She says with a clear air of being heartbroken.

But he assures her if only to spare her feelings a little "Oh, but he did live a very happy life and mentioned a comrade similar to you, I suppose based on your outfit."

The mention of Momon thinking about her causes her to blush.

The black knight rises from the ground as her helmet has broken off slightly revealing her face a little. Evileye tells Momon of the black knight as she walks forward while saying "So, you're related to the great hero. I should have known that they'd look for him." Her helmet cracks more as Evileye and Momon ready for her again.

The black knight angrily states "But Momon is no hero. Where was he when we needed him? Where was he when our comrades were taken…." She finally screams as helmet breaks completely off "WHERE WAS HE WHEN OUR KINGDOM BURNED TO GROUND!" her hair falls down, its color is blonde, waist length, and disheveled. Her eyes are blood-red, but Evileye recognizes her, how couldn't she.

The Black Knight is revealed to be Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra, the previous leader of Blue Rose and a noble from the fallen Re-Estize Kingdom. Now, she is a vampire under Justina's command as shown by her eyes now red instead of green like they once were. She summons her floating swords that appear in different colors resembling different elements.

Intrigued, Momon analyzes them _"It appears that Justina gifted some very powerful swords from the Tomb for her black knight, not bad, but is this woman truly worthy of such gifts. I shall take this opportunity to find out."_ He thinks to himself.

Evileye stands up to her former friend and rebukes "It was our weakness that caused the kingdom to fall. Momon wasn't around, he couldn't do a thing, so don't blame him for OUR failures, Lakyus."

Momon gets ready and informs Evileye "I don't know what the complete story is, but I won't allow someone to tarnish the name of Great-Grandfather is such a manner. So ready yourself, Black Knight, and show me what the Crimson Empire's finest has to offer."

Lakyus looks at her sword and reminds herself "Yes, I am the Black Knight. The leader of the Crimson Knights, and the Right hand of the Crimson Empress herself, I fight anyone who challenges her or her empire." She readies herself for a fight, one that will indeed be exceptionally difficult. She undoes her magical nullification since she can't have it active for her next skill which causes her to rise off the ground a little as she holds her sword forward "Dark Awakening" She glows a crystal blue as a dark power erupts from her body and all of her capabilities are increased.

She lowers to the ground with a much more menacing presence "I've finally let it take me over, and now the darkness of my sword and I are one and the same. Now we'll release the demon sword's power!" She swings her sword and a massive dark wave erupts from a single swing as Momon and Evileye jump to avoid it and the mining area beyond them is completely decimated by the wave.

Momon looks at the destruction and is impressed a little "That was just one swing. Not bad at all." He readies his swords and is about ready to make his next move. The real fight has begun


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8 A True Performance

Momon and Evileye are defending against the vampire that was once the leader of Blue Roses and an old friend. Lakyus shows no mercy to her former allies as she goes in for a brutal downward slash after jumping into the sky. She aims for Momon with this attack but the armor-clad warrior blocks with his two swords with ease, but the clash of the swords still creates a shockwave that causes the area to shake, and Evileye can tell this was a powerful clash.

Lakyus jumps back with swift movement realizing that her opponent is very strong. She stands with her sword in a simple stance "If you're as strong as the original Momon, then it just makes me more frustrated." She states

Not letting his guard up, Momon regards "Yes, I've been compared many times to my grandfather. You'll find that I am…very much like him."

Lakyus actually smiles at this comment and adds "Then I'm really going to enjoy this."

Evileye has no real comments at this point because words are only going to fall on deaf ears and it's pointless to reason with the Black Knight.

Lakyus waves her hand and her swords spiral around her body as a rainbow of elements forms in multiple rings around her body "Earth, wind, water, fire, and everything between. No elemental weakness is beyond my powers." Her swords begin to fly at Momon and he swiftly flicks his swords around his body to deflect all the swords and then he sees Lakyus charging at him, but Evileye casts Crystal Wall in front of Lakyus, who smashes through it with a swing of her sword.

Not noticing, Evileye is struck from behind as she feels a sharp object pierce her back and then it's followed by a few more stabs. Momon swings his swords to knock more swords away from his comrade for the moment to prevent more damage.

"Keep your guard up. She's trying to close up all blind spots in this attack." He suggests in a commanding tone while Evileye observes the swords hovering all over the area.

Under her mask, Evileye is blushing again " _Oh, he even has his charisma and battle sense."_ She thinks to herself but is brought back to reality when Momon tosses her a potion to heal her wounds while they jump away from Lakyus who still appears unrelenting.

Evileye recovers from her wounds and states "If that's how she wants it, then I'll have to treat her like a real enemy….Aura of Rose!" her body glows blue and her power increases.

Lakyus holds her sword ready and asks "Is that a new trick, old friend?"

Evileye takes a breath and answers "I created it as my tribute to my friends…our friends."

The Knight clad in black reminisces a little about the time when she was the leader of Blue Roses, but then is quickly brought back to reality when Evileye casts an even faster Crystal Lance and shoots multiples of them that she fails to block completely as her arm and side are punctured by the powerful crystal spells.

 **Inside the Cave**

People run from the Crimson Empress, Justina Bloodfallen as she is holding the empty husk of a corpse once being a citizen of the Slane Theocracy after sucking all the blood from the body. Justina looks around and sees normal miners, who bow in her presence, and she can tell the difference between fear and unease. Her subjects are unease by her presence, her enemies fear her. She sniffs the air and licks her lips but her tongue appears a little whip-like.

"I can smell a den of them. I see, they must have built a small camp under my nose. No matter, I'll show them what happens when they cross into my private lands!" she declares as a deep red aura emerges from her clothing as it turns completely white, the colors from her clothing swirling off into a sphere that changes colors to blood-red and her body glows black with her eyes shining red. Her body begins to crack and her eyes seemingly disappear while her jaw seemingly disappears as her hair becomes disheveled and covers her lower face and her hands begin to elongate and her body becomes skeletal in shape and her fingers open up and reveal tongue-like protrusions emerging from all her fingers.

Deeper in the tunnels, members of Blue Roses are scattering to get the civilians out of the area since they can tell that the Empress is transforming into her vampire form. Nikola is oddly absent.

Instead, she is meeting up with an unexpected guest, and comments "You couldn't have come at more opportune time."

The person makes a dramatic pose and then salutes as he states "My greatest pride is my service to you, Lady Flamel." As they are then revealed, by the posing alone, as Pandora's Actor, and Nikola is really Flamel.

She takes off her mask as her face returns to normal and clothing turns to a black color with a purple fauld forming around her waist and she orders "Quit saluting and transform already. I have to stop Justina before she kills any my comrades. You need to get outside and help Keeno."

Pandora's Actor transforms his body into an exact copy of Flamel's Nikola disguise and puts on the mask she wears. The mask records events and memories so the two can switch without troubles. Pandora's Actor smacks himself for a second and gets into character.

He then questions "But why would you fight against Lady Justina? I don't find it appropriate for my lord's daughters to be so violent with each other."

Flamel looks at her servant and asks "Are you questioning my orders?" her tone commanding and not happy.

Pandora's Actor assures her "Not at all, Milady. But fighting between the daughters of my great creator fills me with sorrow." His body showing a constant salute even in this guise to his empress as he conveys his dismay to her, Pandora's actor just makes a spectacle of himself.

Flamel hears Justina coming and then states "Just get out of here, I promise I won't hurt her or start a real fight. Just don't, no matter what happens, drop that disguise."

Pandora's Actor follows his orders despite his unease but only hopes that the two lovely empresses don't really fight each other. Flamel summons her sword as Nikola, a weapon created with an extremely rare item and was duplicated for Pandora's Actor to use, but she also summons a second sword, a katana-like sword that has a platinum blade and a silver tsuba. She hears the sounds of people screaming and knows that Justina found the encampment in the mine.

While on her rampage, Justina has her hands dug into the flesh of two victims as she sniffs the air and wonders "Why do I smell the scent of father in my mines?" She sniffs more and looks around to see her sister approaching with her swords. She growls "Flamel, I've warned you before about trespassing in my empire without my consent!"

Flamel holds her swords to her side and argues "It's not trespassing if I'm stopping a violent animal, "sister"."

Justina's eyes revert to normal and her body reverts to its previous form and she becomes less rabid looking and she summons her armor from before and generates her weapon. Then, the two begin fighting immediately without any warning.

In the caverns, Pandora's Actor is finding his way out while disguised as Nikola. His mission is to get back Evileye and protect her in place of Flamel herself. He wanders around the caverns for a moment until he sees someone familiar; he sees an armored figure approaching. He stops for a moment and remembers a line that Nikola would say.

"Hold on! Where do you think you're going?" he says in a very similar way that Flamel does.

But the armored man proclaims "Wait, I'm an ally of yours, Nikola."

Upon the visage of the armored man becoming clearer, Pandora's Actor completely freezes in place and his real tone shines through when he utters "Lord Ainz?..." his body trembling and he falls to his knees in shock.

Immediately, Momon recognizes the voice and he asks "Is that you, Pandora's Actor? If so, transform into your original form."

Pandora's Actor salutes and replies "But, Sir, I have orders from lady…"

Ainz swiftly declares "This is an order from ME. Transform back at once."

He transforms back immediately while shouting "Sorry, Sir, I won't hesitate ever again. I just thought I was hallucinating. But I could never mistake the armor you were. It's just a glamorous as the legends speak."

It would only be natural that all the denizens of the tomb would know what his armor looks like due to the information they probably gave everyone they could when he disappeared three hundred years ago. But now he has learned something, if Pandora's Actor is here and wasn't impersonating Nikola before, then she must be Flamel is disguise since Justina is in the mines in her true form.

But before they can continue to converse, the cave begins shaking and Pandora's Actor states "This is bad! I thought she told me she wouldn't fight Justina."

Surprised a bit, Ainz asks "Wait, do you mean to say that you allowed her to move on and fight against her sister?"

Not excusing his actions, he simply replies "But, Sir, I was ordered by your heir. My options were to either obey or defy."

"Hmm, that is true. The fault is not yours. You were merely following the whims of a foolish girl." The true overlord replies.

But Pandora's Actor does admit "But I wished I had argued a little more. Now this mine is probably going to be destroyed."

He looks around and sees the abundance of the metals here and he wonders "But would a true ruler sacrifice such a precious resource over a petty squabble?"

"Lady Justina and Lady Flamel fight all the time, my lord. They occasionally fight despite any of our protests. They've even destroyed many cities over the smallest arguments." He confesses while kneeling.

He also wants to know "But why is Flamel assuming the guise of a different person?"

Pandora's Actor confesses "I'm not sure of the full reason, but I believe it's because she wants to spy on Justina. Oh, what travesty! The two daughter's of my creator use…." He just dramatically monologues for a moment.

Ainz, now knowing the this little bit of information, thinks " _Perhaps it was too whimsical of me to make this approach._ He then removes his armor finally and says "They destroy without cause, they use MY servants to conspire against each other. They show no ambition for the Great Tomb of Nazarick." He places his hand to his face while saying "Then I need to show them that the Tomb is not for campaigning for dominance against itself."

He looks to his servant and the first words out of his mouth are "What are your orders, Sir?"

Ainz declares "I will handle these two. As their father, I will quash this pointless struggle to redeem the name of Ainz Ooal Gown!" He looks upon his servant and orders "You will fulfill your role of playing the woman Nikola. I am curious as to why she has chosen this persona. I will return to the Great Tomb after this and I will make my presence known once again to all. In three days, be there."

Pandora's Actor is in awe of his creator and lord returning as he changes back into the form of Nikola and carries his orders with renewed vigor and hope. Ainz then steps forward to end this conflict between his daughters post-haste.

Indeed, Justina and Flamel attack each other with great ferocity as the mines surround them crumble before their great powers. Flamel using magic and is firing black fireballs while Justina slams her weapon into the ground and creates a wall of blood that negates the magic and they charge at each other with Flamel taking a slash to the face, but Justina takes a blow to the side and destroys some of her side armor with Flamel's powerful weapons dealing some damage.

They look at each other with Flamel using healing magic on her face and Justina drinking blood by plunging her hand into a nearby corpse to regenerate her wounds, but Flamel can still visibly make out a scar on her sisters' body.

"Such an unsightly scar, Justina. How is it that you have many concubines with such an ugly body?" Flamel sarcastically remarks.

Laughing a bit, Justina retorts "Oh, they adore licking my wounds, as well as other places." She licks her lips and then adds "Then again, how would a virgin know of such pleasures?"

Blushing, Flamel demands "How do you know about that?"

Justina's face turns cocky when she answers "I know because you just told me, stupid." She laughs like a child at her sister's embarrassment.

Flamel simply tackles her sister and starts hitting her like a teenager going through puberty.

Upon entering the area, Ainz's jaw drops at the shameful display and he announces "Stop!" Which immediately catches the attention of the two girls who look at their father and stare for a moment, and they cannot believe what they see.

Almost in sync, they mutter "Fa….fa…." they then both scream "Father!?"

He wishes he could say something more dignified but what he says is "When I heard that you two were conflicting with each other, I expected a battle of grand proportions, but this? This is shameful."

The two girls are frozen in place for moment until Justina pushes Flamel off of her body and runs to her father without hesitation. She bows to him and says "Forgive me, father…" like her nightmare from before, Justina feels inferior in his presence.

But Flamel looks skeptical when she shouts "Justina, show some dignity! How can we be sure that this is our godly father?"

Ainz looks upon Flamel and replies "Oh ho, am I sensing a challenge from you, Flamel?"

Justina angrily looks at her sister and shouts "Don't disrespect father! As his daughter, I can tell it's him." He looks down at his cowering daughter Justina, who seems afraid of him and she fears the words from his mouth may very well be the same from her nightmare and she panics "Wait, father, I not cowering…I'm just so stricken by your visage. Please, don't call me a disgrace."

He kneels down to her level and states "Rise, Justina. Your anxieties are justified. No, it is I who has committed a disservice."

Still skeptical, Flamel demands to know "If you are our father, then why do appear in a rustic mine like this?"

Justina's eyes glow red as she turns to her sister and yells "Don't question father's motives!

Detecting distrust, Ainz responds "I see it'll take more convincing. Very well then. I shall reclaim my throne and send armies to your capitals. Will that suffice in proving my identity?"

He raises his hands and then he alongside Justina and Flamel are teleported out of the mines. The next thing they know, they are outside the shaft and near the destroyed camp with Evileye and Pandora's Actor gone. Lakyus is still here with her wounds from earlier keeping her down.

Finally standing, Justina laments on her father's proposal and states "Father, I have no intentions of fighting you. Please, just allow me to show you what I've made in your honor."

Looking at the two, a thought comes to the mind of the overlord " _It almost feels reversed to me. Justina pleads at my feet and Flamel doubts me. While I don't think Shalltear would be this skeptical, Albedo would fall all over herself for my favor. Something isn't right between them._

Flamel simply turns her away and wonders " _I can't think of anyone who'd have this presence."_ She trembles now and falls on her behind and says "After 300 years, he finally comes back, and don't even know how to feel."

With their roles reversed, Justina demands "Flamel, stand up and show our father respect." She turns back to him and now hugs her father and further pleads "Father, please come see it, come see my empire."

Looking at her pleading face, he answers "Justina, if you and Flamel truly honored me, you would have never divided the denizens of the great tomb. I will come visit your empire when it suits me, but it's clear I have some cleaning up to do." He waves his arm and states "I will also be requesting the guardians you have divided and take them back with me."

Flamel jumps in and argues "Hold on! The guardians serve our empires now. You can't just come and demand their services when we need them."

"On the contrary, I can, I will, and you will not argue." He argues with her. Further, he berates them "Aside from your mothers, who I will have to speak with, relying so heavily on the guardians when they are clearly needed for Nazarick's prosperity is a sign of weakness on your behalves."

Not wanting to disagree, Justina buts in "Yes, we need them right now. My empire is facing a crisis and I am in need of the help from the guardians."

Even though she's not acting the most appropriately for an empress right now, Ainz does empathize with her plight. Seeing back in the town that the mayor is being shaken down for resources, he makes an offer "Very well, Justina. I will personally see to this crisis first and foremost. But only because I will not permit people living in MY territory to face famine and disease." He looks back at Flamel again and orders her "I wish to gather the guardians to announce my return. Flamel, inform all of the ones in your service to meet me in my throne room. (looks at Justina) I will inform the ones in your service personally. Tell them to meet in the tomb in three days, and I'll have this whole crisis settled. Then, I will have to teach you both a very prominent lesson in ruling."

Flamel clenches her fists, summons a vortex of darkness, and walks into it while saying "Fine, I'll inform my mother and the others of your return."

With her gone, Justina sticks her tongue out at her and says "Screw you, annoying bitch."

"Justina, watch your mouth!" he shouts to his daughter, who seems to jump in the air at hearing her stern father. He calms down and asks "Is she always like this?"

Calmed down, Justina converses with her father "No, normally she's very respectful around your name. I can't imagine why she's like that. It has to be that she hangs around humans too much."

"But aren't your empires filled with humans?" he asks confused.

She scoffs and answers "Yes, but those humans are only good for helping MY Empire flourish. Flamel, on the other hand, simply sees too much in them. She actually thinks fondly of humans if I'd take a guess."

Albedo and Shalltear don't particularly like humans at all, and it seems Justina carries the same sentiment. But Flamel is different from the sound of things. Despite what he's seen and done, Ainz will have to teach his daughter's proper lessons starting now. He had hoped that he could have been subtler, but the situation demands command, and he will give it. But first, he will help Justina's crisis before showing her what she needs to change, from force if need be.

 **Philosophers Empire**

Flamel arrives back at her throne room after teleporting and is greeted by the commandant of her knights, the one armed paladin, Duchess Vaiself, the woman with brown hair that resembles Renner herself, but she is now wearing white armor with gold trim and a cape covering one of her arms. Flamel then summons clothing resembling a black robe with her Empire's symbol on it and she approaches her throne while her mother diligently stands next to.

She smiles at her daughter and asks "Flamel, how was your trip?"

Flamel remembers her father's demands to tell the guardians about his return, but then she looks at her mother and has a bad memory.

 **Years Ago**

Flamel is playing with her mother in the Tomb and all seems well for the moment. She plays with her in on a lower floor in a forest. After which, Flamel hugs her mother's leg and says "I love you, mother."

Albedo rubs her daughter's head and replies "I love you so much, Flamel, and I know your father does too."

She grips her mother's leg and replies "I don't love father…"

Without a moment's hesitation, a loud slap is heard and in a brief moment, Flamel is looking upon her mother, who now has a scornful look on her face and she states "Don't ever say things like that about your father." She now has a red mark on her face and she begins to tear up.

 **Present**

There were many times like that were she let things like that slip and every time she'd get that slap from her mother with that scornful look followed by a lecture. Despite this, she still loves her mother who would always be there for her.

So she simply smiles and answers "Oh it was uneventful." She takes her place on her throne and thinks about what to do next when she inevitably has to deal with this situation.

 **Author's Note- Sorry this took longer than the others, but I'm going back to working on this more regularly and hope to have new chapters each week or sooner.**


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.9 The Philosopher's Empire

Moments after returning, Flamel has summoned her recent acquisitions, Entoma and Solution, to see if they carried out her orders as requested.

She sits in her throne as the maids bow before the empress while she asks "Have you both installed the networks instructed of you both?"

Entoma is the first to respond "Of course, milady, I have coated the interior with thin webbings as instructed."

While Solution then says "And I have positioned the slimes in the appointed locations as per your request, Lady Flamel."

The Empress smiles with a pleased expression and she says "Very good. If my calculations are correct, then we'll have a foolproof network in place." She places her finger to her face and says "Delta, release the guinea pigs."

Below in a prison-like area, CZ2128 Delta nods and opens a door which releases some prisoners, who run in a panic. They smack her with a club-like piece of lumber and she falls over, but this is a rouse as she doesn't even actually have a scratch.

The prisoners, five of them with three men and two women, scatter in a panic and run all over the palace.

In her throne room, Flamel closes her eyes and feels around her throne and gently feels around her armrests and she feels something silky between her fingers that lightly vibrates in her fingers and she calmly says "Two are in the east lower corridors, two in the west, and one in lower pantry." She looks at Solution, who snaps her fingers and a sphere-like slime emerges from the ground and floats in front of the Empress and three small reflections of light form in the areas that she mentioned and surely enough, she has calculated correctly that the prisoners are where she says.

Watching at her daughter's side, Albedo grins while complimenting "Ingenious, Flamel. Now we have a monitoring system because of your ingenuity."

Appreciating her mother's praise, Flamel informs the maids "As a reward for your work, I leave the prisoners for the two of you to do with. (looks at Entoma) Also, I'll need you for integrations later, Entoma. I believe you'd be best for what I have in mind."

The two maids are pleased with their reward and they go to the lower corridors and she calls Delta to come to the throne room for a reward after taking that blow to the face and her willingness to oblige. But, Flamel looks a bit sorrowful as looks to her mother.

"Mother, if father were to return, would you leave me for him?" she asks sincerely.

Albedo simply smiles and replies "What a silly question. If your father would return, we'd both immediately run to his side. I wouldn't have to worry about a thing." She then hugs her daughter's head and further says "After all, you are his true heir, not that bloodsucking mosquito half-sister of yours. Her only credit is she has his mighty power in her veins, but you have mine and his."

Before too long, a familiar furry face enters the throne room and says "Lady Flamel, finished orders, I have." Hamsuke has entered the throne room alongside four similar giant hamsters who bear a strong resemblance to her. She stands on her hind legs and claims "Proud of my children, I am." Hamsuke's children are the rides of Flamel's elites and her most trusted companions in battle.

Flamel, curious, asks "What trees have begun to bloom? How was the fruit production when you left?"

Despite being a hamster, Hamsuke has a huge stake in this empire and she explains "Apples, pears, strawberries, and kiwis, I saw."

This pleases the empress but the idea of her father taking back everything she's worked on makes this more unacceptable and she needs to plan for the inevitability that her father will come here to announce his return, and Flamel bites her finger with anticipation for it.

 **Crimson Empire**

Ainz rides in a carriage with his daughter and Lakyus who looks at the one who is considered a god within the confides of both empires. They approach the capital of Garudas with Justina being welcomed back by her people. She looks outside and waves to the people who can see her.

Seeing this grand welcome, Ainz at least says "It appears the people at least worship you, Justina."

She turns to her father and replies "Yes, I have done what I can to support the investments you made centuries ago, Father. I've simply nurtured what you planted."

However, he remembers before and criticizes "But, imposing labors of immense scale upon a smaller town is unbecoming of a larger empire. I saw what happened in Carne and wasn't pleased with that action."

Lakyus defends her Empress and argues "Lady Justina was doing what she had to. Many people are sick right now, and many others are growing hungry because of diminishing food supplies."

Ainz turns his vision to Lakyus and Justina sternly tells her black knight "Shut up. Do not speak that way in front of my father."

Turning his gaze back to his daughter, Ainz rebukes "No, Justina, it is fine. Rather, I am pleased with her devotion to you. Loyalty is a key factor in establishing one's dominance."

Bowing in apology, she apologizes to her father "Sorry, father. You're right."

The carriage stops in front of the palace where Justina currently calls home and she exits with Lakyus to present her father to the people.

Watching atop the towers, Shalltear catches a glimpse of Ainz and her first response is a loud gasp and she immediately jumps down while shouting "Lord Ainz, is that really you!?"

He looks up and sees Shalltear gracefully float down to the shock of the people watching as one claims "Lady Shalltear, has exited the tower?" Another says "She never leaves so suddenly."

Ainz overhears the people's surprise, but must dedicate attention to his servant. She is absolute shock in seeing him, much like Demiurge before her. She drops to her knees with a smile unlike any other "My lord has really returned." She utters with a tone of complete happiness as Justina walks up and hugs her mother.

"Yes, mother, father has returned to us." They both look extremely happy to have their lord back and Ainz expected this much from the moment he learned of this. He treasures everything he and had friends built up, including the guardians and all the denizens of the great tomb. But, for this reason, he must unite it once again.

He approaches the two and holds out his hand while saying "Shalltear, come, there is many things we must discuss."

She swiftly rises up with a very happy expression claiming "Oh yes, there are many thing we must catch up with. Many things to say, many things to do, and many tales to tell." Her enthusiasm great, Shalltear is simply bursting with life despite being undead.

First and foremost, he must see where Justina commands from, her throne room. Justina orders Lakyus to fortify the defenses of the capital for the moment so their welcoming of her father won't be interrupted by anything. Then Ainz follows her through a dark palace with many gothic elements and dimly lit corridors. Being vampires, they prefer the night so the setting makes sense to Ainz.

But he notes something in his mind " _Uh, this place is starting to stink a bit. What kind of palace smells like a slaughterhouse?"_ His jaw nearly drops when he sees Justina's throne room and he sees the pools of blood near her throne " _WHAT KIND OF THRONE HAS POOLS OF BLOOD AROUND IT!?"_ He shouts in his head. He looks back at the two " _Of course, vampires. I should have guessed."_

Justina bows and says "Father, my throne is yours to use as you see fit."

He looks at the throne and becomes concerned given the décor of the room. He considers asking Shalltear to act as his throne again, but remembers how bad that was for him and her lustful look. He then has an idea "Actually, Justina, I believe there is another option for me…."

Moments later, he sits on a throne of ice conjured by Cocytus, who bows to his overlord he had a large gushing moment before his lord and is still showing his gratitude "Oh glorious day, the true lord returns and is still needing of my service." He boasts as his relief and joy shines through.

Ainz sighs a bit and replies "Indeed, Cocytus, I thank you for this most relaxing throne. The cold eases the tension around my bones." His kindly words bring an even greater joy to the massive warrior.

Justina sits in her throne which is next to her father's and she gets offers "If you desire, you're more than welcome to use my blood fountain to your delight. It's still fresh, I promise."

He looks at the fountain and can't help but wonder how many people were needed to fill this room. Sniffing the air, Justina gets the urge to drink some herself as she walks over and dips her hand into the pool and suck some blood through her fingers.

He looks at her method with intrigue "Curious, I thought all vampires consumed blood with their fangs rather than their fingers." He says intrigued.

Shalltear proudly explains "Justina developed a method to consume blood more effectively for combat reasons. Biting into a victim is fine, but her method allows for more direct interaction."

Cocytus simply reiterates "Lady Justina is feared for her military and brute force. Her armies are only equal to Lady Flamel's."

Ainz raises his hand and comments "I due time, Cocytus. But for now, I wish to see Aura and Mare. I also wish that Sebas join us as well." He wishes to see her army later.

Cocytus was closer than the others in the Crimson Empire, and Lupusregina is off to get the twins as well as Sebas. The news of Ainz's return is the first priority to the guardians right now and he says that in three days he'll hold a proper summit to announce it to the guardians still at the tomb, but he trusts Flamel to pass the message to the guardians in her Empire. Though, Albedo will probably do something drastic and immediately come here, but that can wait for the moment.

He looks to Justina and she appears tired, so he asks "Would you prefer to settle this matter later? If you wish it, you're free to rest."

She yawns and rubs her eyes while responding "I'm fine, I just get lethargic after drinking too much."

He shakes his head "No, you are tired, and would be less capable. I say you get your rest and we'll discuss this matter later. Listen to your father, Justina." He says with clear concern for her health.

Not wanting to disobey her father, Justina complies and walks off with Lakyus acting as her guide. Now with just the guardians, Ainz looks upon Cocytus and Shalltear with a question "On my way here, I encountered some very foolish soldiers. One proclaimed that he carried a sword with Justina's blood on it. Care to elaborate on that?"

This memory brings unease to Shalltear and Cocytus, the former admitting "It was because of Albedo. That no good bitch…"

Cocytus immediately argues "We don't have proof it was her, Shalltear. You're just angry as were we all."

Shalltear's eyes glow red with anger when she reminds him "We all know that Albedo always plotted against me and Justina. She just wanted her daughter to be the only overlord."

At the thought of the accusation, Cocytus immediately yells "Lies! Nobody once conspired against you or the child of Lord Ainz!"

Without realizing it, the two immediately turn and remember that they are in Ainz's presence, and they immediately apologize for this rude display, but he puts them at ease.

"Calm yourselves and tell me from the beginning what happened." He requests of them in his calm yet concerned demeanor.

As Justina's mother, Shalltear takes it upon herself to explain what Justina's scar is from it was when she was very small, an infant in fact.

 **Centuries Ago**

Shalltear is with Justina for a walk on the 6th floor of the Great Tomb. She is followed by a vampire bride with a curvy figure, Justina's Wet Nurse. She usually brings Justina out for recreational fun like light exorcise and the occasional picnic when she actually grows her fangs. Because she's a vampire, Justina nurses with blood and milk, hence the vampire bride.

Shalltear receives a call from Demiurge about something "I need to come here for a moment. It relates to something we've discussed before." He says.

"Oh, is this related to Justina's future armor?" she asks with the response being a yes. She wants to go right away, but Justina begins crying, something she does only when she wants to nurse, so Shalltear hands her over to her vampire bride while smiling and threatening "If I find one scratch on her, you know what will happen." Since they are the in tomb, she believes this will be safe and Aura and Mare should be nearby since they guard this floor anyway.

Shalltear uses her ring to transport to Demiurge's location on the 7th floor, his residence. She gets as close as she can get and enters the Blazing Temple and Demiurge is waiting alongside his subordinates. They look at a thin set of metallic crimson armor intended for Justina when she comes of age. He is pleased with this due to the craftsmanship of the armor and he explains the functionality of it. He has been seeing to the creation of the equipment for the girls. He's taking the greatest of joys in their ascension to the throne of Nazarick and finally getting a new overlord again.

But back on the 6th floor, Justina is in the care of her wet nurse as she suckles a bit without any worry. But, someone teleports nearby without being seen and holding a sword that they coat with silver. While the vampire suckles, the person swiftly runs up to them and cuts down the vampire bride with the silver sword, and she drops Justina on the ground which causes her to immediately start crying.

When she does, Aura and Mare, who happen to be nearby, run to her recognizing the sound. Aura is the first to arrive because of her greater physical abilities and she sees a most horrifying sight, the intruder plunges the sword into the abdomen of the infant Justina, and she (Aura) pulls out her whip and swipes at the intruder with it, but they disappear in a moment without any warning. Looking a for any trace of nearby foes, Aura can only hear the sound of Justina's crying and immediately calls for another guardian in a panic who has healing powers, but she swiftly pulls out an item, a refined potion for emergencies, and uses it on Justina's wound.

 **Later**

Shalltear panics as does the other guardians when they hear about it. Luckily, because Aura acted so swiftly, Justina was able to survive the wound. Shalltear and Demiurge meet in the amphitheatre with Justina being in the care of many maids and vampire brides with Sebas as a guard.

Panicked, Demiurge summons all of the denizens in the amphitheater, except Gargantua and yells "What happened!? How did anyone get inside the great tomb with us noticing!?"

There is nothing but fear within the Great Tomb but thinking on it, Demiurge looks at his finger and wonders "Could it be?" He takes it upon himself to inform Shalltear "I don't like this notion, but it may have been possible that someone could have gotten in here with help."

Shalltear and Demiurge take a look in the treasury, and find Pandora's Actor here guarding it diligently and he swiftly greets them. But his greeting is cut short when Shalltear pushes him aside to look into something.

Though panicked, Demiurge calmly asks with a nervous sweat "Did anyone come into the treasury recently?"

Pandora's Actor salutes and declares "Nay, not a gentleman nor a fine maiden dare enter this sacred room for many days now." His formal way of speaking making it clear, Demiurge must make a fact known as he says "I can't believe any one of us would even….but I cannot deny the possibility. No matter how asinine it sounds."

Shalltear returns and says "Not a single one is missing, so that means…"

This news troubles them and they call for the floor guardians to meet in the throne room. The guardians, except for Aura and Mare, weren't present as Cocytus was hunting for the intruder with help from the lizardmen and Hamsuke, Albedo fled to her quarters with Flamel for safety, Sebas was guarding Justina, the battle maids joined the hunt, and all others were looking around.

In the throne room, all the floor guardians assemble with Shalltear looking furious and Demiurge takes the floor to say something troubling "I'm afraid that the possibility has come to our attention, that one of us gave the intruder the means to sneak into the Tomb."

This news makes everyone look offended by this accusation, but Shalltear states "The only way for that insect to get into the floor without anyone noticing was for him to have a ring that should only belong to Lord Ainz or us."

Everyone feels their hands because they all wear one these days as a means of maneuvering should the occasion arise. Shalltear checked the spares, but all the ones not currently being used are still there. But then, everyone notices something about Albedo, she feels her finger and says "It's gone…"

Everyone's eyes are looking to Albedo at her utterance of those two words. Demiurge adjusts his glasses with unease and he asks "Would you care to elaborate, Albedo?"

Nobody wants to think Albedo of all people would do anything like this, but she answers "My ring is gone!" Then, everyone cannot believe what she has revealed, hers is the only ring unaccounted for since all of the other guardians have their rings, and Ainz's is the only one missing since he disappeared. But she thinks for a moment and then says "I think I know where it is."

Anxious, the floor guardians make their way to Flamel's nursery, where she is napping, and there is a barrier in place for her protection and guarded by a dragon for an extra measure. Once inside, Albedo immediately runs to her child's crib while she rests and gently feels around the sheets and sighs with relief and produces her missing ring and shows it to her peers and explains "Flamel must have removed my ring when I placed her in her crib."

However, Shalltear argues "How do we know that? You could have just placed it there while you were searching."

Insulted, Albedo gives a look of malice and asks "Excuse me!? What exactly are you insinuating, Shalltear?"

Shalltear then states "We all know that you never wanted Justina to be born. You've always had thoughts of Flamel becoming the sole ruler of Nazarick."

Everyone believes Shalltear is being over dramatic and her rival even rebukes "That is not true. I favor Flamel, yes, but Justina is a part of Lord Ainz as well. Why would I dare wish harm upon a part of him?" Nobody believes that Albedo was behind this assassination attempt, but things are just too crazy right now. Justina did survive the wound but it left an unsightly scar. But a person unseen for any of the denizens, warped away before Aura could attack him, and had a weapon specifically meant for a vampire. It just sounds too crazy to be coincidence, and Shalltear simply believes that her peer is in some way involved because of the circumstances.

 **Present**

Learning the story, Ainz doesn't believe for a second that Albedo would do something so treacherous and underhanded, but he is filled with anger towards the assailant.

He shakes a little and states "That vermin deserves to die a thousand agonizing deaths, more horrible than the last."

But, Cocytus must sadly admit "Unfortunately, we couldn't find any sign of that coward. We searched all over, but we couldn't find him. We considered simply destroying all the nearby towns and villages, but we figured you wouldn't allow it since many of the humans in the area worship you."

Calmed, Ainz thanks them for their consideration of his wishes even in his absence, and he does inform them of his battle with the humans who currently owned the sword with Justina's blood on it and that he destroyed it. Much to the joy of the two guardians in his presence and they expected no less from their lord.

Nay, he declares "Such a relic showing the shame of these actions was not allowed to exist. I took great pleasure in erasing it from this world." He makes something clear to Shalltear when he sincerely tells her "I am deeply sorry that you went through that kind of ordeal. Had I been around, such a horrifying event would have never took place. But you've raised a fine daughter in spite of that."

Shalltear blushes deeply and bows to her lord "Thank you for your praise, Lord Ainz. But Justina lacks many of your admirable traits and your grand presence."

Hearing her own mother speak low of her, at least comparing him to her, he wonders if this is his fault for not being around, regardless, he proclaims "In any case, I will solve Justina's crisis as amends for my absence these last three centuries." But in reality, he thinks " _It's the least I can do for being gone for so long. But I better make sure that Nazarick reunites if I'm forced to leave again. After all, there's no guarantees that this is permanent. Also, I should prove that Albedo didn't do what Shalltear believes. Since I don't think for a moment that she would do something like that."_

Shalltear and Cocytus kneel to their lord and a loud "LORD AINZ!" is heard when Aura enters the room while a stunned Mare and Sebas enter alongside Lupusregina as they all run to kneel before their lord and give him a grand welcoming as they feel a great sense of happiness from seeing him once more. It very much feels like a welcome party to the might ruler of Nazarick.

Justina rests in her chambers with the company of her vampire brides as she feels her scar and her hand is moved as one of them licks her scar and she lightly moans. She thinks about what her father said about sending an army from Nazarick in their empires. She says toherself "I have to make sure that father favors me and doesn't' send an army here. I won't have a chance of winning if he's leading them." She smiles and gets an idea "Tomorrow, I'll make a grand announcement to the people and properly introduce this world to him."


	10. Chapter 10

Ch.10 Insurgence

 **Due to negative reception for the original ending of this chapter, I have changed it. It may seem tacky, but I'd rather correct it as I wasn't happy with it either.**

A few hours have passed and Justina has awakened her nap and has ordered swift preparations for the announcement of her father coming to the Crimson Empire. Though Ainz feels a bit overwhelmed, he allows her to make a grand display for him as this will lead to his name being announced the entire populace. It will be announced tomorrow and invitations are immediately being sent out by messenger bats under Justina's direct control, and invitation of the highest order.

Lakyus is ordered to rally the knights and make appropriate preparations for them. The guardians within the Crimson Empire are sticking with Ainz and Justina. While she sits in her throne next to her father with his ice throne from Cocytus, Justina nervously looks at her father in the presence of her mother, the elf twins, Cocytus, Sebas, and Lupusregina. She to give instructions of greater detail to her vassals in front of her, her vampire brides are each to give a special task for this ceremony.

With such specifics, she's worried what her father would think and she looks at him "Father, what do you think is needed?" her expression is one of worry of impressing him.

He doesn't really know what to do, so he simply says "This is YOUR Empire, Justina. So show me how you rule."

She swallows some spite as a vampire bride with silver hair holds up a chalice with water in it while concerning asks "Do you need some water, Lady Justina?"

Justina takes the water and drinks it to calm her nerves and looks at the guardians while she is trying hard to think of specific preparations. They await her orders with Lord Ainz watching her.

Now he decides to be comforting when he says "Justina, simply give commands you feel are needed. Do not focus on impressing me."

She takes a deep breath and makes her orders, she points to her four concubines and orders "I want you four to split into teams of two. Ennett and Tre, the two will handle the clearing of criminal activities. No one is allowed to commit any activities that would distract from my father's introduction. Tva and Fyra, you both will make sure that all people in the city know of this ceremony, attendance is absolutely mandatory. Go now, in the name of the Crimson Empire!"

She nervously looks at her father with a look of anticipation and he can't help but put his hand to his face while saying "That's my point. But at least you made your orders known."

She looks defeated but her vampire brides do their best to comfort her by offering minor praises. Like with Lakyus, Ainz is pleased that she such devoted followers. He declares to her "Justina, treasure these maidens of yours. They are more than your servants; they are your closest friends and allies. I'd put the same faith in all the denizens of Nazarick as I would my closest of friends."

The others are moved by his words. They trust in him more than any other in existence, even now. While Justina envies his presence and the devotion he receives, she looks at her personal guard and smiles at seeing that she has a least a few devoted allies.

With the orders given, Ainz stands and orders "Sebas and Aura, I wish for you both to take me where your investigations have made the most progress." The two look at their lord with a nod and he further adds "Shalltear and Mare, you will remain here with Justina. Cocytus and Lupuregina, I want you both to examine certain areas that have intrigued me since my arrival."

Seeing her father so swift and calm makes Justina admire him even more but she adds "Father, I would feel much better if you allowed a squad of my knights to accompany you."

"I assure you, Sebas and Aura are far more protection than I'll ever need." He argues but then says "On the other hand, I should see how your soldiers fare in actual field skills. Very well, I'll allow it." He decides to bring a squad of knights with him in addition to Sebas and Aura which puts her mind at ease. But everyone is excited to get direct orders from Ainz again.

Not long after, Ainz is brought to a squad of knights assembled by Lakyus, who orders "All of you, show your gratitude for the father of Lady Justina!" the knights, soldiers garbed in crimson armor, all salute Ainz and some hold up banners with his symbol on them, no doubt taken from the tomb.

Ainz looks upon Lakyus and asks "Are these your best soldiers?"

She smiles and replies "All my soldiers are the best. Lady Justina handpicked all of them over the years and she has me lead them." She snaps her fingers and the soldiers remove their helms and reveals that every single knight in this squad, and perhaps the entire empire, is a vampire. This is hardly a surprise, but Justina must have been working hard to assemble these knights.

Curious, he wants to know "Are all the workers in Justina's empire vampires?"

She answers "No, just the knights. She thinks humans make poor knights. They're frail, mortal, and corruptible…(gets tense) body, mind, and soul." Thinking of her former allies makes Lakyus visibly angry but she takes a breath and adds "The humans here work the fields, make clothes, and stuff that doesn't' require force. Lady Justina doesn't believe that humans make the best soldiers, not hard to see why…"

"Am I detecting hostilities from you, Lakyus?" he asks with a calm tone but she denies claims of hatred despite seeing an image of her kingdom burning and the image of the two sisters laying waste to her home. But this is just a reminder of her why she is loyal to Justina. To which Ainz further proclaims "Please, look out for her; She seems to have lack of confidence in herself."

She thinks this strange as thinking the Crimson Empress, someone loved and admired feeling low like that seems out of character for her, but back in the carriage it seemed like she was nervous around her father. But it seems like he genuinely cares for her well being and makes this request as a father and not a ruler, something she respects.

 **Blue Roses Base**

The members of Blue Roses have intercepted the message from Justina's bats with Evileye's magic. Whenever Justina needs certain guests, she sends out her bats to swiftly send invitations, and Evileye has developed magic to intercept these messages for espionage. Normally, they aren't important enough to actually warrant immediate action, but this time is different.

Evileye has her team assembled with the ninja having a piece of ice to her head from a previous fight. The woman resembling Renner asks "What is this meeting for? Surely, an introduction of a Nobel cannot be this significant."

Evileye nods in agreement and replies "Normally, we wouldn't bother. But this time is different. Apparently, the Empress' father is one being introduced to the public. She has ordered every major noble and figurehead in her empire to attend. But I'm worried about attending or not. I'm considering relocating our base for the time."

Disguised as Nikola, Pandora's Actor thinks " _My lord is being presented to his daughter's people in grand fashion? Oh, I must be the unluckiest guardian in all of Nazarick to fall upon such ill fortune…(he looks around the table and sees the unease in the room) but it's not hopeless after all."_ In disguise, he proposes "I say we attend this ceremony. After all, Justina is the Crimson Empress, feared by many, and her father should be just as fearsome, if not more so. Learning his face could be beneficial…..( _Nailed it!_ )"

The others think on this and believe these words with the shinobi replying "I agree with Nikola. Learning our enemy's faces is key to victory."

The woman resembling Renner further adds "I concur. Plus, I believe if we showed up, we could possibly get a glimpse of the growing state of the capital because of the shortages. I want to see if helping the carriages is at keeping stability for the people living here."

The woman resembling Renne's stomach rumbles and she bashfully stands up while saying "I'm sorry, but you know…" she wanders off to use the bathroom.

She leaves the tent and wanders off somewhere towards a tree and looks behind to make sure she isn't followed by anyone. She hides behind a tree and puts down a magic object that puts a shield around her as she places her finger to her ear and asks "Can you hear me, Great Mother Albedo?"

 **Philospher's Empire**

Albedo puts her finger to her ear while in the throne room and wanders off away from Flamel saying she must make sure that Flamel's bed is made and her room orderly.

She hides in Flamel's room and places a barrier while saying "I hear you, Perenelle. Tell me what your business is."

Perenelle informs Albedo "I thought you'd be interested in hearing this. But tomorrow, Justina is planning a ceremony to introduce the public to a very important figure."

Albedo interrupts by saying "If wanted to know everyone that little tramp considers important, I'd be senile. What's so important about this one?"

She takes a breath and explains "Apparently, it's her father this time."

Albedo suddenly pauses with a loud gasp. Moments of herself with her beloved Lord Ainz flashes in her mind and her wings begin to move, but she demands "You're telling me the truth, right!?"

But she insists "I'm only saying what I've heard. I can't promise it's true, because it's only hearsay from Evileye."

Albedo ends the conversation after this and she blushes with great redness on her face and utters "Justina may be foolish, but she's not an idiot, nor the guardians with her. I can't…I can't…." but she loses all control of herself as she shouts "Lord Ainz has returned to us!"

She runs out to the throne room and shocks her daughter by immediately hugging her and announcing "Flamel! The greatest of days is upon us!"

In her mother's arms, Flamel nervously asks "Mother, what's gotten into you?"

Calming down for a brief moment, Albedo explains to her daughter while looking at her "Your father has returned to us. Finally, after all these years, we can meet him and you'll see his greatness." She blushes a bit more and realizes "Oh my, even just at the mention of seeing him again causes me to become…aroused."

Flamel panics a bit at hearing this and falls back on the ground with a look of absolute shock and now word has reached her empire about her father's return.

Her mother picks her up and smiles while saying "We can't waste a single moment. We're going to the Crimson Empire at once. We must meet up with Lord Ainz."

Curious, Flamel asks "Mother, how did you find out about this?"

Taking a deep breath, Albedo answers "Oh, I have a spy in that little motley crew you've been gallivanting with inside the Crimson Empire."

Her eyes widen at the utterance of these words "So you knew?" she asks.

Looking serious, Albedo replies "I am not a fool, Flamel. I've known for a while that you've been accompanying that group of adventurers. So I had Pernelle join them, I'm surprised you didn't notice." She then snaps her fingers and the guardians under Flamel's rule gather. Albedo has an announcement to make to them.

Flamel sits in her throne silently while Albedo announces to them of Ainz's return, much to the shock of all of them. She explains that they must make preparations to visit tomorrow since Lord Ainz is top priority to them. Albedo truly believes this to be true and Flamel completely neglects to say anything about meeting her father earlier. She just silently sits and her heartbeat increases greatly while all sounds disappear for a moment. She looks over and sees the excited expressions on everyone that can and she sees white.

Until "el….Flamel!" She shakes her head and looks at her concerned mother who asks "Are you okay?" She puts her hand to her head and replies "I guess I'm just drowsy right now."

But Albedo says "Oh, well, we'll prepare your bed to be transported while we make our way to see your father." Her determination unwavering, she wants to spare no expenses in meeting her beloved Ainz again and wants to move immediately. So she has arrangements made at once. Flamel retires to her chambers until her bed can be moved with her in it.

In her room, Flamel sits in her bed awake and unable to think right now. Her mother is going to find out eventually about her neglect to talk about the meeting in just a couple of days. She ventilates for moment thinking about everything. She worries that everyone will abandon her in favor of her father. Everything she's done, created, and grown will be gone. Now, if she remains obstinate about her empire and all that she's achieved.

"i…I don't want to lose everything…" she says to herself as a tear streams down her face and biting her lip. She stands up with a weapon in hand, but she sees someone familiar, CZ2128 Delta, who is here to act as her guard. She simply stands there like nothing, but it appears she has been there the whole time. She wasn't noticed because Flamel was too upset to hear her.

She simply looks at her servant and asks "How much did you hear?" She sniffles a bit and then the maid just begins to walk up to her.

In a simple, yet kind gesture, CZ2128 places a 100 yen sticker on Flamel's shoulder and simply says "Lord Ainz is still the nicest of the supreme beings, because he gave us you two."

Flamel leaves the sticker on and feels a lot better about things, but is still nervous about what her mother is going to do once things pick up and they meet her father. After this, Albedo enters the room with the battle maids and she happily says "We're ready, Flamel. We leave in a few minutes, so be prepared."

Oddly, Flamel's eyes look happy as she proclaims "Yes, let's go see father…" happy, Albedo turns and doesn't notice Flamel's face get nervous for a moment as she feigns happiness and bliss for her fear.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch.11 Journey

 **Philosopher's Empire Capital- Mercuria**

Flamel's Capital is a gorgeous city of many buildings of great structure with many buildings of stone and brick with only a few small residential buildings of wood. The sunlight glistens the beautiful city as people wearing simple clothing wander the streets. Trees bearing different fruits grow and look incredibly delicious and sweet to add an ambiance to the simplicity of the daily life of the citizens.

Among the citizens, the commandant of the Philosopher's Knights makes a trip around the city. She walks as her form catches the eyes of the people who see her. Her attire consisting of a platinum breastplate, purple cloth around her waist with a symbol partially obscured by a purple cape that drapes over her right shoulder, a circlet around her forehead with a yellow gem, and two swords at her side. Her hair long and brown, like the sweetest chocolate, and her eyes pink like cherry blossom petals.

While on her walk, she catches two small boys trying to reach for some peaches from a tree. Smiling, she approaches the tree as the children look at her with surprise while she plucks some peaches from the branches with a tender smile. She lowers herself and says "Here."

The two boys blush at having a beautiful woman give them fruit. Out of nowhere, a woman appears behind the boys and tells them "Boys, thank the commandant for her generosity."

The two boys bow while thanking the gesture "Thank you, commandant Vaiself."

The knight kindly bows and proclaims "It was nothing, just please grow strong and live meaningful lives." She holds her hand to her chest and delightfully declares "Glory to the Empire."

"GLORY TO THE EMPIRE!" the two boys shout before running off to eat their peaches.

After they leave, the commandant thinks " _Such enthusiasm…they'll make fine knights someday. ..But not really my type."_ Her smile never changing, she maintains this grace while walking further.

Inside the palace, a large infrastructure of marble and magic with a temple placed in front of it, Albedo has her daughter's bed placed into a small circular canopy with a white cloth surrounding it and placed onto a circular platform carried on a carriage by two giant hamsters. All of her servants are gathered in an orderly fashion with the maids of the Pleiades standing in front of Albedo who is now wearing her armor.

She looks commanding while enthusiastically ordering "As I've informed, it is greatly assumed that Lord Ainz, our true ruler and the man who we've pledged ourselves to, has returned and is in the Crimson Empire for a ceremony tomorrow. We are to get there without delay and meet with Lord Ainz. We will succeed as failure would shame all of Nazarick. Everyone, we leave at once!" she gracefully turns around and leads the charge.

But before going, she reminds herself "Oh, yes I almost forgot." She walks towards the canopy with a sweet smile to enter Flamel's pseudo room and sees her daughter wearing a white night robe for sleeping. Albedo takes care not to make a sound as she places a sheet over Flamel's sleeping form, gives her a kiss on the head while whispering "We'll be so much closer when you wake up." She then produces a plush of Ainz and puts it in Flamel's hand causing her to grab it while sleeping which makes her smile. Happy, Albedo quietly leaves the canopy and places a barrier around it to not disturb her daughter.

However…in her bed, Flamel slightly opens her eye and puts the plush of Ainz under her pillow while pulling out a different toy, a plush of Albedo with cruder details like plain buttons for eyes and simple wings. Flamel cuddles with the plush while playfully sticking out her tongue and going back to sleep.

While they continue through the palace, Albedo places her finger to her ear and contacts someone for a mission. "Initas, I have orders for you."

In the city, the commandant puts her finger to her ear and sweetly replies "Yes, Great Mother Albedo?"

"We're making a trip to the Crimson Empire. I know it's hastily executed, but I want you, Solution, and Entoma to take care of any and all obstacles in our way. They would be wastes of time, and unnecessary conflicts for us. Meet them outside the gates of the city and use any force necessary." She orders the commandant.

Their conversation ended, commandant Initas takes a look around and sees that she is the center of attention with many eyes looking her way. She announces "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I must tend to my duties. I wish you all a lovely day. (salutes) Glory to the empire." The people watching follow her example and shout the same.

The commandant runs to towards the gates of the city while waving to a cheering public who adore her and she smiles while waving. Elsewhere, near the palace, Albedo walks with her team while the people watch and praise her name. Albedo, in her one track mind, pays them no mind and simply smiles blissfully while riding atop Hamsuke.

Sitting atop the canopy, CZ2128 simply rests and looks around the adoring people "So many people adore her. Lady Flamel, why are you so afraid?" she ponders about.

Narberal Gamma and Yuri Alpha walk at opposite sides of the canopy and keep their eyes open for anything. But Yuri does smile and wave to some of the crowd while Narberal simply remains stoic looking at the ahead.

 **Gates**

Solution and Entoma stand at the gates to the city, a large perimeter with a massive wall surrounding the outside. The two battle maids simply wait for their third party member.

However, "I say we just move on without her. We don't need a human's help to clear some lower monsters or even more pathetic humans." Solution says impatiently.

Entoma just stares vacantly at the gates "We have orders to bring the commandant with us. Better not disobey Albedo right now. She's very excited today."

Orders are orders to them, so Solution just resumes waiting for the moment.

As if on cue "Sorry to keep you waiting"

The two maids look in the air and see a streak of light as the commandant shoots from the air and lands gracefully on the ground with her feet lightly touching the ground and she flourishes her hair.

Being diligent, Solution simply says "Let's just get this assignment completed. I wish to see Lord Ainz as well."

"I agree, reporting to Lord Ainz is priority number one." Entoma agrees wholeheartedly with her sister.

"*Sigh* So, I get the cold shoulder too? Guess father was right about this job." Commandant Vaiself lowers herself to the maids, but smiles looks at Entoma with a glow in her eyes "Oh, did you get that stuff I wanted?"

Reaching into her outfit, Entoma produces a vial of a greenish-yellow stuff and hands it to her "Here you go, fresh from the hive."

Excited, the knight takes the vial and reaches near her side and pulls out a gourd, pulls the top off, and pours the mystery substance into the gourd while smelling the aroma "Ah…such a sweet smell." She blissfully takes in the scent with a blush on her face. She looks at the insect maid and bows "I promise to honor our deal, Miss Entoma."

As if she was asking a waitress "You know my preferences for the time, right?"

Hearing Entoma's voice makes her go green in the face a bit and she simply says "Yes, but I really don't think losing weight should be a priority right now for you."

Impatient, Solution puts her foot down "We have a mission to do. We can talk deals later."

Getting back to focus, Initas gives a slight salute while Entoma just begins moving forward with Solution moving ahead. Entoma summons a swarm of insects that surround her and she leaves as well Initas running into the area.

The area surrounding the capital of the Philosopher's Empire is a forest of lush greenery and trees as the far as the eye can see.

Back inside the city, Albedo and her group are making way through the gates of the city while Albedo rides, Narberal can't help but look at Hamsuke "Albedo, don't you think riding that thing makes you look silly?"

Breaking her bliss, Albedo looks at Narberal with slight annoyance "Lord Ainz rode this hamster and he looked absolutely dignified."

"Yes, but Lord Ainz looks dignified no matter what he does or what attire he wears." She argues to her superior.

However, being Albedo "Yes that is among the truest of things. Lord Ainz would look amazing in any attire. He'd look absolutely ravishing in a kimono, or a barbarian waistcloth, and especially in a revealing swimsuit."

Interrupting Albedo's lewd thoughts, Yuri reminds her "I believe we should focus our thoughts on introducing Flamel to her father. This is going to be the biggest moment of her life and we should conduct ourselves accordingly."

Snapping out of her thoughts, Albedo takes a deep breath, and smiles "Of course, you're right, Yuri. I've been selfish about my desires to him, I've neglected my child doing it. Let's make this a grand meeting for the sake of both my beloved and my dear child."

Looking on head, Narberal asks "Do you think that human will succeed? I have no doubts about Entoma and Solution, but that human may be a hindrance to them."

In spite of her feelings towards humans, Albedo confidentially states "I wouldn't worry about Initias. She may be human, but she's a human who has Nazarick's resources. So she's hardly a common vermin."

 **Forest**

Initas is in the middle of fighting some simple forest monsters, wolves that fights barehanded as she smacks one away with her right arm and guards with it as well. The remaining wolves' growl at her, but her eyes glow blue for a moment and the wolves cower and run off.

She lowers her guard "*Sigh* I'm glad that animals are smart enough to back off." She looks up and sees a large fly. She holds up her gourd and takes a drink of it and it flies off. She follows it through the woods.

Elsewhere, Solution has encountered some bandits and they are fleeing from her "She's a monster!" screaming about her and she is surrounded by weapons and some partially dissolved corpses.

"Oh, you all wanted to do unspeakable things to me. So why shouldn't I be allowed the same privilege?" she smiles sadistically taking pleasure in dissolving them as she begins to follow them.

Seeing the bodies nearby, Entoma appears from the trees "Solution, we have to make sure to clean these up. We're supposed to clear the path for Lady Flamel."

Looking around, Solution wonders "Where did that human go? I thought she'd have trouble keeping up with us."

However, another fly floats by Entoma and she explains "Not at all. She's actually ahead of us. I had my little friends show her to an encampment nearby. She'll clear it up lickety split."

"How do you know this? You haven't worked with her before." Solution being skeptical of Entoma's position.

Entoma reveals "Sure, I've only talked with her, but her father was a fairly strong human, and Albedo says this one's even better."

"Heh, a daughter who excels her father? Now that's a first for me." Solution says with a smirk, but then it turns to a frown "And I wish I didn't feel that way." While saying this, Solution feels an arrow pierce her body through her chest. Annoyed, she pulls the arrow out, looks at where it came from and sees a human man with a bow aiming at her. "No use in pondering, we've got rats to kill."

Seeing a muscular man in the distance in a tree, Entoma drools a little under her mask and remarks "Actually, I see some food that needs to be gobbled up." The two maids join together and prepare to clear the way.

Initas makes her way to where the bug is leading her nearing the border between the empires and she hears the sound of an arrow being pulled back on a bow string. She reaches around her waist wondering "Which sword should I use this time?" She feels at the two swords and pulls out a rapier with a white blade and hilt with a bright yellow guard resembling a half sun with a smile and she hears the sound of arrow coming and she sees it easily, deflecting it with her sword.

After this, she holds her sword to her face and her body glows white "Angel Boost!" she announces as she sprouts a wing behind her right shoulder made of energy resembling a butterfly wing with white and red coloring while her hair turns white like snow and her armor turns black with her cape turning white and she begins moving faster.

She deflects more arrows being shot in a rapid fire and sees a cloaked individual shooting a bow. She deflects more arrows and then her sword begins glowing with a red aura and spins to deflect another arrow, but "Fire Wave!" and she launches a flaming blast from her sword that shoots towards the trees and burns the trees surrounding the archer and he jumps from the trees and runs off somewhere.

Not detoured, Initas follows the archer and gets an odd sense as she simply sees nothing, but she continues on regardless with her sword gripped and she charges up another fire wave. As she runs, she feels a strange presence and charges forward while launching her fire wave forward and sees it disappear for a second but she hears an explosion a moment later.

"So, they're cloaking their presence" she deduces as she charges in and runs through a cloak as she looks as if she's running through water as ripples form in the air around her. Moments later, she sees a camp on fire as some warriors scramble to put it out as she throw dirt on the fires as large tents are ablaze with trees catching fire and black smoke with an acrid smell erodes the beautiful forest with its destruction.

Looking at the scenery, Initas bites her lip "Damn, I got carried away… I could burn down Flamel's fruit trees at this rate." She then puts her sword and and her appearance reverts to its previous colors instantly and she reaches for her other sword "Devil Boost!" she announces as she draws her other blade and her hair now changes to black as night with her armor turns white with her cape black and her body begins emitting a cold aura as an energy wing resembling that of a bat with black and blue coloring. She now holds an eastern style katana with a black blade with a silver tsuba and a thread that is attached to a trinket resembling a half moon with a frown. She holds her sword to her face and begins casting a spell "Destroy Fire!" then a white orb shoots from her sword and dowses the flames as steams forms while the flames die and she sighs with relief.

The warriors stop their scrambling at seeing the fire die. They look over at the commandant and many questions.

"Is she with us?"

"Is she with the empress?"

"Is she a member of the Black Scripture sent to help us?"

She hears many of them say these things, audible in their conversations. Before long, a person wearing an ornate armor with a cape approaches, a man with short brown hair who is holding a sword and carrying someone on his shoulder. The other warriors wear very simple armor so he must be the one in charge.

The man looks at Initas and waves his hand "Hold it! I believe she is one we were told of. The black haired warrior with a black bladed weapon, who is a child of a god." He approaches her with ease in his eyes "Thank you so much for helping us. We almost lost all of our wor…" before he can speak further, Initas swings at him without a second thought.

"Hey, I thought you were the one sent by the Black Scripture!" He yells while producing a sword.

Initas simply spins her sword in her hand without a care "Maybe it isn't the best idea to jump to conclusions. Who said I was an ally to you? Not me."

The leader looks at her cape and sees the symbol, now understanding "Wait, you are the one armed paladin Initas Vaiself."

She takes a breath and frowns "Now why couldn't I get a better name? My great-great-grandmother was the Golden Princes, and I the one armed paladin, not very attractive, I must say."

The leader cringes and charges at her but she defends easily as she holds her sword up and it clashes with his. He looks angered as he recalls "My friends told me stories of the traitorous princess who sold out her people. About how she laughed and laughed as they suffered."

Yawning at this, Initas simply rebukes "I've heard everything under the sun about this. I've heard my countenance in uncanny to hers, I've heard people say she kidnapped and assaulted various men, and I've also heard rumors that she ate children. It makes no difference who she was." With little force, she pushes the sword forward and knocks the man back.

Not detoured, the man attacks again and swings his blade while she simply steps out of the way. He swings at her again, but she tilts her head to dodge.

Demanding, he wants to know "Did you inherent her sadistic nature? Or does toying with us part of your strategy?"

Shaking her head, Initas simply states "Quit with these. I'm tired of hearing enemies talk ill of my ancestor with these rumors, which simply aren't true." She raises her sword and blocks another attack, and slices swiftly while remarking "And I take no pleasure in murder or killing. I just follow my orders." The warriors watching simply watch with looks of horror and shock for moments and they cannot believe that she would do something so horrible as the man's head flies through the air and his body stops moving. It stands for a moment until it moves, and falls to the ground.

"She attacked him when he lowered his guard!" They shout

"Captain! Captain!"Some scream

But Initas simply holds her sword and prepares to attack the rest "If any of you think that I'm here for an honorable duel, then sadly your notions are ill placed." She takes a stance and points her sword for her next attack and readies another spell.

But, before she can launch her spell, a wave of energy shoots pass her and she jumps back to avoid another potential blast. Looking to the side, Initas sees someone else approaching, a person wearing a black cloak with silver lines and holding a scythe with a black blade. This person wears a hood over their head, but she can make out a face with two different eye colors one silver and one black and she can see slight bits of black hair with silver tips. The person holds a scythe and looks around.

They holds out their hands with their scythe under their shoulder with a causal demeanor "Oops, sorry about that Madame Commandant." They say nonchalantly. "I was here to do an inspection, but then a little bee told me to stay back a little." Then, they pull out a book with various drawings of bugs in them and pulls out a pen and starts drawing in it.

Initas simply holds her sword and curiously asks "Are you this child of a god they mentioned?"

The figures waves their hand casually "Yeah yeah yeah, don't disturb my bug time. It's my personal pleasure."

But the warriors in this camp make their move and begin attacking as they pulls out various weapons as they want revenge for their fallen comrade.

However, "Icicle Rain!" Initas shouts as she dashes forward as pillars of ice form in multiple directions and run through the warriors, killing them quickly. She then looks at the cloaked figure, still drawing in their book, unharmed, and she casually asks "Do you want to fight me as well?"

The figure simply keep their eyes on the book while replying "No, not really. I was just here to see if this was worth investing more time, and it isn't. It was their own fault they died anyway. So it's not my problem."

She sheathes her sword, bows, and smiles "Then would you please leave, my orders are simply to clear the way, and I'm tired of killing for a day."

Without another word, the cloaked individual leaves and continues with their book and disappears without a trace.

While sheathing her sword, Initas remarks "But the only true children of any god are Justina and Flamel. All others are frauds." Initas simply undoes her Devil Boost and snaps her finger as the ice disappears along with the bodies.

She hears the sound of footsteps approaching and sees Albedo showing up with the canopy and her allies; now with Solution and Entoma following by the sides with Yuri and Narberal. She bows in the presence of the great mother as they are approaching the border between this and the Crimson Empire.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch.12 The Guardian's Reunion

 **Author's Note- Sorry about the delay, but I've had to work more lately due to us losing people. I will try to keep my word from here on after this chapter.**

 **?**

In a dark dreary room, two young people sit in simple chairs and they both wear similar outfits consisting of slim black and gold ornate armor with a cloth around their waists with one, a young woman with long hair that is one part black that fades into silver at the ends of her hair and two eyes with one silver and the other black as she fiddles with a small box. The other is a young man with short disheveled silver hair with black bangs and he also has two colored eyes with one of black and the other silver and he is holding a book and quickly flips through the pages as his fingers dance with the paper.

Out of nowhere "Well, it seems you two have had a productive day." A voice casually echoes through the room as the two just continue their little things. A figure appears as they warp into the room with magic as a hole in the space around the area appears holding a scythe and wearing a cloak with a hood covering their head. They casually walk behind the young woman.

"What news do you have to report, brother?" the young woman bluntly asks looking at the cloaked person.

He then removes his hood revealing his face as he has short straight hair that is black with silver tips and he also shares the two eye colors but he distinctively has two pointed ears, but the other two have their hair covering their ears. He happily pulls out his book and flips the pages humming all the while. He stops suddenly and excitedly exclaims "I discovered a new species of honey bee." He points to a drawing of bee that he drew with lines and notes about the parts.

The young woman looks at picture, but frowns at its sight "Why can't you have a more practical hobby. Mother raised us better than that." She shakes her head and continues fiddling with her box.

Disliking her comment "My hobby has given me new information, and helped us progress. I learned they're cultivating a new type of honey, but I can't say for what yet."

"Maybe their finding a way to sweeten their tea some more." The other young man casually responds as he continues with his own book."

Almost sarcastically, the young man with short hair points to a skull sitting on a shelf with a smile telling them "Hey, let's not start an argument with grandfather in the room, we'll upset him."

The young woman looks at the skull too and smiles saying "Oh of course. We worked so hard to bring him to mother. We shouldn't ruin our family over pettiness."

A door opens as a woman enter the room immediately saying "What's this about ruining our family?" She walks towards the other three looking at the scythe "My dear son, why did you steal mommy's scythe?"

He looks at the scythe and lightly holds it "You put it away while you bathed, so I borrowed it for my little mission, that's all."

This woman is none other than Zesshi Zestumei. Despite three hundred years passing, she has barely aged at all only being a tiny bit taller and she now has a scar on the left half of her neck that reaches part of her chin.

She casually takes back her scythe while asking her apparent son "Was it really necessary to take a weapon at all?" However, she puts her hand to her chin thinking "Or…what kind of mission was it?"

He goes back to his book "Not worth mentioning." He casually shrugs off the mission, but he does show her the picture with a smile "But I did get this interesting view, Mother."

Zesshi simply smiles "What an eccentric boy…." She then simply gazes at the skull remarking "I really wish you all would toss that thing."

The young woman continues with her box and she looks at Zesshi with a grin "What do we owe the pleasure, mother? Did you perhaps meet another Suttor? Someone who defeated you again?" Ignoring her words about the skull.

Looking disappointed as she puts her hand to her face "Unfortunately no. I haven't even gazed upon a proper man since your father." But then she blushes slightly and remembering "Oh your father was an unbelievable man, just remembering him stirs up many things in me."

The young woman then hands her mother something causally "You may use this if you'd like." The object that she hands her is something a bit phallic in shape, but this is all that's needed to know.

Before anything else, Zesshi looks at the other young man with wonder "And are you going back to the Crimson Empire? I thought you were there until a moment ago." He ignores her remaining silent. "Perhaps I should have asked for a talkative child instead of a powerful one." she remarks to his silence.

He throws her his book, which she catches with ease, and nonchalantly remarks "Mom, I'm going back to the Crimson Empire. I want to see I can fight someone good enough to beat you."

 **Border**

While riding on Hamsuke, Albedo and her team arrive at the border of the Empires, a patch of land where the forest ends and is followed by a large plain area of grass and hills. Before anything else, Albedo looks at Initas and orders "Go back to Mercuria and continue your duties."

The commandant's face to turns to surprise "But, Great Mother Albedo, I wish to meet milady's father."

"No, you will return to the capital, conduct your duties, and maybe Lord Ainz will visit and you can bask in his greatness then. That's it, and you will not argue." She rebukes.

Swallowing some spit, Initas bows "Yes, Great Mother Albedo. Forgive my impertinence." She then runs away back towards the capital. After this Albedo reaches under her outfit and pulls out a talisman and holds it up to the air and a red barrier appears in front of her.

Annoyed, she bites her lip slightly "I should have known that bloodsucker wouldn't like me crossing the border unannounced." She turns her vision towards Entoma and Solution and holds out her hand ordering "I need either one of your borders passes."

Solution swiftly reaches into her body as her hand goes inside her chest and she pulls out a medallion with Justina's insignia on it. She tosses to Albedo questioning "I don't see why we couldn't have used Gate to get here or even to the gates, it would have saved more time."

Narberal Gamma plainly responds to her sister's inquiry "Of course, you weren't there when Lady Flamel ordered that no one use teleportation magic within the borders of the Philosopher's Empire."

"Why would she order that?" Entoma asks curiously.

Narberal looks at her sister explaining "Teleportation magic can be used by us to spy on the other sister. If I recall, Justina did order Lupusregina and even you to spy on Lady Flamel a few times."

Scoffing at the thought, Solution puts her hand to her face, annoyed" That is a foolish order and it greatly inconveniences us. I hardly find it wise to punish us for following our orders."

Solution's words are heard by her sisters, and Yuri rebukes "It is not our place to refute the overlord's orders, Solution."

"And what if Lord Ainz were to order the abolishing of that law?" Solution argues to her elder sister's claim.

However, Albedo turns to the maid with a stern look on her face "That is enough. Flamel's orders are absolute. We serve and obey, that is the deceleration we made, no matter how impractical her orders are." Albedo takes the talisman from Solution and holds it up to the barrier as the red insignia glows on the medallion while a hole opens up on the surface of the barrier.

Solution simply grimaces and nods but her Yuri notices " _She must be very anxious to see Lord Ainz again. It's no wonder she's so critical right now."_ She thinks to herself trying to be as diligent as possible.

The group crosses through the hole in the barrier and make their way through the border. Once they cross the boundries of the border, Albedo looks until they are completely passed the barrier.

Albedo's eyes glow a bit "Stop!" she orders as everyone completely stops moving all together. She then turns with Hamsuke following her lead as Albedo's heart races "That's far enough. We've exited the border and will continue with teleportation magic to Garudas and finally….(blushes)….finally….." He breathing turning heavy, Abedo's heartbeat is almost audible to her allies and she even drools a bit "We'll finally be with Lord Ainz once more." And she smiles with lust in her eyes just like before.

However, Yuri reminds Albedo "Don't forget, Justina has a barrier around Garudas to keep trespassers from teleporting directly into the city."

While Solution simply remarks "A much more practical idea, if you ask me." And Yuri alongside Narberal gaze at Solution and she decides to shut her mouth with a simple scowl on her face.

Inside her canopy, Flamel sits awake wearing her pajama dress and sits in a fetal position and her heart races as well while she cries "I'm almost out of time. I have to think quickly…" she weakly says under breath.

 **Crimson Empire- Garudas**

Justina rides atop her Bicorn wearing her armor through the streets of her city and looks at her people without so much as a word as the sunlight shines on her without her even flinching as her armor shimmers under the light. The city has many buildings of stone and rock with many blacksmiths working daily as Justina looks at an opened hut and sees a blacksmith outfitting a knight, who nods to his empress. There are very few large buildings aside from the palace and the gates surrounding the city but there is a fountain which is producing clean water that many humans are gathered around to get drinking water and to cook with. Justina looks at the people who in turn look at her with awe.

"The Empress is showing herself!"

"Lady Justina, please let me look at you!"

"Please, keep ruling us!"

She listens to her people and smiles slightly at them while waving "I trust you'll all be in attendance tomorrow." Her voice calm and gentle, her people just raise their arms and shout their loyalty to her. However, her eyes glow red for a moment and she gets a vision.

Outside the capital's gate, Albedo and her squad appear from a spell that transports them right at the gates of Garudas. The stop for a moment and Justina sees Albedo's lips moving and reads them **"We're so close Lord Ainz. I can feel his presence…it's so radiant"** She looks up and sees Justina's surveillance system, a bat perched on the gates covered in slim armor.

Justina growls at seeing Albedo "That rancid succubus has the gall to trespass in my empire….(grits her teeth) I won't stand for that." She then jumps off of her bicorn, holds her hand up, and casts "Vampire Shadow" as her body dissipates by turning into a swarm of bats and they fly away.

Outside the gates, Albedo and her team approach to open them as a swarm of bats flocks in front of them acting as a wall.

"Filthy winged vermin!" Albedo shouts as she produces her weapon and readies to destroy the bats in front of her while the others simply stay at bay.

"That's far enough, Albedo!" Justina's voice echoes as a flock of bats gather and her silhouette appears within the swarm and her body completely appears as she looks menacingly at the guardian. Justina pulls out her own weapon and points it at Albedo "I'm not letting you take a single step forward. Now turn around, and go back before I lost even more of my patience."

Albedo puts down her weapon but sternly looks at the other daughter of her beloved with eagerness "I will not. We have come here so that we may gaze upon Lord Ainz's greatness once more."

Laughing a little, Justina smiles condescendingly "Oh, I should have guessed you'd be impatient in wishing to see him again. Unfortunately for you, he's gone for the moment."

"Liar!" Albedo shouts back "I can feel his presence among the filth in your feeble city, Blood Sucker"

Knowing that Albedo is anxious and losing her composure, Yuri steps in and politely requests "Lady Justina, we simply couldn't contain our anticipation. Please, just allow us to see him and we'll go peacefully."

Albedo looks at Yuri and takes a deep breath while looking back at Justina "I do not like the idea of a limited view, but I am willing to compromise if it means I at least gaze up Lord Ainz, even for the briefest of times would ease my heart immensely. So I swear that we'll leave if we are granted this much."

While putting her finger to chin and thinking, Justina looks at the maids, who appear to be a bit anxious even with stoic expressions, and then she looks at the canopy "Am I to assume my cow of a sister is hiding in that construct?" she asks.

Albedo glows with a dark purple aura and an angered look forms on her face "Do not refer to her as a cow, parasite! Lord Ainz only came here because you got to him first." She then points to the curtain stating "Flamel is waiting to see her father, and has been preparing to make herself known to him, as have I."

Justina's eyes glow crimson as she declares "I do not like your attitude, old hag! I will have you know that father chose to come here of his own will. Also, I think it's hardly appropriate to defile father's presence looking like you have just got out of bed. I took a nap, then I bathed, brushed my teeth, sharpened my fangs, got my clothes cleaned, got my makeup on, styled my hair, and even ate some specialty herbs to ensure my breath would be pleasant to him."

Albedo smirks at this "But did you also apply perfume to yourself?"

Suddenly, Justina's eyes go blank and she turns around while twiddling her fingers "Um….No….I sorta…forgot….." she says quietly to herself.

While having her hand proudly to her chest "I on the other hand, have applied a goodly amount of the very same perfume that I so happily used to rub into his sheets and remind him of Nazarick as well as my loyalty."

 **Inside Garudas**

Ainz is with Sebas and Aura as they prepare to depart for the farming areas. Then, he sees a swarm of bats around the gates of the city "Why are there bats circling one area?" he questions.

Aura looks down and disappointed "Oh man, I really wish she wouldn't bring those guys in broad daylight. They're still getting used to it."

Curious about her query, he asks "Aura, are those bats Justina's?"

She nods "Yeah, she's been making bats and vampires that can withstand sunlight, but we're still testing them."

He begins walking "Very well, I will go see this myself. Stay here and we'll depart once I return." Aura and Sebas nod and simply stay put.

 **Outside**

Cringing a bit as their arguing continues, the Crimson Empress growls a bit but a commanding presence is felt and a familiar voice "Why all the bats, Justina?"

Without a second breath, Albedo and the other maids gasp in awe at the sound of the voice, the voice of the greatest Supreme Being. Moments later, he appears to them walking through the swarm of bats.

Shocked, Justina looks upon her father "I thought you had already left." She wonders upon seeing him approach.

He walks as if nothing is there and stands next to her "I was almost on my way, but then I saw this swarm of bats and it aroused my curiosity."

He turns his head to look at towards the group, but his gaze is only met with a glow of yellow and a vision of black as he is knocked on his back and he sees the sky in a matter of seconds.

Just as he should expect, he looks shockingly at Albedo's face as she has a complete gaze of lust with tears and a smile on her face "Lord Ainz! It is true! I never doubted it, but I had to see you with my own eyes! You truly have returned!" She grabs at his robes "We should celebrate with a joyous melding of our forms…"

Of course, Ainz frantically orders "Uh,Stop, Albedo….Get off of me!" She tries tearing off his clothes "Let go of me!"

Justina, seeing this, immediately grabs Albedo by the back of her clothes "Get off of father, hussie!" She tries to tear Albedo off of her father, but it is like trying to pull a tooth, hard and painful as Albedo won't let go and uses her power to push Justina back a bit. Justina looks at the battle maids "Get over here and help me pull her off, that's an order!"

But the maids don't obey, Yuri reminding her "We serve Lady Flamel. I'm sorry, Lady Justina."

Putting a frown on, Justina clenches her fist, but Ainz shouts "Do as she says! Albedo is being really aggressive right now!"

Without a moment's hesitation, the battle maids leave their positions and run over to get out Albedo off of their lord. Inside her canopy, Flamel sees the maids going to help her father with her mother's aggressive advances. She looks behind and sees an empty landscape starts breathing heavily "I can't do this…not right now." She sees that no one is looking her direction and makes a decision.

Moments later, Ainz is back on his feet while taking a moment to calm down as Albedo is being held by Solution and Yuri. She is breathing heavily and is taking her own moments to calm down as well.

Finally, after the scene calmed down, Ainz regains composure and his servants bow to him to hear his decree "I am sorry that the first thing you saw of me was that…unorthodox sight."

Albedo immediately puts on a look of worry and her eyes filled with tears "Forgive me, Lord Ainz! I simply could not control myself. I was so overcome with your presence that I lost all other thoughts." She desperately apologizes for her actions.

However, Ainz simply extends his arm "Albedo, come here, but please be calm."

Heart beats fast still as she approaches her lord and she gently reaches for his hand and he lightly holds her hand much to her delight, but his tone becomes somber "Albedo, I am truly sorry for the sorrow you've felt due to my absence. Further, I must also extend my gratitude for raising and nurturing our daughter."

Her face turning euphoric, Albedo immediately says "Not at all, Lord Ainz. Even when left us, you were kind enough to leave us not one, but two daughters to remember you by. Even it wasn't you, it was more than enough to give me hope, it gave me a reason to keep going. Do not apologize, I have you again, and I also have our daughter. I couldn't ask for a more perfect world now."

Ainz nods "But I still feel I owe you an apology for imposing such a responsibility on you without my presence."

Narberal immediately stands to inform her lord "She was not alone. We all contributed and brought up Flamel and Justina."

Justina even chimes in as she steps closer to her father and looks serious explaining "Yes, father. The battle maids and all the floor guardians protected and nurtured me and my sister. Because I know they care about us, I don't blame them for…(rubs her side)….this. Because I know they wouldn't have allowed it to happen."

Yuri, Narberal, and Solution all look visibly upset at seeing Justina rub the area where her scar is.

Ainz then asks "I understand that you were all anxious to gaze upon me again, but I wonder. How are preparations going for the summit?"

Confused, Albedo look at her lord "Summit? I don't understand, Lord Ainz. Did you request a summit?" she asks.

"Did Flamel not inform you that I requested a summit in a couple of days? I wish to inform all of the denizens of Nazarick of my return." He responds back.

These words make everyone that can express themselves look a bit surprised as Albedo approaches the canopy with a concerned look "Flamel, did you happen to…"She flips open the curtain and is surprised when she sees it empty. She jumps into the canopy in a shock "Flamel!" she calls out as she looks all over the sheets and finds nothing but her pajamas. She holds the outfit and panics "She's gone…" She retreats outside and shouts "Flamel's gone!" as everyone gasps with surprise.

Ainz personally walks up and checks the canopy and looks around wondering " _Did she use teleporting magic? No, I would have seen that."_ He then finds the plushie of himself hidden under a pillow " _Figures, Albedo probably made this for her."_ But then he finds the one of Albedo and sees that it is crudely made compared to the one of him " _I guess Flamel made this one….Wait, why this one out, and the one of me wasn't? She must have been awake when she left….unless…"_ He looks at the opposite side and sees that curtain is slightly moving. He then gets an idea "Hmm, I guess I'm dealing with a parents conundrum, a runaway." He says to himself. He leaves the canopy and looks at his still present daughter "Justina, may I have the use of your armies for a moment?" he requests as she nods without hesitation. He simply says "If she's run away, then I'll simply have to find her by any means necessary, such as a parent should."


	13. Chapter 13

Ch.13 Confusion

Justina rides her bicorn into the city as she claps her hands and four shadows appear before her. Within moments, her personal vampire brides appear in bowing positions "Yes, Lady Justina?" they all say in unison.

The Crimson Empress looks at her personal servants with an expecting gaze "Have you all been doing as I asked?" To which the four nod and she smiles "Good, because I have a new assignment for you all."

 **Palace**

Ainz has gathered everyone in Justina's throne room as he sits in his makeshift ice throne with a table in front of him. He has finger to his head "I see, well, continue your role, Pandora's Actor." But there is no voice on the other end as Ainz stops communications with Pandora's Actor. He places his finger to his head once more and makes another call "Cocytus, I have an additional need of you and Lupusregina, and that is to keep an eye out for Flamel since she is out there somewhere, but I wish for you both to continue your duties that I assigned you."

"Yes my lord, I will do all that you ask of me without fail. I swear it." Cocytus responds from his location.

The remaining guardians and maids are gathered before him all of them bowing, but Shalltear does glare at Albedo for a moment.

Seeing this, Ainz considers " _I guess it shouldn't surprise me that there's still bad blood between those two. I'll have to settle this later."_ He looks at the table before him and looks directly at Shalltear "Shalltear, is there a map of the surrounding land?"

She looks upon her lord with a smile "Yes, my Lord. I will be honored to grab it for you." She says as she stands and walks towards the side of Ainz and taps the floor with her foot as a small hatch opens up and a stand emerges from the floor with various scrolls on it as Shalltear picks one out and hands it to Ainz immediately.

He places it on the table and he notes the landscape "I do remember parts of this map as I crossed here from Carne. But I'd like more intimate details on certain areas. I can't help but notice these marked locations." He points on the map as there are parts marked with red circles.

"I will inform you, father." Justina's voices echoes as she emerges from a teleportation spell with her personal vampire brides at her side. She points to the map and explains "These areas that I've marked on the map are locations where I've discovered one or more human camps from the Slain Theocracy and their attempts to either sabotage my resources or spy on me. More often, they attempt both."

He looks at her "If you've found them more than once, why not make an attempt to force them to cease activities of this nature?"

Just looks upon her father and looks unsure as she responds "Because, I thought they knew a way to bring you back to us, and I thought if I pressured them indirectly, they'd be forced to summon a supreme being, and hope it would be you." She then goes to the stand and pulls out another scroll and shows it to her father "There's a legend in their texts that suggests that they once summoned a god who was, in their words, horrifying and otherworldly, and supposedly, this being impregnated a woman who birthed powerful children. These children decimated the Elf Kingdom and took the head of the king."

He looks at the scroll and there is text on it with a picture of what appears to be a robed figure with a woman kneeling to him naked and then another picture depicting her with children. _"Wait, is this connected with what happened three hundred years ago?"_ He asks her "Around what time did this legend come into being?"

Looking at the scroll she answers "Around the time I was born, actually. I had considered the possibility that you were the god at one point, but I know you wouldn't abandon Nazarick to bed with a random whore, and if that was the case, I would have burned their nation to the ground for insulting your glorious appearance." Hey eyes glow with hatred imagining the thought.

" _Hmmm, I don't know what to make of that. Albedo and Shalltear were originally NPCs in Yggdrasil, and it sounds like they were somehow tampered with. But if that legend were true, I doubt that the same entity did the same to that woman. Especially if she was impregnated through biological means, especially because I'm an undead and my body is….(looks at hands) lacking in the bodily necessities. I should see if Flamel has any information before I make a move on that. But for now, finding her is top priority._ He thinks to himself while his servants watch him. Rather, he looks at Justina and sees her trembling a bit. " _Maybe Justina needs a little more leeway. I am inside her Empire and she has worked hard to build it. She needs to understand that I'm not here to take it all away, but I still need the others, the ones my friends made."_

Nervous, Justina asks "Is there there something you need, father?"

Almost as if normal, he looks at his daughter "Actually, I was thinking that maybe YOU should give me an order." And then everyone in the room all puts on looks of shock.

Standing up, Albedo immediately vocalizes "Lord Ainz, forgive me for saying, but that idea is asinine. HER give YOU an order? The very thought is beyond our comprehension." She states this as everyone's gazes seem to affirm her thoughts, but none of the others say a thing.

Bodly, he looks at his servants "The idea shouldn't be vexing in the slightest. After all, both Justina and Flamel were groomed to serve as my heirs. As such, they should be giving the orders to all of those in her service as well as those within Nazarick." He looks back at her "Now, if you wish to do so, I will follow any order you give."

Justina trembles and backs up a bit and looks at the servants nervously and her mother looks especially nervous. Barely turning her head to her father, he looks at her expectantly. She swallows some spit and barely lifts her finger "Okay….Fa…Father, I…I uh…I want you to…." She puts her hand down and gets on her knees trembling "I just can't do it…I'm not worthy of ordering a supreme being, let alone my father."

" _Man, I thought she'd at least order me to get her some water. But maybe it was a bit too sudden. Given the view the others have of me, she was probably raised to think of me as a god rather than her dad."_ He thinks to himself for a moment, but then says "Very well, it may be too much for you to handle, so I'll rescind that offer." as he goes back to looking at the map.

Dilligently, Albedo steps up and walks to stand beside her Lord as Justina glares at her "Don't get too close to father, harpy." She threatens the succubus by holding her weapon towards.

"Justina, that is uncalled for." He tells her as she looks down at him once more and nods as she lowers her weapon and Albedo takes her position at his side.

She smiles at him with a blush, but then it turns to a frown. Understanding her feelings, Ainz stands before his most loyal guardian "Do not worry, Albedo. I promise to find her, and we'll discuss her actions then and no sooner."

She nods "Of course, Lord Ainz. I just wished that I thought about her feelings sooner. She's always been a rebellious child. But I incorrectly assumed it was her way of asserting her authority." She produces the plush of herself that her daughter made and looks at it, concerned "Rather, I should have known that she'd be afraid of meeting you. On more than once occasion, I had to discipline her over the use of your name."

Suddenly, he looks at her "And what form of discipline was this?"

"I slapped her for her insolence against you." She answers as her lord falls silent for a moment.

His eyes glowing, Ainz raises his voice "You raised your hand against your own child!? What possessed you to commit such an act?"

Suddenly, everyone's eyes turn to Albedo with Yuri looking shocked "You struck Lady Flamel?"

In spite of her loyalty, Narberal Gamma even adds "Lady Albedo, you've always been the most wonderful mother and absolutely loyal to her. Why would you do such a thing?"

Now the focus of scorn, Albedo says "She spoke ill of you, Lord Ainz. I was merely showing her that kind of language wouldn't be tolerated. When she said those things, I simply couldn't hold back my anger, but I never made her feel like she was unloved."

He looks enraged as his eyes glow a little bit "Albedo, striking your own child, nay, striking my child is an unacceptable act. I simply cannot believe you would do such a thing." He begins walking away from the room and mentioning "I will go and find her myself, and YOU will apologize to her, Albedo. For every single time and even more for even raising your hand." His body glows green for a moment and he relaxes a little.

Albedo falls to her knees begging "No, please to be cross with me, Lord Ainz. My heart can't bear the thought of you being angry at me."

He continues walking "We will discuss this further later, but I must find Flamel at once, and I know where to at least start."

The maids stand at his departure with Narberal bowing "Please, at least allow me to accompany you, Lord Ainz."

But he simply replies "No, I will venture alone, and that is an order."

He walks down further and Justina watches as her father walk alone down the hall and intends to find her missing sister without anyone with him, but she points at him and shouts "Father, I….I" Catching his attention, he turns towards her "I, Order you…I order you to take some of my knights with you!" her words echoing as everyone eyes all go to her as she trembles but she doesn't let up "I won't allow you to leave without at least a guard, so I'm ordering you to bring the knights you wanted command of."

He turns around, walks towards his daughter, and everyone remains silent. If Justina had a heartbeat, it'd be audible to all in the room. She swallows some spit as her father approaches with his imposing figure and powerful presence.

She remains firm and he approaches until he is mere inches away from her as he looks at her "Did I just hear you give me an order?" he asks with his voice sounding imposing and stern, but she merely nods, and he nods at her "Justina, I am very proud of you. That's more like an overlord to give orders, but it seems you still lack a fundamental understanding of what an order is. But this is still good for you. Very well, I will obey this order and bring a group of knights with me." His words puts the others at ease as Aura sighs with relief.

But after regaining composure, Justina looks at the guardians and adds "But, I'd also prefer it you'd bring Sebas and Aura with you, father. I still want to find out what's going on with my resources."

He nods "Very well, but I must prioritize finding Flamel." He looks at Albedo with slight disgust "But I will also take some of the battle maids with me in that case. I'll need to cover further grounds."

All the maids nod and he points towards Narberal and CZ and gestures to them to come to his side as he leaves with no other words as Justina falls onto her throne with a huge sigh of relief as her father leaves with his chosen guardians and maids as Albedo looks upset at his words.

But as they exit, Ainz reveals in his thoughts " _I was already going to take them with me, but I think that this was just a time when a dad needs to give that little push to his kid. It worked out in the end, I'd say."_

Justina sits in her throne and gestures to everyone "I need some time alone, so I want everyone to leave my throne room and help with father's ceremony tomorrow."

The others bow and leave without any argument, except Albedo, who bites her lip a bit and walks out of the room.

Shalltear also stays in the room with a look of concern "Is all well, Justina?"

The Vampire Empress sighs with exhaustion "That may have been the most daunting thing I have ever done in my entire life."

Smiling Shalltear bows "Well, it hasn't even been a full day, and Lord Ainz has already made a better ruler of her, but what should I expect from a supreme being." She leaves as her daughter sits while she gathers her mind.

 **?**

Lupusregina jauntily walks down a meadow path with Cocytus following behind and they are both holding weapons. The werewolf maid simply has a bright skip in her step today as she happily walks.

"Lord Ainz is back…Lord Ainz is back, and it's the best day ever." She joyfully proclaims.

Cocytus continues to walk normally, but he does seem to have pep in his step "I couldn't agree more. I knew that our patience would be rewarded some day, and it's finally that day."

Lupusregina turns her head in all direction and looks a bit pouty "And it has to be the ONE day that Lady Flamel plays hooky on her mom. Jeez, I thought she was done with that phase."

"Hey, any order from Lord Ainz is among the greatest blessing we could hope for. No matter the circumstances, his words are like the grandest of instruments to our ears." The massive warrior rebukes.

While they walk, Lupusregins feels her foot nearly go through a hole and she stops dead in her tracks. She looks down to the ground and sees a massive hole in the ground, but it blended in so well with the region that she didn't notice.

She looks down below and sees a bunch of dead soldiers wearing red armor, and she looks a bit unnerved "Jeez, somebody did a number on these guys." She looks around and sees one soldier moving and she jumps down with her Crosier and she runs up to the fallen soldier with a smile "Hey, don't worry, I'll heal you up." She says as approaches him and uses her healing magic to help him out.

He struggles to get up, but he sees who helped him and he kneels in respect rather than tire "Lady Lupusregina, you saved me?" he asks with surprise.

She simply slings her weapon over her shoulder and nods "Don't sweat it, healing is my game. Now what happened here?"

Cocytus looks around and assesses "A powerful warrior must have been here, judging by the battle scars, and that these men are recently dead."

Below, the soldier explains while sweats runs down his face "We were on our way from aiding the mines after the attack, and then we encountered this young man with silver hair and black bangs and he…..he was unbelievable. I've only seen that kind of power from Lady Justina. He obliterated us with one attack, and he left without even a second thought. He also said…." Suddenly, he face turns to absolute terror "He said he was going after Lady Justina."

Upon hearing this, Lupusregina looks a bit annoyed "Well that's going to be a pain." She looks up towards Cocytus "Did you hear that, Lord Cocytus?"

Cocytus nods "Yes, but I doubt it'll be any trouble at all."

The soldier looks nervous and he stands up and declares "I need to get back and warn the empress." And he runs away without any interference from either of the two.

 **?**

Ainz has finally left the capital's gates with Narberal Gamma, CZ2128 Delta, Aura, and Sebas along with a small squad of ten knights that all wear crimson armor as they march behind their Empress' father. Ainz enters a carriage with his personal guards as a knight sits atop the drivers position as a pair of powerful black horses appear and he readies the reins.

Sitting in a carriage once more, Ainz looks at his confined area with ease when looking at the servants of the Great Tomb "I must say that it feels good be in the presence of you all again, it brings me happiness."

The four servants all bow at his words with smiles on their faces.

Aura simply can't sit still as she kicks her feet "Oh man, I can't believe it. The first day back, and Lord Ainz is spending it with us!"

Diligently, Narberal looks at Aura "Lady Aura, please control yourself in Lord Ainz's presence."

"It is alright, Narberal. Aura's enthusiasm is most welcome. Honestly, I would it stranger if she weren't excited right now." He tells her.

Getting back to a previous moment, Narberal then puts on a concerned face "In all seriousness, Lord Ainz. Lady Albedo has always been a model mother. I promise I've never once seen your daughter cry when she was with her mother. So please don't be too cross with her." She then lowers her head with a look of guilt on her face "Please, pardon my outcry, my Lord."

He doesn't look Narberal's way, but rather he thinks " _I don't like the idea of Albedo slapping her child. But it's honestly my fault anyway. When I made her fall in love with me, I should have guessed that certainly wasn't going to change with me being gone. I guess Albedo must have become more sensitive about me or being reminded."_ Now he looks at her "Do not worry, I am only upset with her in a light sense. I do expect her to apologize, but I will forgive her upon the moment happening." Narberal bows to her lord with a look of relief forming on her face. He further explains "Do not concern yourselves with my emotions. I am happy with all of your contributions in my absence. My only real concern is Nazarick's expansion. I've noticed that Flamel and Justina haven't been doing very much in that regard, and it's going to have be enforced after we've settled all these matters. I will have to also show my daughters why Nazarick should be their priority, not their own ventures."

Their lord's words are always great to them, and the servant's of Nazarick simply bow to their lord and his will.

?

Flamel is wandering aimlessly in her black bodysuit with the purple fauld as she sits under a tree with a sword in her hand, her Nikola sword and she fiddles with it while thinking " _They're going to leave me. Justina is just going to follow them like a leech, but I can't deal with that."_ She grips her hands into fists, stands up, and punches the tree while her eyes roll in annoyance "And I absolutely hate it when arrogant people think they can sneak up on me!" she shouts and turns around.

Suddenly, a pair of young women with black hair appear from nowhere and they wear simple robes with no real designs on them and they have fair skin.

Flamel looks at them, and asks "So, which scripture do you two come from? I've seen those robes."

The two young ladies have blank expressions and charge at Flamel without any regard for anything. Flamel simply grabs her sword as the two charge at her, and she swiftly cuts them down as she slices them both in half without a moment's hesitation, nor any resistance as the two are bifurcated and their blood spills all over the area.

Flamel simply puts her sword away and then looks back at the tree, which is now covered in blood, and she notices something odd about it "That blood looks peculiar." She then takes a closer look and puts some in her fingers and smells it "It looks and smells normal, but…" she fiddles with it some more and it gains a silvery coloring for a brief moment, she looks at the corpses, and then thinks about other things " _Wait, if I remember right, Keeno and I…"_ Her face turns shocked and she grips her hand "I've got to warn Justina and Shalltear." She then tries casting Gate as a portal opens, but it disappears "Damn it, I forgot Justina had that barrier around her city up. I've got to get back fast." She then begins running back where she came and then she remembers "I can just call her with magic." She begins to put her finger to her ear, but stops for a moment and starts breathing heavily and stops in her tracks as she falls to her knees "But if I call her now, who knows who else I'll hear."

Suddenly, she hears voices in her head belonging to all the guardians of Nazarick.

 _ **She's not fit to rule anything**_

 _ **We will not pledge any loyalty to a runaway**_

 _ **Ainz is who we really serve**_

 _ **You're just an imitation overlord**_

 _ **We've no need to be around you anymore**_

These thoughts are heard in echoes in her head as curls up into a fetal position and stops moving all together. Her paralyzing fears overwhelm her as the voices refuse to stop and the noises of the world mute as Flamel fails to think straight despite her desire to warn her sister of a potential danger.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch.14 Assault PT.1

With swiftness, Ainz and his guards arrive in the area that is under investigation. It is a an area resembling typical farmlands with shrubs, trees, and plenty of livestock, but it surprises no one that the grass is turning yellow, the livestock, cows, chickens, and pigs are not moving very much and look sickly.

Inspecting the area from inside the carriage, the overlord bewilders "Hmm, it does look quite troubling here." He calmly says to his guards.

Scratching her head, Aura explains "I don't get it all. I checked the land, the water should be fine, and I can't, for the life of me, get what's going on." Her tone sounding annoyed as she explains, Aura looks beside herself.

Nodding, Sebas adds "It's true, Sir. The farmers and other travelers appear fine even after eating the produce and meats here. They even drink the same water as the livestock."

Looking outside further, a large sparkling lake can be seen and it is immediately understood by Ainz that this lake is where all the water for this region comes from. He looks towards the farmer, many folks tending to the fields with many trying to keep a tree standing, others tending to the livestock, and others plowing the dirt.

Looking at the farmers closely, Ainz notices something as he looks at the workers and sees they are different races, humans, elves, lizard men, and even some goblins " _Justina must use all kinds of races for her labor force. It's not a bad strategy, and they seem to cooperate so far. I guess the world must have gotten a bit more progressive since I've been gone."_ He thinks with a sense of appreciation.

Aura sniffs the air and puts on a smile "They must be baking pies nearby. It makes my mouth water just thinking about it." She exclaims with a look of joy.

"You must be very well acquainted with the food around here, Aura. I would suspect that you know most of the workings in this area." Ainz comments to Aura's enthusiasm.

Feeling confident, she remarks "Sure do, Lord Ainz. I've been working in these parts for a long time now. Lady Justina trusted me with the cultivation of the livestock." But she looks a bit bored when adding "But raising cows, chickens, and pigs isn't exactly helping with my collection." However, she immediately states "Not that I mind helping Lady Justina of course. I'd do anything for her or Lady Flamel."

Looking at her, he swiftly calms her "I understand, Aura. You have the spirit of a collector and the same farm animals could dull anyone's collection." He then looks upon her closer "Speaking of which, I was wondering why you and Mare haven't grown in the last centuries. You're both dark elves, but you both should have grown at least a little." Aura blushes with embarrassment a bit, and he quickly assures her "Oh, that was rather rude of me. I'm very sorry if that was uncomfortable for you."

The others remain stoic to this inquiry, but Aura lowers her head and explains "Lady Justina got mad at me some time ago, and she regressed my aging. All I did was make a joke about me being bigger."

Looking at her, Narberal comments "I don't think hiding details is appropriate for Lord Ainz."

Sighing, she admits "Fine, I made a joke about me growing and Shalltear not, and then Lady Justina used a powerful spell to age me back, and I made Mare do it too."

Thinking on it, Ainz laughs a little "Well, I guess my little overlord was giving you all a hard time in my absence." He looks at Aura " _But I guess Bukubukuchagama would have preferred the twins stay the same, maybe. At least they look the same age as usual. I just hope that Mare is fine with this."_ He simply waits after this for the carriage to stop and begin his inspection.

 **Blue Rose's Camp**

Still in the guise of Nikola, Pandora's Actor sits alone in the room he uses in disguise, unease " _I cannot believe that Lady Flamel would do something so irrational. It's simply obscene and not at all…"_ His thoughts stop when he hears a voice.

"Pandora's Actor, I need to switch back with you." A familiar voice says as he looks around and sees Flamel appear from a warp. She is now wearing her Nikola attire and she has a panicked look "I need to be Nikola for now."

He looks at her, surprised "Milady, how can you be here when your glorious father is so worried about you." Almost as if impulse, he turns with a flourish and puts his hand to his head, despair emanating from his stance "His heart aches without knowing of your well being."

She grabs him from behind, frustrated "Look, Justina is in danger. I need to get the others to help me, but I can't ask Nazarick for help right now."

He turns to her "The other lady is in danger!?" he asks with concern in his voice. He then argues "But Nazarick's resources are the finest. Not using them is foolish…if you'll forgive my impertinence, Milady."

Putting her hand to her face, she panics more "I know, Pandora's Actor. But I can't save my sister with Nazarick's resources, and I'm ordering you."

In spite of his previous words, he nods and takes off the butterfly mask and hands it to her, but remarks "I cannot agree in not using Nazarick to save my beloved creator's child!" His voice getting louder, Flamel puts her hands on his mouth.

"She might hear you, idiot." She sternly says with her voice trying to be silent. She puts on her mask and her hair transforms and she completes her disguise. She puts her hands on her face, thinking, thinking, and thinking some more " _Pernelle must the spy for mother. But she can't see me or Pandora's Actor, so I could take advantage of this moment. I could just send Pandora's Actor to father with a message, or just have him talk to him with magic saying I can't break my disguise. It's a long shot, but maybe I could save a little face at least._ " Her thoughts on strategy make a bit of an impact on her mood as she smiles a bit, delicately, and she tells Pandora's Actor "Fine, go to father, and tell him….."

 **Crimson Empire**

Albedo wanders the palace, her face looking afraid, and her eyes sad " _Lord Ainz was so angry at me. I've seen his wrath, but I never dreamed he would aim it at me so suddenly. He's as radiant as ever, but his anger seems greater than before."_ She thinks and pauses for a moment. But she then pauses as something catches her eye; she sees a portrait along the corridor she is walking around. In the portrait, Shalltear is depicted holding a baby Justina and is surrounded by vampire brides, but Shalltear's face appears malevolent as her gaze appears threatening despite the warmer gesture. She looks at the frame, touches it, and remembers "I was there when this was painted. That bloodsucker was glaring at me the whole time."

After glaring, Albedo hears a commanding tone telling her "Lady Albedo, what are you doing here?" the guardian turns her head and spots the Black Knight walking down the halls toward her.

Defiantly, Albedo turns her body "I am here to see Lord Ainz, and you are being brazen to speak to me in such a way." She criticizes.

Being bold, Lakyus puts her hand to her sword "Do not mistake my loyalties. Here, you are a visitor, and I am the commandant. Or, would prefer I allow my dark self to let her hair down."

Putting on a smirk and giving a sarcastic tone "Oh, the all powerful commandant and leader of the almighty Crimson Knights. Remind me again how you got that position?" Albedo reprimands

Lakyus grips her hand into a fist and punches the wall "I did what I had to for my friends."

Turning around, Albedo leaves with some parting words "Believe what you will. But I will admit your fortune. Lord Ainz would have never spared them for their transgressions, and neither would I." However, she walks and returns to having a frown and simply thinks " _My lord, I never wanted your advent to be tarnished by my brash behavior."_

Back in her throne room, Justina sits with her head lowered, and her body trembling from anxiety. She is in the company of her remaining servants and mother. Troubled, Justina looks to her mother "Mother, Would you please do me a favor?" She asks meekly.

Not hesitating, Shalltear replies "Of course, whatever you'd like, my precious daughter."

Smiling, the Crimson Empress requests "Would you please read a story to the children? They so love hearing your voice."

"Oh ho, have they really been THAT well behaved?" Her mother asks in response with a calm smile.

Looking sincerely at her mother, the Crimson Empress states "The children have been very well mannered and I simply want to treat them in the most appropriate way I can think of. "

Bowing, Shalltear simply says "Very well, I will grace them with a tale from my lips." And she takes her leave simply walking out of the room.

Then, looking at the remaining servants, Justina announces "I want all of you to make further preparations for father's ceremony tomorrow. Fortify our defenses, position yourselves to guard all possible positions for possible distractions, or even simply engage in decorating. No job is meager when it is to show the glory of my father!"

The servants collectively bow in silence and every one of them leaves without a second word. The Empress of the Crimson Empire sits on her throne and sighs a bit.

"Man, father's presence certainly has a lasting effect on people." She says to herself as she watches the servants walk silently down the hallway. Once the last servant leaves, a large door shuts in place leaving Justina alone with her fountain of blood.

She sniffs the air and mentions "Although, I wish I was permitted a minute of privacy in these moments." She then swipes her hand and a force slams an unseen object into the wall. Upon making a dent, a robbed figure appears from nowhere on the ground and coughs up some blood. Looking upon the figure, Justina adds "It rather clumsy to reveal your scent to me so abruptly, and rudely I might add."

The figure stands up immediately and reveals their face to be that of a young woman with yellow eyes and black sclera. She spits up some more blood and simply smirks "Terribly sorry, Crimson Empress. But I am here on a mission."

Justina simply walks over and picks the woman up by the collar of her cloak and mentions "You are the not the first assassin sent here this week, but I wish I was permitted a respite for week at the least." She then painfully slides her fingers into the woman's throat and adds "So I hope you won't mind if I simply cut the song and dance for a change."

The woman gasps for air as the veins in Justina's hand bulge up and the life and her body begins shriveling up as the life leaves her eyes. After all this, her body becomes a lifeless husk devoid of any blood. Once finished, Justina lets go of the husk and shakes her head "Not even worth the effort." She closes her eyes for a moment, but then…her eyes suddenly shoot open and she holds her throat and falls to her knees.

" _What the hell is this?"_ She then starts coughing and feeling sick. " _I shouldn't be feeling this way, I should immune to poison and paralysis, so why?!"_

Then, suddenly, she begins vomiting blood. Violently, her floor below begins becoming stained crimson and a puddle forms below her face. Then, a barrier forms around the door to her throne room, and she feels a sharp sensation as she is propelled to her throne and many blades form around her, violently, her hands, forearms, shoulders, legs, feet, and her chest are pierced by blades that pin her to her throne.

Appearing now, four masked people wearing similar cloaks now appear. One asking in a feminine voice "Is she dead yet?"

Another, a male sounding voice, replies "Now, a monster like her wouldn't fall easily."

Another male voice adds "The blood was only meant for a brief moment, and that's all."

Justina recovers a bit as she looks up and her vision is blurry for a moment, until it corrects itself as she looks at her attackers.

The last voice, another woman's, sternly asks "No one can detect us, right?"

One of the figures opens her palm and reveals a glow, answering "Yes, but only for a limited time. We must act now, or risk ruining our centuries of work will be for naught."

Justina tries opening her mouth but she can't speak. Instead she only watches while her attackers' converse with one another, but her hearing is bad right now and she simply sits on waits in spite of the intense pain in her body.

 **Farmlands**

Ainz stands in a field of crops, wheat, vegetables, and herbs grow in a vast view, that's what it would normally be, but the crops are dying before the overlord's gaze. He is personally escorted by Aura and Sebas as guides. He kneels down and inspects the dried remnants of a plant that would grow into a medicinal herb for the sick. He runs his skeletal finger through the brown dying plant.

From behind his view, Aura comments "I just don't get it, Lord Ainz. The water we use is fine, the soil hasn't been poisoned, and the manure we use is from my own personal collection of beasts."

He looks at the plants again " _Hmm, knowing Aura, she wouldn't be careless in this regard. At least never letting the plants die on her watch. I trust her experience these last three hundred years. So what's causing these plants to wither and die._ " He thinks, until he looks at Aura and asks "Are there any clues as to why the livestock has been doing poorly? Any particular symptoms?"

'Aura puts her hand to her chin, thinking "Not that I can think of. Just usual stuff like fatigue, loss of appetite, and other stuff. But no black spots, their stool look fine, and they do have active desires to breed."

Thinking on it for a moment, Ainz wonders " _If that's the case, I wonder if the cause of this is some kind of life absorbing ability. It would explain the lack of added symptoms and the unexplained fatigue. But somebody would have noticed something like a spell or item being used, and a traitor would have been seen. Aura is not stupid, and she'd probably set up security if that was suspected….wait a minute."_ Standing up now, he looks over and asks "Are there any areas where the roots converge?"

 **Blue Roses Base**

In her private quarters, Evileye talks with Nikola, and asks her "Are you sure about this?"

Nodding, the masked Nikola adds "I'm certain. I had an encounter with one moments ago while patrolling the area. I'm certain they plan to attack the empress soon."

Thinking on it, Evileye replies "But would that really be a bad thing? I have some bad blood with that monster.

However, Flamel thinks " _Of course, Keeno hates us. Aiding Justina isn't in her interest, but, on the other hand…"_ She argues "But if the empress were to die right now, in the midst of a national problem, the people would fall into panic and nationwide chaos would ensue. As the Blue Roses, I feel that we must ensure that the people don't fall into despair if we can help it."

Removing her mask, Evileye shows Nikola her face and asks "Nikola, do you what I saw when I met that empress?" Without any more words, Evileye's face becomes fearful, her voice trembles, and she explains "I'll never forget that time. She and some other woman appeared from nowhere, they burned down towns, slaughtered tons of people, and then we tried to stop them. I was helpless as those two beat me and my friends to the ground without any effort, and they took them."

In her visions, Evileye remembers the fires burning the Re-Estize kingdom, soldiers being slaughtered, townspeople fleeing in horror.

However, Nikola reminds her "And you want the Slain Theocracy to have their way in this land? You know what they're like, Keno."

Turning her gaze away for a moment, she simply replies "Hmm, I didn't think you'd feel this strong. Considering you called me by real name. Instead of Keeno." Smiling, she puts her mask back on and nods "You're right, those animals need to be caged up before they cause any real damage. I'm in." She then walks past Nikola and adds "Let's go tell the others we're going to save a tyrant."

 **Farmlands**

While searching another patch of grounds with his guards, Ainz sees something particular, a small hole in the ground which he inspects. He places his fingers in the hole and pulls something out, some kind of shell with a strange design resembling a face. He looks around the hole and says "I think I know what's going on." But in his mind " _But I have no real idea for what it would all be for. Ruining an economical structure? What would be the point? Justina is maintaining her structure for the moment, and I doubt she'd allow her people to die so easily."_

However, before his thoughts are finished, a gate appears, and within a moment, Pandora's Actor walks through. He bows in the presence of his lord immediately as he proclaims "It is truly the greatest of all pleasures to be in my lord's presence once more."

Seeing his creation, Ainz immediately asks "Pandora's Actor, what brings you to me? Do you have news about my daughter?"

His commanding voice causes Pandora's Actor to tremble a bit "Oh, these words, every one of them, they are greater than any visage of all delicates beauties in the whole world combined." He then stands and salutes "Yes, My Lord, I have a message from our fair Lady Flamel."

With Pandora's Actor here, Ainz thinks " _If he's here, then Flamel must be with Blue Roses now. But she sent him here, so I might as well listen to him Still, I wish he'd be less idiotic. You'd think after three hundred years…._ " He then commands "Then speak, Pandora's Actor."

The doppelganger continues his salute "Then I will recite the message from the beautiful daughter of my dearest creator!" He then immediately explains "She says that Lady Justina is in danger. She told me to tell you that she will meet you at the capital with backup to help, and that she'll explain the danger."

Upon hearing this, his jaw drops "Justina is in danger?" his voice worried, he then asks "You are sure that's what she said?"

Nodding, Pandora's Actor's voice sounds absolutely serious "She sounded quite panicked, My Lord. I believe her distress is genuine."

Dropping the shell, Ainz looks at his servants "This can wait. We're going back to Garudas right now. Sebas, contact Shalltear and inform her right away." He then opens a gate, looks back at his servants and orders "Follow me when you're done, all of you." He then walks through the gate immediately to get back to his daughter, who he believes to be in danger. As he warps, he thinks " _I won't let another incident like with Shalltear happen again."_


	15. Chapter 15

Ch.15 Assault PT.2

 **Nursery**

Shalltear sits in a chair in front of a group of vampire children, who look at her with wonder as she holds a book and reads aloud a story to them "…And then, Lord Ainz proclaimed to the cowering worthless human , "What kind of man can kill women and children, but doesn't have the nerve to face me." Of course, the feeble coward fell to his absolute power swiftly…"

A child raises his hand, curiously asking "Lady Shalltear, is Lord Ainz really Lady Justina's daddy?"

Happily smiling, Shalltear simply answers "Of course. I gave brought her into the world as his legacy. In fact, you all get to gaze upon him soon." To which all the children's red eyes beam with wonder and happiness.

But Shalltear does lower her smile and wonders "But, I wonder where things will go from here…"

 **Throne Room**

Justina sits and coughs up some blood while her attackers look at her with anticipation, sweat running down one of their faces, the smell only overpowered by the blood in the room.

"I can't believe we did it…" one says nervously, the voice indicating male as he sounds like he's ventilating.

Another pulls out a sword and points it at the empress "We should end her now. We have the chance." A female says sounding determined.

Another woman, the leader judging by her commanding presence, lowers the weapon by gently placing her palm on the blade "No, we must gather information. If not, our plans for the other empress may not go as smoothly as this."

In intense pain, Justina tries moving her arm a bit, but one her attackers notices, and immediately stabs a dagger into her arm, silver dripping from the blade.

"Don't even try anything. We've been preparing for this day for a long time." She threatens her tone serious, and cold towards the vampire. She holds a blade towards her again "Now, you're going to tell us what we want, and we'll make this quicker." She then looks at one of the others, nods, and then one of figures reaches wanders over towards a panel on the floor, steps on it, and an orb appears from a hole. It has a purple glow and the person touches it.

 **Outside**

The orb glows, and outside, to the surprise of the people watching, and the maids looking outside, a barrier begins forming around the palace. It envelopes the building completely and the people wondering "What's going on?...Why is the barrier here?" among the panic.

Seeing this, Solution Epsilon, who is outside with a people behind her "Why did Lady Justina deploy the barrier?" She then runs towards the building and sees Entoma and Yuri standing before the barrier with confused looks (Entoma less so) and wondering the same thing as Solution.

Before long, Ainz appears from a portal, the maids bowing in his presence the moment they see their lord.

He looks at the barrier "Hmm, I had wondered why I was brought here instead of the interior." He touches it and he feels a repelling force at his fingers. Putting his hand to his chin, he looks at the maids, asking "I assume you know of what this is?"

The maids nod as Yuri raises her head "Yes, my lord. This barrier is created through the use of a world class item from Nazarick's vault."

Stunned, he wonders "So, you allowed those two to have their way with Nazarick's vault?"

A bit nervous, Yuri explains, while adjusting her glasses "It was to better protect their borders. Lady Justina requested a powerful barrier for her palace. Lady Flamel requested a powerful weapon."

He inspects the barrier further " _Oh right. I think I remember this. Yeah, I think it was called…Greed Shield. It was supposed to be an impenetrable barrier for bases. But we never used it because of how we wanted the Great Tomb to function."_ Looking on the maids again, he asks "Are there others inside the palace still?"

Nodding, Solution adds "Lady Albedo and Lady Shalltear are still inside. Other maids and that Black Knight are there as well. Oh…and those brats that Justina takes care of."

Confused, he asks "Brats? Oh, you mean that there are children inside?"

But Entoma adds "Yes, Lord Ainz. Justina keeps the children of her soldiers inside the palace for safety. They tend to attack anything that they perceive as food. To be honest…I sometimes join them." Her mouth drooling as she says this, to which she immediately wipes herself and apologizes "Forgive me, Lord Ainz."

He looks back "You are forgiven. That was an important piece of information. Perhaps…" he then receives a message as he puts his hand to the side of his head "Yes…" he greets.

The voice belongs to Shalltear as she sounds distressed "I received Sebas' message. Lord Ainz, is it true? Is Justina in danger?"

"Yes, where are you located?" He asks

She immediately answers "I am with the children in their playroom. I will go to Justina's side at once."

However, he orders "No, stay with the children. The barrier around the palace has been deployed, so you are locked in, and so are they."

His decision a little perplexing, Solution bows to her lord again, but a look of uncertainty appears "Lord Ainz, forgive my rudeness, but doesn't Justina's life come before those brats?"

His eyes glow a bit and he seems a little irritated "Brats? Those children are her servants, her treasures. The moment I heard I about them, I knew why Justina wanted this barrier. She wanted to protect them, what other reason would she have?" He looks at the other maids and his passion shines through "I would do the same for all of you, had I thought a danger too great. I would rather throw all I that I am away, than put any of you in harm's way."

Inspired, the maids bow even more devotedly, and Solution puts on a face of guilt, and states "I apologize, Lord Ainz. I misread your intentions."

Going back Shalltear, Ainz asks "Shalltear, remain with the children and protect them. If Justina is locked in there, she must have a plan…or rather, her attackers must be bidden their time." He looks at the barrier again, thinking " _Okay, so either Justina put up the barrier in defense, or her attackers put it up and plan to interrogate her. But if that's the case, I wonder how long they were planning this, or even if they somehow managed to spy on her this whole time. Either way, I should contact Albedo and see what she can do."_

Inside the palace, Albedo wanders, none the wiser to the barrier as she just inspects more features of this palace, but she does get a feeling, saying to herself "Something feels ominous…" Then, she hears a noise, knowing immediately as she puts her hand to her ear "Lord Ainz!?" She yells, her face red a bit "Please…"

But his calm voice commands "Albedo, calm yourself. Where are you? Are you still inside the palace?"

Taking a breath, Albedo calmly responds "Yes, I am currently on fifth floor, I believe."

Back outside, Ainz informs Albedo of the situation, and then looks at Solution and Entoma, asking "Do you two know the layout of the palace?" To which they both nod "Good, so tell me what we can do from the fifth floor."

Solution explains "The palace is modeled after the Great Tomb in terms of floor quantity. But each floor serves a different function. The fifth floor is the cold storage floor. This is where Justina keeps items and foods that need to be preserved for long periods. However, there is not much that can be done until the eighth floor, where the control for the world class item is located."

He asks "So the world class item is there?"

But she responds "No, but it can be accessed from a room there, and the throne room. Justina wanted it to be accessed from a few places, but I do not know them all."

Nodding, he goes back Albedo, asking her "Albedo, did you hear all of that?"

She affirms "Yes, and I understand. You wish for me to take this world class item, correct?"

"No, disarm it for us. A barrier is in place that prevents us from entering. Since it is produced by a world class item, I cannot dispel it. Disarm it, and we'll enter the palace. So I leave it up to you." Ainz says confidently to his trusted attendant.

Sure of herself, Albedo simply responds "Understood. I will do this without fail, my Lord."

Albedo summons her weapon and produces her helm as she prepares her armor as she has a mission to accomplish, and she plans to succeed.

Back in the throne room, Justina lowers her head from the pain as her attackers stand before her again. But the leader orders her troops "We need to get the further parts of the plans in motion. (Points at two allies) You two know where to go. I and Enit will proceed with the questioning." Two of the attackers leave hastily and each produces a weird looking pod in their hands.

Below on the fifth floor, Albedo is making her way up a flight of stairs "Okay, I've been here before, so the rest of the way is simple for me." However, as she gets up to the sixth floor, a new scene has taken the place of palace interior; a jungle-like maze is now here. Annoyed, Albedo makes her way through but is halted not long after taking a few footsteps and she feels around, noticing "Great, I guess that blood sucker is more cautious than I'd realized. But I will not fail on an order from Lord Ainz." Low on options, Albedo puts her hand to her ear.

In the throne room, Justina's head is near her palm from being bent over and she hears Albedo's voice "Justina, can you hear me. I'm trying to find my way through the jungle maze on the sixth floor."

Justina remains silent as the leader is approaching closer now.

Albedo just states "Listen I'm trying to help you. Lord Ainz has given me orders to find the world class item, so we can help you and those children you're protecting. So, distrust me if you will, but don't distrust your father, my Lord Ainz."

The leader holds a blade to Justina, demanding "Okay, I'm going to question you now, and if you cooperate, I won't torture you further and we'll be swift."

Sighing, Justina just calmly says "Just tell me what you want to know. I'll say what I can."

Understanding, Albedo asks "Okay, I am just five steps away from the stairs to the fifth floor. Where do I go from here."

The leader asks "Where there any plans to invade the Slane Theocracy?"

Justina keeps her head in place "Well…if I remember…yeah, it was about ten years ago, when I left the land by the border near Carne."

Albedo, thinking on the words "Alright, ten left… she counts her footsteps and then feels a wall right in front of her "So I guessed correctly. Okay, ten steps left."

The leader then demands "Okay, what about the border gave you the idea, and why invade now?"

Once again, Justina answers "The plan always lingered in my mind, but did eight years sound right? But, then I kept an eye on the camps you placed in the west and thought action was needed."

On her end, Albedo takes eight steps right and the nine steps left, but the leader on Justina's end isn't happy as she stabs another dagger "Details, we need REAL details, not a summary."

Feeling the torture more, Justina continues "Okay, I'll tell you about my seven squads…in the east….My …and my elite squads in the north were the last of my preparations."

Albedo walks the directions and after taking seven steps left, she sees a corridor ahead, and she sees the stairway ahead. A bit pleased, she now starts her way through the seventh floor, which looks normal for the most part, but because of the last floor, she asks "Is there a trick on the seventh floor I should be aware of?"

Feeling a stab at her abdomen, the leader demands "I said details! Now, what was the plan? What were you planning? What is the other empress planning?"

Coughing more, Justina answers "It was just a straightforward attack plan, nothing else. I thought my sixth idea was enough to defeat my enemies."

Sighing, Albedo comments to herself "I guess narrow thinking runs in that lamprey's side. At least making her traps limited is for my convenience at the moment." She continues her straightforward path.

 **9** **th** **floor: Crimson Bath**

On this floor, there a many rooms of luxury for Nazarick's inhabitants and Justina's most elite guests, and his built with spas and grand bedrooms. Used by the Black Knight during her leisure time, a massive bath house is the center of luxury. It is indoor, but with a night sky perpetually surrounding it and pillars around with vines of roses around them. But the bath itself is a massive pool of soothing warm water and some vampire brides work around the corners, hand mixing herbs and berries for lotions, shampoos, and massage oils.

Sitting in the soothing waters, Lakyus is out of her armor and wears a bathing gown consisting of simple white cloth around groin and breasts as her feet are massaged by the attending vampire brides and her hair brushed ever so carefully by the beautiful monsters.

But, swiftly, a vampire bride is blown away by a light based spell and shoots far into the bath. Immediately standing up, Lakyus' eyes glow red as she pulls her sword of the water from under her feet. The other vampire brides attending all look towards where the attack came from, anger on their faces.

Lakyus simply orders "Check on the one that got hit. Dead or alive, take her out of here. I'll back you up." And so the brides all grab their fallen attendant, and carry her out of the room, as Lakyus watches the entrance. She then hears the sound of water and turns around as a light spear shoots at her, which she deflects easily. She then slashes her sword and unleashes a dark shockwave that shakes the ground, but a little water moves and a splash is heard a little away.

Serious, she lowers her weapon and states "Fighting me in the bath isn't the best idea if you're trying to fight invisibly."

Lowering their invisibility, a mask wearing robbed figure appears. He removes his mask, revealing a young looking man with yellow eyes with black sclera and removes his hood and reveals a white sleeveless shirt with ornate black pants with gold trim and no shoes and a slim build. He has short blonde hair that is swept back.

He has an arrogant smile on his face "I suppose it wasn't courteous to attack you like this, Black Knight."

Walking along the water, Lakyus looks at her foe and asks "You look familiar, but I don't think we've met. Tell me, who are you descended from?"

The young man shrugs a bit "I figured as much. It has been some time since you fought my ancestor. Does the name Nigun Grid Luin sound familiar?" he asks back

Thinking on his face, she has an image in her head but remarks "Sorry, I've met too many people over my life time, let alone people I've fought."

Smirking a bit, he rebukes "Oh that's right, you've been whoring yourself to that bloodsucking Empress for three centuries, I've heard. You can't remember, because you've indulged your vices nonstop. Trying to forget your past, I assume." He simply paces in a circle like her and pulls out a coin with one side with a sun symbol and the other of a flower, casually flipping it in his hand, catching it casually, and remarks "Let's see, Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra…noble from Re-Estize . Oh, sorry, FOMER noble. A whore who sold out her team for immortality, a harlot who watched her homeland burn, and a joke who fell for bloodsucking vampire."

She bites her lip in response, and the man just adds "Oh well, I think it's time for the subtleties to end. I, Luin of the Black Scripture, will now slaughter the Black Knight of the Crimson Empire." He then pulls out a pod and places it around his wrist as it expands on his arm with an eyeball on the back of his hand and his coin turns into a spear with an angelic design with a wing-like blade and feathers adorned around a white cloth along the head, and the coin itself in the center of the blade. Floating a bit, he simply adds "Although, I really don't think a whore like you really deserves such a grand title." Then, the eyeball glows black and he announces "Angel Boost!...Magic Boost!...Speed Boost!" His body glows with various colors.

Lakyus just summons her element blades and announces "Dark Awakening!" as her body glows a crystal blue and she readies for a fight.

 **8** **th** **floor: Crimson Gate**

Albedo now makes her way to the star of the floor, her mission ever closer to completion. She now finds a different site, instead of a traditional floor, there is a large cathedral-like structure. In the center, there is a thick wilderness below with many ferocious looking monsters.

Looking at them, Albedo can't help but say "I guess Aura must have supplied these beasts. Flamel has no need for these kinds of defenses after all."

But now she hears a voice saying "So, the other empress has no guardian beasts. That's a good insight."

Albedo turns her attention and calmly states "Who are you to want information of the Philosopher's Empress?"

The person reveals themselves to be another masked and hooded figure. This one has a feminine voice and removes their robe and mask revealing simple black hair tied into a ponytail and wears thin white armor with a set of red gauntlets and greaves as her weapons as they contrast her armor. She stands before a tree-like pillar and states "If you are an ally of the Crimson Empress, then you will proceed no further."

Albedo scoffs at the notion "My allegiance is no concern yours, lower life form." She then holds her weapon, threateningly "That being said, I have no qualms simply ended your pitiful existence right here, and now."

The female warrior takes a stance as she simply moves up and down with her feet moving constantly and she reveals her arm to have an organic-looking piece of armor on it with an eye on the shoulder shining through.

Albedo just looks forward, her voice unworried "Hmm, if you were smart, you'd have run away, at least it would have increased your chances of survival." Brandishing her weapon, Albedo prepares for her own brawl.

 **Outside**

Ainz simply watches the exterior and from a gate, the remaining servants appear with Sebas leading. Cocytus and Lupusregina following as well as they bow to their lord like the others.

Seeing them all, Ainz turns to them "Ah, good. You all got my message."

Cocytus stands firmly "Of course, Lord Ainz. Say the word, and we'll come without even thinking about it."

Nodding he requests "When this is over, I will hear of your findings. But for now, we wait." He turns back to the encased palace and states "It won't be much longer. Albedo should be done within moments. But saying it, he thinks " _Got to wonder where Flamel is. She said she'd meet me here. Oh well, I'll trust in her for now."_

 **?**

Nikola and Evileye find themselves in a dark damp area with the latter sounding annoyed "Remind me again why we had to come in through the sewers, and without Tion and Pernelle?"

Stern, Nikola answers "Because, I think the invaders have something here. Something in case the mission needed something extra. Also, those two will be needed after the barrier is dispelled."

The two open a door at the end of the dark area and find themselves in a dungeon-like area. It has torture devices, prison cells, and patches of blood and flesh as Evileye shutters a bit "God, it feels like this place has seen happier days.

Hearing footsteps, Nikola pulls out her sword and Evileye readies her magic and then a bunch of zombie-like robed figures appear.

Sarcastically, Evileye utters "I REALLY hate it when you're right, Nikola."

Also sarcastically, Nikola replies "Too bad I'm ALWAYS right, Keeno."

The two share a chuckle as they begin their own battle inside the crimson palace.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch.16 Assault Pt.3

Standing outside the palace, Ainz places his hand towards the barrier again, but this time, his hand goes through it. " _Hmm…I should be able to pass through the barrier. Since the orb in my abdomen is a World Class Item. But, I should wait for Albedo."_

Standing beside him, Narberal Gamma bows "My lord, shouldn't you be able to pass the barrier? Why not simply use a gate to infiltrate the palace? Or have one of us use an item and do it for you?"

He looks at the top and answers "No, I don't believe it to be a wise idea." He looks at his servants sincerely while saying "I've no doubts any one of you will be up to the task, but disabling the barrier isn't the endgame. Think about this, why attack after all this time? They were preparing for an assault."

Understanding, Yuri joins in the explanation "Meaning they must have taken added precautions to ensure their victory."

He nods at the maid in agreement "Yuri is correct. Say this, if I were to simply teleport into the throne room, there would be no guarantee that I'd be able to dispose of these threats swift enough to completely end their torture. Also, I believe them to be further aware of the items weakness." The servants look a little confused, hearing a World Class item has a weakness, but he explains " It was acquired by Touch Me back in our earlier days…" Hearing his creator's name catches Sebas' attention yet he remains silent, and Ainz continues "But it was a relatively weak item compared to its peers. While it is impenetrable once applied to a fortress, it has a crippling side effect upon its users.

 **9** **TH** **floor: Crimson Bath**

Lakyus' body glows blue for a moment, but her aura fades away, and her face looks confused "What the!?" She grunts out and looks forward and sees a sphere of light shooting at her, which she barely dodges by jumping out of the way and she splashes into the bath water and sees more light orbs coming her way and she takes her sword, seeing them coming quicker, and swings upward to deflect some of them away as explosions are heard while pieces of stone fly.

She looks at her sword, and announces "okay…Dark Awakening!" and the crystal Blue aura appears again, but immediately fades away. Frustrated, she looks up and sees Gin casting another light spell with his spear as he points the blade at her. She points her finger at the foe and shoots her floating swords at him, but he spins his spear rapidly and the blades of blocked.

Smirking at her failure, he mockingly states "Guess your empress failed to mention the downside of that barrier."

Lakyus' eyes widen, shocked, she utters" The shield is up?..." She looks at her hands, which are shaking "Now I get what's going on with me." She looks at a nearby wall, and quietly says herself "I'd really rather not do this, but I'm low on options."

Gin holds up hand and the eyeball from the armor on his arm glows black again and shouts "Now, you will know divine retribution! Feel the blade of retribution!" He then spins his spear rapidly again as a lightning bold strikes it from seemingly nowhere and he announces "Volt Arrow!" and he launches an arrow-like bolt of holy lightning from his spinning spear that shoots at Lakyus, despite seeing it coming, she finds no room to dodge it as she feels a quick and painful surge of electricity course through her body and she screams from the pain.

 **8** **th** **floor Crimson Gate**

Albedo stands before her foe with her weapon in hand, calmly saying "Last warning, lower life form. Move out of my way, and you'll get a head start."

The warrior just keeps her stance and the eye on her arm glows black and she announces "Strength Boost! Greater Ability Boost! Phantom Mirage! Power Acceleration!" Her body glows various colors, but Albedo doesn't even flinch.

The guardian of the throne of the Great Tomb simply begins walking forward without a care and simply states "Hmm, all humans truly are a waste of time."

The warrior charges at her with insane speed with the shape of a lion's face forming along her fist and she shouts "Volcanic Beast!" as her fist connects with Albedo's abdomen and an eruption of fire swarms the area and the impact shakes the ground. The warrior pulls her fist back and jumps back while striking her fighting pose "Sorry, lady, but you gave me no choice."

Albedo just brushes off the part of her armor that was attacked, mockingly asking "Hmm…. was that supposed to hurt me?"

The warrior's eyes widen with shock "No way…" she mutters with shock. She strikes her pose again and announces again "Volcanic Beast!" and she attempts the move again, but Albedo simply tanks the hit again.

Looking at her armor unscathed, Albedo shakes her head "Really? An attack that can create that kind of impact isn't enough to put a crack in my armor? I don't know if it's sadder for you or this building."

The warrior begins to sweat, but she moves her arms and assumes her stance once more and looks nervous.

 **4** **TH** **Floor Crimson Lake**

The layout of this floor is simple as it home to a relaxing false chamber with stone floors and walls with a decoration along the walls like that of a lake. Running along the halls, the two members of Blue Roses make their way along a stretch of hall before stopping for a moment to think.

"Okay, Nikola, how many should that make now?" Evileye asks, sounding a bit annoyed in her tone.

Wiping her face, the masked Nikola looks around for a moment "Don't know, we've eliminated over a dozen of them. You haven't let their blood get on you, right?" She responds, concerned sounding at seeing her friend a bit clean.

Shaking her head a bit, Evileye takes off her mask for the moment, assuring "No, I remembered the research notes we saw years ago. I won't let them catch me off guard."

Smiling on the outside, on the inside, the thoughts are different " _Father, if what I heard about you is true, then you must be anxious to save Justina. But coming in now, even if you could obliterate them quickly, you can't risk leaving a single moment to chance. We will make sure you have that chance."_

 **9** **TH** **floor: Crimson Bath**

Lakyus falls to the ground from the powerful volt arrow, and finds herself writhing a bit as she barely manages to stand up. She gets up, holds her sword forward, and begins to look around a bit.

" _Can I do this? I need to strike just once, that's all I need."_ She thinks as she briefly looks at the ceiling.

He stops spinning his spear with a smirk "If that's all you can muster, then I was correct. You really aren't worthy of a pristine title. Just a lapdog of an inferior empress, who thinks she's better than us humans." He berates the empress with arrogance in his tone.

However, "Shut your idiot mouth." She states with anger in her voice. "You think you're so much better than her? Tell me, do you know what happened when she established her empire?" She asks.

"Hmm, why the indignant attitude all of the sudden? I thought you were calmer than this." He responds, confused a bit "But yeah, when the empress took over, she immediately enslaved the humans and all the other lesser species in the land."

Lakyus responds by throwing her sword into the ceiling A look of disgust in her face appears "I'm sure those bigoted fools YOU call leaders told you that." The ceiling above begins cracking her as says this "But no, when Lady Justina took over, she actually abolished slavery in every aspect, and had me along with the others hunt down all slave traders, forgot all debts, and eliminated any who opposed the idea. Because of this, slavery has all but ended in the Crimson Empire." The ceiling cracks more as she continues "Then, I'm sure they told something about how she treated them."

Failing to notice the ceiling cracking, he just looks at her condescendingly "Oh, didn't she exploit the refugees for cheap labor?"

Shaking her head, Lakyus just replies "You know nothing of the agricultural ecosystem she established. Lady Justina has conveyed that she dislikes humans more than any other species, but she is still capable of showing them compassion. She gave them resources, she has never attacked them at her leisure, and she has always honored her promises. "The ceiling above is at its limits as she states "And that's why she's still a far superior leader than anyone that the theocracy has ever known." The ceiling finally gives way as large chunk of stone falls and Lakyus looks up.

 **Throne Room**

Still in her seat, Justina smirks as one of the blood pools near her throne begins to drain rapidly, causing her attacker to look away for a brief moment.

 **9** **TH** **floor: Crimson Bath**

Lakyus stands below a fountain of blood as she places her palm into the stream of crimson and her body glows red and she announces "Dark Awakening!" as her body glows blue and her power increases as her eyes glow red.

She then charges at her opponent as he lifts his spear to guard, but she pulls his weapon away from his hands as she spins him around and throws him to ground near the bath as he slams into stone floor and coughs up blood from the impact. She then descends from the air, and swiftly slams the spear into the ground as she runs his abdomen through and the sheer pain makes him scream in agony.

"You should have never set foot in this palace. Now, I'll show you the terror of the Black Knight." She says with complete seriousness.

She then lifts him into the air and slams him on the ground again as the spear's blade leaves his body and he feels another slam to the ground. He struggles to stand up.

"Give me back my weapon, coward." He angrily says.

Lakyus looks at the spear and puts both hands firmly on it as she violently breaks the spear into several pieces by snapping it at multiple points.

"Damn you!" He shouts as he charges at her with his arm stretched out. Lakyus just angrily looks at him as she waits for him to get closer, and then grabs her sword and then he gasps and then she swings strongly at the ground as a dark shockwave erupts from the ground that shoots towards him. This causes the building to shake a bit. The impact creates a dark cloud as Lakyus stands still.

 **8** **th** **floor Crimson Gate**

Albedo approaches the center as her foe lies on the ground, both legs broken and coughing up blood. Paying her no mind, Albedo reaches towards the center as the orb from before descends from the ceiling. With a simple tap of her finger, it glows brightly.

"Hmm, I'd be mildly impressed with your tenacity if you didn't fall so easily to me." She mockingly says to her defeated foe, her face not even showing much emotion as the defeated young woman simply coughs up more blood.

 **Outside the Palace**

For a moment, Ainz sees the barrier begin to flicker, and his eyes glow with anticipation as he opens a Gate. "Battle Maids of the Pleiades, go now!" He announces as all the battle maids present all leap into the gate.

 **Throne Room**

The threatening intruder turns her face for a moment as she hears a yell from somewhere, as she asks "What's wrong?"

But, as her face is turned away, she feels a powerful impact against her face as she is sent backwards, barely managing to keep her balance. Her vision, blurry for a moment, and her ally shouts "They disabled the barrier!"

She looks back to the throne, and her eyes widen under mask "No!" She shouts as she sees the maids surrounding the throne with serious looks on their faces.

Now, a powerful presence is felt as the a figure begins appearing from the portal, one with a very vicious aura. The two intruders both tremble at the appearance of this presence.

Coming from the portal, Ainz appears, and he appears very displeased. His first action is to look at Justina, who is impaled with many blades and bleeding profusely, but she appears to be moving. He immediately goes to her as the maids move out of his way.

"Justina, I am very sorry this took so long. But I had to make sure I could do this to ensure your safety." He apologetically says as he begins to remove the blades.

Even as the blades are pulled, Justina shows no fear or pain as she just smiles "I knew they were no match for you, father."

Suddenly, the vampire brides under Justina's control appear from the gate "My lady!" they all scream as they run to her side.

Ainz looks at them "Take Justina away and let her recover. I'll handle these intruders personally." He orders as he looks at the intruders. His eyes glowing red with his demeanor showing vicious intentions as faces the remaining two in the room. The vampire brides take Justina as they each carry a part of her to the backside of the throne room

The intruder just looks at her ally "Run! I'll hold him off! Tell the others the plan failed!" she yells as the other intruder begins running away.

"Hmm, that wouldn't be proper to allow you to escape." Ainz calmly assesses as he puts his finger to his ear "Albedo, put the shield back up." He says

"Yes, my Lord." Are the only words he hears from his subordinate, as his foe shakes a bit.

"Th-that's foolish! Why enable a shield that drains your power?" She asks nervously.

"Hmm, I am fully aware of the danger posed by this item. I, however, will not be affected as I am in possession of a world class item." He explains as he points to the red orb in his chest. "The only reason I didn't attack sooner was because I needed to distract you momentarily to get my daughter safely away from your torturous hands."

"Tch, it's not as if I enjoyed doing that. I am…" She tries to say, but Ainz lifts his hand and interrupts her.

"No, I understand your reasoning. You have a mission, and needed to use certain tactics to fulfill it. Had I employed my servants to do such a task, I'd expect the same dedication." He understandingly replies. But his eyes glow red "However, that being said, I fully intend to punish you for harming my daughter."

The woman disrobes revealing a simple outfit of a form fitting white top and cream colored pants with black boots, her hair is blonde and tied in a bun with red eyes. She then places a pod on her arm as it grows on her arm forming as organic arm armor.

"I don't intend to apologize, but I will say I am not proud of what I have done today." She proudly declares as she also produces a glowing item shaped like a feather from her pocket. "I had hoped to not use this, but I will use the sacred gift from the gods to assure my victory."

"Wait, is that…" Ainz says to himself, a bit surprised.

The woman then uses the item as she is engulfed in a light as a ring of light forms around her head, a pair of white feathered wings erupts from her back and her expression shows no emotion. She floats in the air and produces a sword made of ivory that glows with white light.

"So, you've used a heaven's feather to change into an angel. Hmm…I wondered if it was possible." He comments at seeing the angel in front of him. "But, this appears different from the ones I've seen. Possibly due to the different circumstances." In his head " _In Yggdrasil, to change race, you had to fulfill certain conditions, but in this world, it appears that those circumstances are different._

The others all ready themselves, but Ainz just waves his arm "No, I will handle this alone. I doubt that this one could handle any of you. But I am far from in the best of moods and need to release my fury." He then looks at the woman's face, saying "Besides, I think I've met this one's kind before." Then a brief memory comes back to his mind, an image from his earlier adventurer days as he recalls someone, a woman with blonde hair and red eyes. "Although, she does at least appear less homicidal and honorable, but that won't help here." He says to himself.

 **6** **th** **floor Crimson Jungle**

The final intruder runs through the maze on this floor, panic in his eyes. "So much time planning. Ruined by an Elder Lich of all things. Damn it, I can't die here." He quietly utters.

"This is a problem…." A voice says from nowhere.

He turns around and sees a new person with short disheveled hair with two eyes. At first, he puts up a defensive stance, but then backs off "Oh, it's you, Drei." He calmly says seeing a familiar face.

"Hmm, what exactly was your mission again?" He bluntly asks.

"Oh, right, we're supposed to slay the empress, and execute the vampires before they become problematic." The afraid warrior explains to his comrade.

"Does that include the children in the nursery?" He adds with his head tilted, and his eyes opening wide.

Nodding "Yes, unfortunately, those children have had the misfortune…." He tries to justify himself, but he feels a sharp pain his chest as he lowers his gaze and sees a hand run through his chest as the young-looking man pulls out his hand, which is spotless.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen if I have something to say about it." He coldy remarks as the hooded intruder fall to the ground dead. "Oops, I forgot to mention that Drei isn't even my real name. *Sigh* I need show more manners than that." He walks away towards the stairs to the next floor going up.

 **Throne Room**

The angel floating in the air slashes down with her sword, creating a shockwave of light that Ainz simply blocks with magic immunity as it just seemingly moves his robe.

"You'll have to do better than that to do me harm." He confidently remarks.

"Is this better?" She responds seriously as she summons an orb into her palm, it grows as she lets it go, and then she strikes it with her fist, announcing "Sacred Shot!" as the ball expands and Ainz simply stands still. The orb then explodes in his face.

Despite this, Ainz just remains still "That magic is still too weak to harm me. But if you'd like, you can simply surrender and I'll reduce the punishment slightly." He offers sincerely as he sounds bored.

"Don't-You-MOCK ME!" She shouts as she now stabs her sword into the ground as a large image of angelic-looking woman appears holding a sword appears.

"Oh, this is a new trick." Ainz comments. But he feels strange "Strange, I can't move my body….Is this part of this trick?" He wonders.

The goddess swings her sword at him as a pillar of light erupts from the ground "Seraphic Epitaph!" The woman shouts as the light engulfs Ainz. Despite the image, the guardians don't flinch, move, or show fear. The area is covered in smoke as part of the building has been blown off, but remains intact because of the shield. After this, the woman looks a bit short of breath as she gasps for air.

"I lost my temper for a moment, but at least that should have crippled him." She comments looking at the smoke. However, her eyes widen when she sees Ainz's figure in the smoke, and he's laughing.

"*Laughing*"…..That was nostalgic. I can't remember the last time I've felt this nostalgic." He says joyfully like he's heard a great joke. "I'm actually impressed. That attack of yours, Seraphic Epitaph you said? It was more powerful than the last attack that dealt me damage from an angel."

He then raises his hand "Negative Touch." He announces and approaches the drained angel. "I guess you expended too much power. That's too bad." He says ominously as he approaches closer to the angel and his palm getting closer.

 **8** **th** **floor Crimson Gate**

Albedo stands before her defeated foe with her weapon in hand "Feel grateful, I'm about to end your pitiful existence." She mockingly states as her weapon is raised.

However " Albedo, what's your status?" She hears as she puts her hand to her ear and halts her attack.

"I 'm about to put an end to the pathetic worm. Do you need me to do something else immediately, my lord?" She asks diligently.

"No, don't execute the intruder yet. Bring them here first. Oh, but before that, disable the shield." He orders as Albedo nods her head and looks down at the intruder. Albedo grabs her by the back of her shirt and drags her with her.

 **Throne Room**

Albedo arrives not long after the order and casually tosses the defeated intruder to the ground before Ainz, who has the angel on the ground in front of him with her face to the ground. Then, another warrior enters the room as Lakyus enters from the destroyed pool with her foe over her shoulder, covered in wounds, as she looks around with surprise.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion, but I thought Lady Justina would want to see this cowardly stranger." She remarks as she also tosses him near the defeated two.

Ainz sits before them with anger in his eyes "So, you three had the audacity to attack my daughter in her own home. I hope the three of you are prepared to face the consequences of this unforgivable transgression against both her and me." His voice menacing, while relaying this sentiment towards the intruders as they lie helplessly on the ground, and his intentions clear that this isn't going to be pleasant. But Ainz looks around for a moment.

" _I wonder where Flamel is? She said she'd meet me here. Don't tell me she lied. No, I doubt she would…"_ He thinks until he hears the door opening and sees a young man walking through the door, and he bows to the overlord.

"Sorry for the intrusion, but I need to have an urgent thing to say to the empress." He remarks as Ainz looks at him with two eye colors and gets a glimpse of pointed ears. He a look of determination as he look upon the ruler of Nazarick.

"I sensed someone else on their way here. But it was foolish to come if you're another assassin sent to kill my daughter." He comments to the young man, who simply looks like he's waiting for something. But Ainz looks back for a moment "But then again, I suppose we should invite the empress to see her assassins receive their penance for these crimes." He adds with absolute confidence.

He then signals to the Battle Maids, who bow and walk behind the throne and move down a hallway to Justina's room to check on her. After all, like he says, the Empress should be here to witness these punishments take place, they all believe.


End file.
